


Kim Possible: Necessary Changes

by kawaiigirls5



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 66,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiigirls5/pseuds/kawaiigirls5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After flying solo for several missions, Kim is injured and is suddenly forced to decide the fate of Team Possible. Without her usual partners and with retirement a looming possibility, an old acquaintance comes along and shows her there is another option: adapt and survive. New allies form, old enemies re-emerge, and new players appear who are neither friend nor foe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Legal Mumbo Jumbo: I do not own Kim Possible nor do I own any of the characters contained within. They are property of the Disney Corporation.**

 

* * *

 

 

**_ Kim Possible: Necessary Changes _ **

**_Chapter 1_**  

Kim Possible could do anything. Her website boasted it, had boasted it for so long, and she knew it to be true. No matter the situation, no matter the obstacle, she was capable of anything. She’d faced down countless villains, escaped countless deathtraps and survived every no-win scenario thrown her way. She wasn’t cocky, just more confident in her abilities than anything else in the world. Okay, maybe a bit cocky.

She’d never done so much alone, however, and that’s what made her hesitate now. She’d always had Ron there by her side throughout most of their adventures. He’d been a comfortable constant in their crime fighting lives and she felt safe with him at her back.

He…couldn’t be there and that meant she was alone. She made a quick head count of the opposition before her. Fourteen men all dressed in Professor Dementor’s signature jumpsuits, all brandishing random devices meant to cause her bodily harm in some way.

The diminutive Professor perched atop a catwalk directly ahead, leaning over the railing and shaking his fist at the teen hero. The warehouse she now stood inside supposedly housed a few leftover electronic trinkets that Drakken had discarded for future use. It seemed Dementor was always out to steal his former rival’s ideas whenever he actually came up with a decent one.

 

“Curse you, Possible!” he yelled in that thick, German accent. “Don’t you have better things to do than play hero!?”

 

_Not really,_ Kim visibly smirked to hide the disappointed answer she gave internally. “Not as long as you keep giving me a reason to come back.”

 

“You bring this on yourself fraulein. GET HER!”

 

Kim placed one hand out, palm open, and spread her legs apart. The familiar stance openly intimidated at least half of the minions. Paired with her reputation, the men knew what they were in store for if they decided to follow their boss’ command.

Though she was small, lightly built and only just north of eighteen, everyone knew she was one of the finest martial artists in the world. Few could touch her one on one, but fighting a group was a different animal entirely.

While she had no fears of outclassing the henchmen, she wasn’t foolish enough to rush them and give them a chance to surround her. She needed space to move and perform her unique style of fighting. She waited patiently for the goons to make the first move.

Five of them decided to rush her, yelling from adrenaline and waving their combination of clubs, shock sticks, and batons. She moved into the first as he reached her, kicking out her leg and striking his shins. He front flipped past her as she spun into the next with a solid elbow shot to the stomach.

The other three pounced at once, but she avoided two and caught the hand of the third, spinning and pulling his much heavier weight along with him. He tumbled end over end, leaving only two to face her.

One swung and she side stepped just enough to move inside his swing and throw a leg up, catching his jaw with her foot. Spittle flew from his mouth as he dipped backward and his partner suddenly decided this was a losing battle.

He turned to run, but she placed a foot across his ankle and pushed his upper body hard, sending him skidding face first across the concrete floor. The remainder of the men seemed respectful now, fidgeting in place and glancing to one another in hopes someone else would begin the next assault.

 

“This the best you can muster, Dementor?” Kim snarked.

 

The German rubbed his helmeted head, “The HenchCo bargain bin has been overflowing these days. LUCKY FOR ME!”

 

The roof above Dementor suddenly collapsed and a hovercraft descended into view. Kim recognized it as Drakken’s tech and worried over how much of the former villain’s gear the professor had stolen.

She gritted her teeth when a new group of goons exited the craft, adding six more to the overall group. Dementor hopped into the craft and blew a raspberry at his teen nemesis.

 

“Until next time, Possible!” he cackled as the craft ascended.

 

Kim leapt into action, visibly startling the group of goons as she dashed forward and jumped onto the head of the nearest crony. She used his oversized bulk as a launching pad to push her athletic frame as high into the air as possible.

Mid jump, she pulled out her hairdryer grappling hook from her pack and found the landing struts within range. She fired and the gas propelled launcher threw the metal hook perfectly around the strut, entangling itself.

She pressed the retract button and felt the taut rope tighten and begin to pull her in…but not before one of the goons somehow leaped high enough to grab her ankle.

The sudden increase in weight pulled them towards the ground at frightening speed, forcing Kim to release the dryer and attempt to reposition herself midair. Somehow, she maneuvered her body above the thug falling beneath her and used his large torso as a cushion.

Still, the landing was jarring enough to knock the air from her. She rolled off the now unconscious man and put a few yards distance between herself and the group, kicking herself internally for letting Dementor get away.

The goons wouldn’t allow her that courtesy, however, as most of them charged at her simultaneously. This had now gone from stopping the professor to surviving this attack. She tested her stance, making sure the fall hadn’t hurt her more than she’d realized, before tensing herself and preparing for this battle.

It went as smoothly as any battle before, much to her relief. She’d never been considered an easy tussle, but even she had her limits. Fortunately, the goons were indeed bottom of the barrel as far as quality was concerned. She had easily dispatched five of them in due time, but she also realized the latest additions that had come from the hovercraft still stood back and watched her performance.

It took her addled brain a moment to realize they weren’t frightened, but watching her as if learning her techniques or simply allowing the lesser fighters to wear her out before they joined in. She tried to keep her eyes on both groups.

She paid for her sloppiness with a strike to the back, courtesy of one of the batons they were using. She had just enough time to be relieved he hadn’t been using a stun stick before she was haymakered by one of the newer men.

She’d somehow gotten her guard up enough to avoid most of the blow, but that just meant her arms were hurting instead of her chest and neck. She landed back first, stayed down just long enough for the goons to think they’d won, before leaping back up and roundhousing two of the slower ones.

One of the better fighters swung at her, but she was still faster, ducking and jamming a palm into his chin. They were on her like a pack of wild animals and it was all she could do to avoid their attacks, much less find suitable counters. The newer goons began finding openings and were mere centimeters from striking her aching body.

She knew a losing battle when she saw it, so she double rolled across the floor and made for an exit. Two of the new goons had anticipated this and gave immediate chase. She went for the closest exit, clearly marked with an illuminated sign, before the men began to cut her off on either side.

She wouldn’t make the door, so she instead skid to a stop and bee lined for a lone set of windows set low to the ground. They were within jumping distance and they would be her only escape.

Mid run, she picked up a small packing crate lying to the side and spun to fake throwing it towards the pursuers. They balked and moved to the side, giving her enough time to spin twice and launch the wooden container through the glass.

Before the shards had finished raining across the concrete floors, she was bounding over a stair railing and pushing through the new opening. A small bit of glass nicked her on the way out, but it did little to distract from her escape.

She landed outside on a low rising catwalk, only a few feet from the ground. The vast Canadian wilderness stretched out before her, full of lush trees covered in melting snow. The warehouse had been erected on the outskirts of a nearby town, at the foot of a series of mountain ranges in hopes it would have appeared inconspicuous to thieves. No such luck, it seemed.

More glass shattered as the two pursuing goons forsook their own safety and launched their bodies through the windows and onto the catwalk. She stared astonished as they landed on either side of her, almost unharmed and still itching to fight.

 

“You guys are way too tenacious,” she quipped. “Girls don’t like a guy who can’t take a hint.”

 

The one to her right actually grinned, “This is just business, Possible. Work’s a bit scarce now with you running everyone away. It’s gotten to the point that taking you down is the only way to make a name for yourself anymore.”

 

“Lucky me. So that’s why Dementor just left you guys. Any chance you know what he was looking for here?”

 

The talker looked over to his cohort, who shrugged indifferently, “He doesn’t give much detail to his hired help. We were here to stop you, simple as that.”

 

“Thanks anyways,” she grinned and ran him down.

 

At the last second, she hit her side and slid underneath his wide legs, the moist catwalk giving her ample distance as she found her footing again and headed for the opposite end of the metal walkway.

The goons gave chase just as she heard more of them bursting through the doors below and the window, effectively cutting her off. She let her brain run wild, formulating plans and alternative plans that didn’t see her getting out of this without busting a few skulls.

The stairway leading down was clearly going to be covered, so she jumped onto the railing, somehow not falling as she agilely pushed herself up to a low hanging roofline. She hoped the acrobatics required to chase her would give her time to breathe and think.

The precariously smooth, wet roof made her escape gingerly slow at best, but she could hear the grunts of irritation as the bulkier pursuers failed to match her leaping prowess. Still, two of the better goons managed their frames over the edge and slowly stood to descend on her.

This time she stood her ground. She bobbed up and down excitedly as the men neared, adrenaline surging through her and making her enjoy herself despite the throbbing pain in her back. She knew as soon as they neared that she had the advantage. They were heavier, clumsier, and built for destruction. She was graceful, delicate, and balanced adequately against the slick metal roof.

They both realized this all too late as one took the initiative and stepped forward to attack, immediately pitching forward as his boots lost traction. As soon as he’d fallen to his hands and knees, she was moving forward, pushing the grips of her boots against the angle of the roof

In two steps, she was to the downed man and he watched in mute shock as she landed a knee directly into his temple. He was unconscious before he fell to his side, but she didn’t stop there.

Judging by the distance from the lower part of the roof to the ground, she decided the fall wouldn’t kill him. With precision, she pushed the body as hard as possible, making him slide easily across the wet roof and clear the edge just as two lower goons were scaling up.

They grunted in surprise as their knocked out cohort pushed them off the edge and over the catwalk to the ground below. Kim grinned at the lone goon.

 

He snickered, “You’re something else, kid.”

 

“No big,” she stretched animatedly. “Just a day in the life of Kim Possible.”

 

He secured his feet against the roof, digging in hard to afford maximum grip, “Not your average day, Possible. I don’t ever recall you flying solo for this long. Where’s the boyfriend?”

 

Kim frowned, not wanting to open that particular wound at the moment. Clearly, the goon had been trying to throw her off her game and she was annoyed to discover it had worked. It actually took her by surprise when he stepped forward and threw out a muscular leg.

She was swift enough to block it, but choosing to block instead of dodge effectively threw her off balance. She fell to one knee to avoid slipping and he took that advantage by throwing the opposite leg into her.

He was strong, no question. The blow sent her sliding up the roof and smacking against the wall that led up to a second lip towards the higher part of the roof. It hurt, but she’d had worse.

She started to slide back down, but somehow found enough traction with her gloved hands and boots to push back up into a crouching position. She let herself slide a bit further before leaping up and bringing her heel back down towards the goon’s head.

He blocked it, but she used his stopping her momentum to twist in midair, grab his elbow, and use her downward force to drag him bodily over her shoulder. The thin metal whined in protest as his large frame slammed into it, dipping it downwards before it bounced the both of them back up.

She threw a boot down again, aiming for his head, but he caught her ankle and spun his body onto his stomach. She was dragged with him as he lifted her leg high, placed his elbow behind her knee, and slammed his weight back over her exposed limb.

Sharp pain shot up her torso from her now damaged leg, but she somehow forced herself to stay awake as spots danced behind her eyes. Gritting her teeth, she yelled as she exerted all her effort into pulling herself forward, rolling onto her back and dragging the still clutching goon with her.

He stumbled over her as she kicked upward with her good leg and shoved a booted toe solidly into his gut. She heard the air forcibly expelled from him before continuing her assault.

She pushed up onto her good leg, ignoring the residual pains of her knee, and threw a fist directly up his torso to his chin. Surprisingly, he dodged and wrapped a larger pair of arms around her now exposed arm.

Before he could even think to reenact his attack on her knee, she turned her back to him, grabbed either side of his head, and pulled downward as she threw her good knee as hard as possible into the bridge of his nose.

The impact on her knee was painful, but nowhere near as much as what her victim had felt. The small trickle of blood that immediately started pouring from his broken nose was all the proof she needed that he was incapacitated.

Like a ragdoll, he collapsed to the metal and flopped a few feet before settling. She dropped to her back as well, somehow forcing herself to sit up as new pains echoed through her. The man groaned, clearly not as unconscious as she believed.

 

“Ow,” he mumbled.

 

“Ditto,” she grimaced as the adrenaline began to wear off and the pain started to set in more vehemently.

 

She growled as the bumblers from before had finally started to scale the roof. She prepared herself for more pain, but the sight of the lackey on the roof before her made the remaining few henchmen freeze in place.

 

“I’d run if I were you,” the goon muttered to his allies.

 

That was all they needed to stumble and fall hilariously back over the edge and down to the safety of wherever Kim Possible couldn’t find them.

 

“Why did you send them away?” Kim asked.

 

“I didn’t want their help to begin with. It means nothing if I don’t take you out alone.”

 

“Honor amongst thugs,” she chided. “How noble of you.”

 

Her sarcasm was difficult to miss, but the goon simply lacked the strength to give any real comeback.

 

“I’ll beat you, one day,” he said.

 

“I’ll be waiting,” she challenged as she pulled out her kimmunicator.

 

The screen flashed to life and showed a round faced young boy busily typing away on the multitude of computers his room possessed.

 

“Wade, I need pickup,” she said weakly, rubbing her injured knee.

 

His face immediately shot to her and wore a worried expression, “Everything alright Kim? You look hurt.”

 

She gave a confident smile, not wanting to scare the kid, “Right as rain. I just need a way home. Preferably one that doesn’t mind carrying me.”

 

Wade typed frantically on the keyboards, somehow not missing a single keystroke, “Local sightseeing helicopter is on its way to bring you home. Just sit tight in the meantime.”

 

“You rock, Wade,” she beamed a smile again, laying it on thick.

 

While Wade was young, he certainly wasn’t stupid. He visibly wanted to question her, but he knew all too well that Kim rarely accepted help unless she absolutely needed it. She hoped he wouldn’t push the issue and breathed a sigh of relief when he gave her a half salute and turned off the monitor.

With that taken care of, she rested against the chilling metal of the roof and awaited her pickup.

 

“Good to see you aren’t completely alone,” the goon spoke up.

 

She didn’t answer, far too tired to banter with the lackey.

 

“You can’t do this all alone, kid. No matter how good you are.”

 

“Anything’s possible,” she shrugged.

 

“Anything, not everything. I’m expendable; I can be replaced with any number of hired help. How long will that knee be allowed to heal before you’re right back out here to stop Dementor again? How many more injuries can you handle before you break down?”

 

She remained silent, fully aware that she had no retort to his questions. It wasn’t a scenario that she had ever considered before she lost her partner. She balled her fists from the confused emotions thinking of Ron brought on.

The sound of swirling propellers thankfully ripped her from her musings. A small, red and white helicopter descended over them and just low enough for a man to leap out and stumble precariously to Kim’s position.

 

“You okay, Ms. Possible?” he asked over the propellers.

 

“Spankin’!” she gave a thumbs up. “I could use a bit of help into the bird, though.”

 

Her embarrassed flush told him all he needed to know. He easily lifted her into his arms and moved back towards the top of the facility. Before placing her inside, she pointed to the goon still lying on the roof.

 

“We can’t leave him!” she yelled over the blades.

 

“Authorities are on their way! He’ll be taken care of!”

 

With a hesitant nod, she allowed herself to be placed into the back seat of the helicopter and finally relaxed as they lifted off into the Canadian skies.

 

* * *

 

 

Kim awoke from a sudden slumber just as they were nearing Middleton. She felt better after seeing her hometown, just as much as every time she returned from a mission. This was her home and it made her feel comfortable from just laying eyes on it.

It wasn’t long before they were landing on her front lawn. The yard space had expanded from less than a year ago, when the Lorwardians had destroyed her home and they’d been forced to rebuild.

The new home was similar to the last, besides an extra wing added at her father’s behest. Jim and Tim had been causing ruckus in their garage for years, so her father had felt it appropriate to allow the boys a separate space all to themselves for their unbridled creative needs.

Kim’s former-loft now-room had also been given a bit more breathing room and a larger bathroom. Yes, she still lived at home after graduating, but she was most at peace here, especially now that the tweebs had less chance of running into her on a daily basis.

Her college planning days had been put on hold for the duration of her house’s remodeling, much to her parents’ chagrin. She blamed it on worrying about them, which was partly true, but she also was having trouble deciding on her after high school life.

College had always been the idea, but Middleton University lacked a lot of the studies she was interested in, even though the fact that both Ron and Monique attended it made it all the more appealing. Well, not so much the Ron part anymore.

She bit down on that thought process before it took hold. Instead, she tried to appear not so completely useless by edging her body to the big, sliding Plexiglas door as the copilot opened it and reached in for her.

She accepted his help, flushing from embarrassment all the way, but still more willing to be embarrassed than suffer actually walking the distance on whatever was left of her knee. She was looking forward to a nice bath, as warm as possible to work out the kink in her knee, but the sight of her mother at their front door with her hands over her mouth dashed that idea.

The assault of questions began as soon as she was within hearing distance and didn’t end until the copilot had thankfully walked her all the way to her loft and placed her on her bed. He was superbly gentle with her injuries and had gone far beyond his simple favor of bringing her home.

 

“I’m sorry,” she began, “but I don’t recognize you. Have I helped you before?”

 

“No, ma’am,” he smirked as he was leaving the room. “I’m just a very big fan of what you do.”

 

The pride on her mother’s face at his words was short lived as she immediately went into doting mother mode and began inspecting her daughter’s injuries. The furrowed brow told Kim all she needed to know about her findings.

 

“You’re going to have to let this leg heal for a bit,” her mom stood firm, prepared to deflect her daughter’s expected disagreement.

 

Instead, Kim shocked her, “I know. No more missions until it’s healed completely.”

 

Kim knew she appeared crushed to her mother, and to an extent that was true; she’d never spent too long idle before rushing back into the fray. Ann Possible knew her daughter well enough to realize that her sudden agreement to such a disliked idea meant that Kim had something far more serious on mind. If there was one thing she excelled at, it was making her daughter open up.

 

“You’ve gone on seven missions now since Ron left you,” Ann said softly. “Three of those missions have forced you back home with worse and worse injuries. I’m worried, sweetie.”

 

“Ron didn’t leave me,” Kim corrected a tad bitterly. “We broke up amicably and then he went to Yamanouchi for a bit.”

 

This was technically untrue. To the shock of quite literally everyone in their lives, Ron had been the one to finalize their break up as a couple. To say Kim herself was surprised would have been a lie. Though she’d never admit it to anyone, she had felt their time together slipping after they’d graduated.

She had been happy with Ron, and he had been happy with her, but there had always seemed to be a barrier between them that kept them from being legitimately close with one another like they’d expected. Everyone had expected true love, but they both knew it had been an experiment at best.

Looking back, she realized that the whole thing had felt badly forced. Still, she was glad that they’d broken it off with some modicum of peace. Ron’s absence for the time could only help in the long run, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t miss him.

Ann sat on her daughter’s bed and leaned in for a supportive hug.

 

“I just worry about your safety. If you can promise me you’ll stay out of danger, I can promise you a very comfortable recovery time.”

 

“Sounds great,” Kim put on that winning smile and hoped her mother wouldn’t pry too deeply.

 

To her relief, her mom kissed her forehead and left the room to give Kim some time to settle in. Kim detested the idea of staying cooped up inside for the foreseeable future, but her mom was absolutely right. Now was the time for some much needed rest and a lot of internal debate where she was to go from here.

First thing was first; she grabbed her kimmunicator and beeped Wade. He answered within a second, prepared as always.

 

“Make it home okay?” he asked, still obviously worried for her.

 

“Of course. I’ve got a favor to ask, Wade. Can you shut down the site for a bit?”

 

To say the boy was startled would be a grand understatement. His mouth hung open comically for a few moments before he collected himself.

 

“How long?” he finally asked.

 

“Foreseeable future,” she decided. “Let everyone know we’re very sorry.”

 

“Got it. Kim…this is probably for the best right now.”

 

“I know,” she nodded slowly, letting him see she’d thought through the decision.

 

“You need anything, you’ll let me know, right?”

 

She was touched by his worry. Over the years, she’d watched him grow from a kid genius to a much more confident kid genius. She freely admitted she would have lost a long time ago had she not had Wade to see her through some tricky missions.

 

“You’ll be one of the first,” she promised and he smiled.

 

He logged off and she immediately received a message on her phone telling her that her site had gone down. That was bound to get the attention of a lot of people, but she could worry about that for a later time. Right now, she just wanted to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Betty Director sorted through the multitude of files neatly arranged across her desk and sighed openly, though no one was able to hear it. The files represented the mundane existence of Global Justice ever since the Lorwardian invasion. Major crime existed still, of course, but the frequency of said crime had diminished alarmingly in the past several months.

Dr. Director herself knew that two Middleton frequenters had officially disappeared from criminal activity.

Drew “Dr. Drakken” Lipsky was now under the employ of GJ as a scientist, doing marvels for society now that he had bosses to direct his creative visions.

Shego had gone off the grid some few days after their award ceremony for their part in the invasion and she’d been impossible to track since then. Though she seemed to be avoiding her previous, villainess ways, Betty held no hope that she could avoid trouble for long.

These were more noticeable to her now that she’d been placed on active duty around the Middleton area, steadfast and waiting to see if the Lorwardians would come back and in larger numbers this time. She had serious doubts, but she wasn’t in the position to make that call officially.

A buzz at her office door caught her attention.

 

“Come in,” she called.

 

She leaned back as Will Du entered the room, hands behind his back with perfect posture. He was the model agent, always had been.

 

“Report,” she commanded.

 

Will cleared his throat, “Nothing new from the higher ups, Dr. Director, but there is something interesting locally. It seems Kim Possible’s website was shut down indefinitely yesterday evening.”

 

Betty narrowed one exposed eye, “Why am I just hearing of this now?”

 

“Reports from Canadian officials stated that Ms. Possible is injured, but only slightly. Her health and safety weren’t a concern, so they assumed it was low priority.”

 

Betty sighed and leaned forward onto her oversized, mahogany desk, placing her chin on her entangled fingers. They were correct in their assumptions, so she couldn’t bring herself to be angry with them. Kim Possible was a subject of great importance, but only to Director herself. Compared to national security, she was barely a blip on GJ’s radar.

 

“Also,” Will continued, “several hours after the site was downed, our Person of Interest G1 began to move without bothering to conceal their movement.”

 

“Where is she now?”

 

Will pulled out a small device and pressed a button, prompting the entirety of Betty’s office wall to slide several inches backward and rise into the ceiling. A multi-monitored display covered the opposite wall and displayed a map of North America.

Satellite imagery began to pinpoint a specific area of highway, frame by frame becoming closer and closer until it showed a lone motorcycle driving dangerously fast. The driver was concealed with heavy, black leathers with red kneepads and gloves, and a helmet with a skull over most of the face, but Betty knew who hid under the disguise.

 

“She has a helmet headset, correct?” Betty looked to Will, who nodded. “Patch me into it.”

 

She picked up a small headset fixed permanently into her desk and listened as the two headsets communicated with errant beeping noises. The beeping turned to ringing, which was immediately picked up by the cyclist.

 

“How did you get this number?” the female voice sounded hollow from the helmet.

 

“No number is outside our reach, no matter how hard you try.”

 

“Aren’t you special?” she chided.

 

“This isn’t about me. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?”

 

“Don’t know what you mean.”

 

Betty scoffed, “You’re in Upperton, heading towards Middleton. Nice bike.”

 

She didn’t respond, which was alright. Betty knew exactly where she was heading and kept that information to herself. Betty knew more than anyone in the company about what the woman had been up to in the last few months.

 

“You going to need any backup?” Betty asked, fully expecting her answer.

 

“One and only warning,” the woman growled. “Keep GJ away or you’ll regret it.”

 

With that, the line severed. The satellite picked up the movements of the biker as she reached inside her helmet and forcibly disconnected the headset before tossing it on the open road. Betty chuckled as the driver sped onward towards Middleton.

 

“Should we be worried?” Will asked dubiously.

 

“Not for ourselves, no,” she replied as she opened another folder and began her monotonous work again. “Dismissed.”

 

Will hesitantly scowled in his boss’ direction before leaving the one-eyed director to her task.

 

* * *

 

 

Ann Possible stood at the backdoor of their family vehicle as she reached in and passed out bags of groceries to her husband and their twin sons. She’d splurged on a bit extra to make up for Kim being bed ridden the next few days and silently hoped the teen would take it easy for a bit longer. Sadly, she knew her daughter was _not_ one to stay trapped inside for long periods.

She’d swung by the hospital where she worked and gotten a leg brace and crutches, Kim’s idea as the teen didn’t want to be completely helpless during her stay. Coupled with her desire to be out and about, Ann began to worry that her daughter wouldn’t be taking the utmost precautions in allowing herself to heal.

If only someone could be there to watch over her most of the day. Unfortunately, Ann was a busy neurosurgeon, her husband stayed at the office more often than not, and the twins weren’t old enough or responsible enough to take care of their sister without driving her absolutely bananas.

If only Ron were still here…she shook her head, clearing those thoughts before they attached. Her daughter’s breakup was bizarre, all things considered, as no one had ever believed Ron would be the one to call them quits. What bothered her most was the fact that Kim had only grieved their breakup for a day before moving on to focusing strictly on her missions.

Kim was mature enough to deal with real life problems, but her relative ease in getting over their relationship was startling. It was almost as if they never expected it to last to begin with. That was a sad thought and one she discovered she wasn’t as surprised about.

The roaring of an engine pulled her from her doldrums and she looked out to their yard to see a lone motorcycle coast onto where the sidewalk met the grass. A featureless, jet black sports bike sat suspiciously facing towards their house, an even more suspicious rider atop it. The combination full set of leathers and riding helmet made it impossible to decipher who the person was, but the way the outfit hugged their slender frame made it evident it was a female.

The rider pushed the kickstand out and dismounted the bike, head sweeping back and forth as she reached the middle of their front yard and turned to face back the way she’d come. She didn’t even glance in Ann’s direction as she knelt down into a sitting position and waited.

Ann made eye contact with her husband James, who shrugged in response to the strange visitor. Ann patted the boys to hurry inside with their father as she approached the biker with great hesitation.

 

“Can I help you?” Ann asked.

 

The rider turned slightly towards her, “Nope.”

 

The muffled voice gave no clue to its owner’s origin.

 

Ann stepped closer, “Why are you on my lawn?”

 

“Is the hero inside?” the biker ignored her question outright.

 

Ann blinked, “You mean Kim? Yes, she’s resting.”

 

“I heard she was injured on a mission.”

 

Ann nodded, “Not severely, but she needs time to heal.”

 

“I’m here to ensure she gets that time. Is her boy toy inside to protect her?”

 

“Protect her from what?” Ann suddenly asked, but the helmeted woman didn’t bother responding. “No, Ron isn’t inside, he’s…he’s not in the country right now.”

 

The woman scoffed, “Figures he wouldn’t be here when he’s actually needed.”

 

Ann wanted to keep the teens’ relationship status as unknown as possible, but there was something about the way the woman spoke about the duo. She seemed almost familiar with them, talking as though she knew them for many years.

 

“Ron and Kim aren’t together anymore,” Ann spoke softly. “That’s the only reason he isn’t here.”

 

The reaction to that factoid was surprisingly immediate. It was subtle, but Ann saw the woman’s posture straighten and her head rise ever so slightly.

 

Then, the woman laughed joylessly, “Wow. I thought those two would be together forever.”

 

“How do you know my daughter?” Ann finally decided to pry.

 

“I’m not up for twenty questions right now,” the biker gave a dismissive wave. “Give me an hour or so and I’ll be gone.”

 

Ann severely disliked the fashion that she was being dismissed with, but there was a small voice in her head that told her she did not want to agitate this visitor. She’d watched her daughter train and grow into a dangerous martial artists and she saw the same precise movements from this woman.

Whatever her motives, Ann believed that she didn’t mean her daughter any harm and that was all she worried about for the time being. Now, she had to decipher exactly what Kim was in danger from and what this woman intended to do if it showed.

Her first move was to question her daughter’s knowledge of their visitor, to which Kim had only offered a confused shrug. They both watched from Kim’s bedroom window, checking on the biker who still sat patiently on the manicured lawn. Eventually, Ann lost interest and began to focus on preparing dinner for her family.

 

* * *

 

 

Kim racked her brain for any clue about the identity of the biker in her yard, but she always came up with nothing substantial. The bike and leathers instantly made her think of Hirotaka, the exchange student from Yamanouchi, but the clearly feminine physique nixed that idea.

She knew of several females who were close enough to have an interest in she and Ron’s relationship, as her mom had claimed the woman outside behaved knowledgeable in regards to, but they all simply didn’t fit the person stationed comfortably affront her house.

With little to no answers prevalent, Kim simply rested in between checking the window to see if the person ever moved. It wasn’t until around five in the afternoon that there was any hint of activity and she’d just happened to check outside.

The biker was just beginning to stand as Kim noticed a small group of men, five in all, walking onto the yard. They were dressed over conspicuously, in the fashion of the Ninja Turtles, wide brimmed hats and retro styled trench coats. They were all large men and she realized they were henchmen of some variety impossible to tell from their disguises.

They stopped before the woman, who regarded them with a clearly threatening manner. Interested, Kim raised her window open, giving her a clear, close view of the altercation seemingly about to take place.

 

“Possible has a body guard?” one of the henchmen said. “Since when couldn’t the little girl fight her own battles?”

 

“No bodyguard,” the woman replied dryly. “I’m doing this for free, so you’ve caught me in a very sour mood. I suggest not doing something you’ll regret.”

 

“Regret’s on your end, honey. Possible’s down and we’re here to make sure she decides to stay down.”

 

The woman craned her neck and shook her shoulders, clearly limbering up for what was to come, “Beating on an already injured opponent? Jack Hench taught you boys better than that. Still, garden variety punching bags like you aren’t hired for their intelligence.”

 

Agitated, the lead henchman ran for her, revealing a concealed stun stick. The woman stood her ground as the others followed him.

Kim wanted to help, wanted to know exactly who this person was that was effectively running defense for her while she was injured. She had training of some kind, that much was evident from her stances, but she wondered how she would fare against five armed men.

Her answer came in the form of fast, fluid, lithe movements as the biker weaved and dodged in between every attack the henchmen could muster, making them look like the amateurs they were. She almost seemed to be playing with them, never counterattacking and allowing her moves to frustrate the attackers into making even more mistakes.

Kim watched in awe as her mind began to inform her that she recognized these movements. She’d been on the receiving end of some of these attacks, but it couldn’t be who she thought it was…could it?

At last, the biker tired of the games and systematically began attacking. With only a single blow per goon, she had them all unconscious and sprawled on the lawn within two minutes. The entire altercation had taken barely a minute over that and Kim was almost certain she knew who the mysterious biker was.

With hesitant speed, she maneuvered onto her crutches and rushed downstairs, ignoring the call from her mother for her to be careful. She threw open their front door just as the biker was walking back to her motorcycle.

 

“Wait!” Kim called as she struggled through the grass, but the biker kept walking.

 

“I called the authorities,” the woman called back. “This trash should be off your lawn soon.”

 

She threw a leg over the cycle, preparing to leave despite Kim’s pleas. Kim couldn’t let her go before she’d gotten answers. Her efforts were beginning to wear on her and she knew that she wouldn’t make it in time to physically stop her.

In a last ditch effort, she fell to her good knee and gave one last call to the woman.

 

“Shego, please!”

 

The woman finally acknowledged her enough to turn her helmeted head in her direction. With an audible sigh, she reached up and unhooked the chin strap of her helmet. Silky black hair cascaded out from the helmet as she lifted it from her and hooked it onto the post on the back part of her cycle.

 

“The point of a disguise, Pumpkin,” the green skinned woman began, “is so people don’t realize it’s me.”

 

She was right! No one could move like the former villain, an equal to Kim herself in combat abilities. Her mysterious excitement over seeing the woman was immediately followed by her body announcing it was done for the day by making her pass out.

 

It was clearly night time by the time she awoke again and she was surprised to find herself resting comfortably on her own bed. She lay there for a moment, allowing her brain to relive the moments prior to her unconsciousness.

As soon as her thoughts came to Shego, she lurched from the bed with all the clumsiness of an injured person and limped to the bedroom window. Outside, the darkened sky told her it had to have been several hours past her passing out, but she was astonished to see that the green woman’s bike was still outside.

Questions stopped just short in her brain a she realized that she couldn’t answer any of them. Instead, she retrieved a single crutch and headed downstairs to find the person who could. The sound of voices carried throughout the upstairs and she was oddly excited to hear Shego’s dry voice mixed in with her parents’.

She downed the stairs with far more ease than she used previously, and rounded the corner to see her mother in the finishing stages of washing dishes. Her father stood next to her as he dried each one she handed him and both looked like they had befuddled looks on their faces.

Their discomfort clearly came from the former superhero sitting at their dinner table, hands cupped around a coffee mug. Shego looked for the all the world like she was bored out of her skull, but the fact that she was attempting to carry on a conversation with Kim’s parents was entirely unexpected.

Shego made eye contact with Kim first and her first reaction was to roll her eyes and lift up her hand, opening and closing her fingers in a talking motion. Kim couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her.

 

“You’re awake,” her mom turned to her with a smile. “Your food’s in the fridge.”

 

“Thanks,” Kim started for the fridge, but Shego stood and jabbed a finger towards the seat across from her.

 

“Sit,” she commanded and walked to the fridge, pulling out a plate covered in aluminum foil.

 

Kim was substantially dumbfounded as she unconsciously followed orders, plopping down in the chair as Shego tossed her food in the microwave.

 

“…Thank you, Shego,” Ann stuttered before throwing her daughter an inquisitive eyebrow.

 

Kim only shrugged as she clearly had no clue where to begin deciphering Shego’s out of character behavior. Still, she was avoiding a fight that Kim clearly wasn’t able to win at this time, so she’d take anything at the moment.

Food heated, Shego plopped the plate noisily before the redhead and took her seat opposite her, leaning back and rocking the chair on two legs. She didn’t appear eager to speak, so Kim took the opportunity to appease her currently growling stomach.

 

“We were just thanking Shego for defending you earlier,” Ann sat next to her daughter and rustled her hair.

 

“I wouldn’t call it defending,” Shego interjected. “I just hate seeing grown men pick on the injured. There’s no respect amongst villains anymore.”

 

“Not that I couldn’t take them,” Kim said between mouthfuls.

 

Shego merely grinned in response.

 

“So, what’s the occasion?” Kim asked. “It wasn’t only to defend me, or else you wouldn’t still be here.”

 

The woman suddenly bit her lip, seemingly nervous of the question everyone seemed to be curious over. She didn’t answer immediately, which held Kim’s attention much more effectively than any of her behavior thus far.

Shego was not one to mince words or even hide what she was really thinking, so her hesitance only served to increase Kim’s curiosity to a fever pitch. It took a hesitant glance from the woman to Kim’s parents for her to understand her hesitance.

 

“I think I should talk to Shego alone,” Kim patted her mom’s hand.

 

Ann opened her mouth to disagree, but she knew her daughter was more than capable of handling herself even while injured. She simply kissed her daughter’s forehead and gave a final thanks to the green woman before walking into the living room with James.

Kim stood and beckoned Shego to follow, who gave a thankfully silent sigh in response. It wasn’t as strange of a feeling as Kim was expecting to have her once mortal enemy walking through her house, up her stairs, and into her loft. It wasn’t as easy as having Monique visit, but it wasn’t as jarring as having a villain over ought to have been.

Once upstairs, Shego made a show of almost slamming the door shut and almost growling in irritation.

 

“God, you’re parents are even more boringly apple pie than you are!”

 

                Her outburst certainly wasn’t expected, but the feeling of disappointment that followed it was more palpable than even Kim had been expecting.

 

“Ah, there you are,” Kim said dejectedly as she tossed her crutch to the floor and flopped onto her bed.

 

Shego must have noticed her mood shift, because the next words out of her mouth were much softer.

 

“No offense, okay. They just remind me of my brothers. You’re not _that_ bad.”

 

It did little to brighten her. She didn’t know why she was disappointed or why she had expected anything else from the brazen woman. It had been so long since they’d seen one another that she was hoping there’d been a priority shift since the Lorwardian invasion.

Maybe…maybe she was just hoping Ms. Go would have walked through the door instead. Every encounter with Shego after her brief switch from evil to good was difficult for Kim simply because they’d gotten much closer than she could have imagined. She wondered if Shego even remembered that time or even saw it as something positive.

 

“I’m surprised you’d keep these around,” Shego pulled her attention outward.

 

The woman stood next to her vanity and held a framed photo of herself, Ron, and Rufus. It was one of her favorite memories of her now ex-boyfriend and his pet and she couldn’t imagine ridding herself of it.

 

“Who’d have thought you and the buffoon wouldn’t last,” she almost seemed to be speaking to herself.

 

“Why are you here?” Kim spat, angrier than she was intending.

 

Shego shot her an annoyed glance before returning the picture, “Something bothering you, Possible?”

 

“You’re bothering me,” she grabbed a pillow and hugged it. “I’m grateful for your help with the thugs outside, but if you’re here to tease me about my breakup with Ron, then I’m not in the mood.”

 

Shego took the obvious posture of leaning against her wall and throwing her hands into her jacket pockets. They’d already gotten on each other’s nerves and that was the thing that cinched Kim’s belief that they could never be friends again, not like when she was brain washed.

Kim felt pathetic from the thought, not so much that they were so opposite one another in every conceivable way, but the fact that she would even think Shego would be better brainwashed again. For as fun as Ms. Go had been, she always reminded herself that it wasn’t Shego’s choice to be that way.

This was the real Shego: loud, unapologetic, condescending and pouting in Kim’s room as neither of them chose to speak to bury the growing tension between them. Only two choices remained for them to even consider friendship: either Shego turn to good or Kim becomes evil and both were equally unlikely of happening.

Perhaps they were always simply meant to be enemies. Except now, according to Global Justice, Shego’s days of villainy had halted ever since the invasion was thwarted. She’d skipped town almost as soon as Drakken had started accepting paychecks from GJ. Though there were no reports of trouble anywhere she was eventually located, Kim couldn’t bring herself to believe the woman had found something more worthwhile to do with her vast talent and free time.

 

A sudden sputter from Shego startled her, “Can’t believe I’m doing this. Okay, Princess, you want to know why I’m here? Like a fool, I got an idea in my head that seems more and more foolish the more it’s in there. BUT, here it comes…”

 

She inhaled shakily, obviously dreading whatever she were about to say. Kim had never seen the woman this hesitant, so much so that she was captivated into watching her intently as she spoke.

 

Shego breathed, “Why haven’t you joined Global Justice yet? Truthfully?”

 

Kim blinked in confusion from the sudden question, “I...just didn’t. I couldn’t see myself as part of them.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I value one thing over everything else, Shego, and that’s trust. While Dr. Director and the agents are good people, I can’t trust them like I do Ron or Rufus or Monique. I can’t fight next to people I can’t fully trust. Plus, they wanted to make me a soldier, trained to behave and act just like everyone else. I’m too much of an individual to be a soldier.”

 

“You value your identity over their ideals,” Shego nodded approvingly.

 

“I respect their ideals; I just don’t believe it has to be accomplished their way. They’re so methodical, even predictable, and you know me. I’m a leap through the window sort of girl.”

 

Shego smiled, actually _smiled_ , from Kim’s words, “And that’s why they’d slow you down, Cupcake. You’re better than all of them. You need people who can keep up with you.”

 

“I’m not as good as I thought I was,” Kim mumbled, lifting her injured knee for emphasis.

 

“That’s because you’ve been alone for the past few missions. As intolerable as the buffoon was, he was still there to have your back. You’re talented beyond compare, but you’re only human.”

 

“I’ve heard this speech recently,” Kim grumbled and looked away.

 

“It’s not a speech, its advice. Some that you should take to heart before something worse happens to you.”

 

Kim sighed and hugged her pillow tighter. She wanted her Pandaroo, but there was no way she was going to grasp onto her stuffed toy with her enemy in the room. She’d never hear the end of it.

 

“In case you haven’t noticed,” Kim began, “I’m missing a few key components for a team. Namely, other people who I can trust. I still have Wade, but he’s a strictly stay at base type.”

 

Shego had no comeback for that bit and so they both remained silent for several moments more. Kim was all too aware that Ron and Rufus’ absence had left a sizeable hole in her life that would not be easily filled in the near future.

 

“So, Team Possible is over? Are you finally retiring?”

 

Kim couldn’t look at her as she spoke the next few words, “Probably.”

 

Shego pushed herself from the wall and paced back and forth before Kim’s bed. She clearly had more to say, but she looked to be choosing the rights words to begin with. Finally, she faced the redhead with a sudden look of complete seriousness.

 

“I agree. I think it’s time for Team Possible to disappear.”

 

Kim’s heart sunk at the words, but she could bring forth no argument against the idea.

 

“It’s time to move on to something greater,” she continued. “Team Possible is no more. I’m going freelance, Kim, and I’m going to be starting my own team…”

 

She moved to the bed and extended a hand to her adversary. The hope and fear evident in the older woman’s eyes was foreign as far as Kim knew her. Still, it was the hopeful smile she wore that excited Kim for some strange reason, even more so than her response to her next words.

 

“…and I want you to be a part of it.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Author’s Note: Prize to the first reader who can tell me what Shego’s biker leathers are a reference to.**

**I wanted to make this story less dramatic and more fun like the show, but it just came out so serious due to the overall tone. I’m pleased with how it turned out, so no regrets there. Plus, I sense fun shenanigans in the future, so there’s plenty of make-up time. Feedback and comments are encouraged and appreciated.**

**If you enjoy this story, then please check out my official novel I’ve written Ordo Draconum: The Lazarus Vial on multiple sites: Smashwords, Barnes & Noble, Outskirts Press and Amazon.**


	2. Kim Possible: Necessary Changes Chapter 2

**al Nonsense:** I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters contained herein. However, I am willing to pay money for the franchise since Disney, its current owner, is content to do little with it.

 

Shego’s motorcycle leathers were a reference to Akira Kazama from the video game Rival Schools.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_ Kim Possible: Necessary Changes _ **

**_ Chapter 2 _ **

 

Kim’s mouth opened, but no sound could be forced out. She stared at the smiling, older woman as her hand dangled in empty air between them. The redhead was completely thrown off her game and even when her mind returned to her and begged her to say something, she sat frozen and befuddled. It wasn’t until Shego’s smile faltered into a grimace, not until a real look of hurt entered those deep, emerald green eyes, that Kim managed anything at all.

 

“Are you serious?” Kim mumbled, immediately regretting the almost chiding tone she had used.

 

Shego’s open hand morphed into an angry fist just long enough before she swiped it away and back to her side. With a huff, she turned her back on the teen and walked across the room.

 

“I almost wish I wasn’t now,” the woman sounded…disappointed? “Look, I’m sorry I bothered you with this. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

 

She suddenly moved for the bedroom door, looking for all the world like she wanted to be as far away from here as possible. In a confused panic, Kim blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

 

“I didn’t say no.”

 

Hand on the doorknob, Shego froze. She didn’t turn around, didn’t move an inch past her current stance. Kim new she was waiting for more, but she was so close to being gone again and this time most probably for good.

Kim suddenly didn’t want that. It surprised her to discover she felt bad about never seeing the woman again and she couldn’t understand why. They hated each other; of course, there was a mutual respect, but they’d made it clear in no uncertain terms that they despised one another.

 

“You can’t just expect me to say yes,” Kim thought of how she could coax the flighty creature back into her room. “I just finished telling you about trust. Do we honestly trust each other enough to be partners?”

 

Shego turned to her and now she wore a face of neutrality. Whatever emotions she was experiencing, she was playing it close to her chest.

 

“You trusted me during the invasion,” she began. “You and I practically saved the world single handedly.”

 

“That’s different. I trusted you to have the world’s best interest at heart. You’re asking both of us to have each other’s well-being as priority. Can you do that?”

 

“Can you?” she fired back.

 

Kim grimaced, because she wasn’t sure she knew the answer. Judging by Shego’s rapid fire comeback with a lack of an answer, she thought she already knew the woman’s conclusion.

 

“Can we ever be friends, Shego?” she almost whispered the question, because she feared the answer.

 

Shego didn’t answer at first. She grimaced even more than usual, sighed, leaned against the door and looked at the ground. She did everything but make eye contact with the teen, making her think there was an insane amount of debate going on internally.

 

“Probably not,” she finally answered. “But, do we have to be friends to be partners?”

 

It was Kim’s turn to frown, “How can you ask that? What is it about me that disgusts you?”

 

“Everything!” she almost bellowed. “You’re a cheerleader, you’re impossibly intelligent, you’re limitlessly talented, and you have a saccharinely sweet and loving family. You put on this All-American, do-gooder persona that everyone just fawns over. You play superhero just like my idiotic brothers. You represent everything in humanity that I hate, Possible.”

 

Kim felt a sharp barb for every venomous word the woman spat at her. Her opinion shouldn’t have meant that much, but clearly there was more stock in Shego’s musings than Kim had anticipated.

 

“What irks me the most,” Shego lowered her voice, “is that I don’t hate you for it.”

 

Something pulsed deep inside Kim. Those few words made her lift her head and drop the pillow she was strangling for support. It was such a simple combination of words, but the meaning behind them was overwhelmingly optimistic. The green woman looked at odds. She truly seemed as though it irritated her that she couldn’t dislike the one person who stood for everything she avoided becoming.

With a chuckle, Kim bounced off the bed and landed on a single, still functioning foot. With as much ease as she could muster, she limped closer to Shego, who was watching her with a perplexed expression.

 

“Do you know what you just did?” Kim asked with a playfully impish grin on her face.

 

Shego blinked, “…no.”

 

“You just shared something personal with me. You just opened up to me. That’s what friends do.”

 

Shego scrunched her face, “Don’t you even dare…”

 

“Say we’re friends,” Kim demanded playfully.

 

“Never!” Shego put out a single, threatening fist, but there was no true threat behind it.

 

“I’ll be your partner,” Kim watched delightedly as Shego’s face turned a stranger shade of green. “But only if you say that we’re friends.”

 

Kim saw deep thought behind those eyes, insane amounts of trepidation mixed with a clear and evident desire to say yes. Kim wasn’t always good with reading other people, in fact she kind of sucked at it for the most part, but Shego had always been an easy read for her.

It might be because of the fact that the two held more in common than either would ever really admit. Or rather, Kim and Ms. Go had more in common. And that was where her real intrigue lay: where did the big bad Shego end and the sweet Ms. Go begin? Were they one in the same or was it a side that Shego simply refused to acknowledge.

Kim had no real belief that the woman could be changed and honestly, she didn’t want to change her. Instead, she wanted to see just how much of the spiky exterior was a defense mechanism. She’d gone from believing she could do anything to actively questioning her abilities in the span of a day. Her injury and her attacker’s advice had given her a new perspective on life. She needed people more than ever, especially now.

 

“How long until your leg heals?” Shego suddenly asked.

 

Kim blinked, “Mom says at least a week, why?”

 

“No action until then. Before you’re fully healed and ready to go…I’ll show you I can be trusted.”

 

“I already said you just have to say we’re friends to seal the deal.”

 

“That’s not how friends are made, Pumpkin. I never had anything handed to me and I won’t start now. I’ll earn it, just like it’s supposed to be done. Maybe then…we _might_ be friends.”

 

The amount of doubt on Shego’s face was rather disheartening, but she actually understood what Kim wanted. There was no easy way to accomplish what she was expecting and it made it mean more that Shego was willing to work to make it happen. Kim would do the same for her.

 

“I don’t hate you either,” Kim smiled, which noticeably rocked the older woman. “You’re rude, self-centered, egotistical, and dishonest…but I’ve never hated you.”

 

“Okay, bonding time is over,” Shego threw up her hands and opened the door to leave.

 

Kim took crutch in hand as she followed the woman’s retreat, walking her to their front door. They were both outside on the front doorstep when Kim had a thought.

 

“Where are you staying?”

 

“Plenty of safe houses within the next few miles. I’ll work something out.”

 

“You could stay here,” she offered before thinking about where she could actually stay in the house.

 

Nononononono,” Shego wagged a finger. “Not in this house, with that family, no way.”

 

Kim chuckled, “See you tomorrow then? We can go out shopping. I can’t stay cooped up for long and the parents would be more comfortable if I had someone go with me.”

 

“Sounds absolutely teen-ish, but I’ve got nothing better to do. Maybe we can find you a new man at the mall.”

 

“We can focus on you for the time being,” Kim hand waved that little displeasing thought away.

 

“Middleton doesn’t exactly have my type,” she called from her bike as she swung a leg over and lifted her helmet.

 

“What’s your type?” Kim yelled to her.

 

Shego spun her hair into a bun and placed the helmet over her head, keeping it in place. She lifted the visor up just long enough to yell “Rich!” before throttling the cycle and speeding off in the direction of Upperton.

 

* * *

 

 

Dementor watched a crane swoop over him as it carried a shipping container from one side of his complex to the other. The sounds of henchmen working and machinery puttering away were music to his ears. It was the sound of progress, slow and steady, and it calmed him inside and out. It was a good day and for multiple reasons. His complex was nearly completed, his Doom Lair or whatever name he finalized on, nestled in a small expanse of open land several miles outside the city of Berlin. Hidden from the prying eyes of local authorities, it was a multiple floored marvel of stolen technology and his team’s hard work.

Berlin was the largest major city in all of Germany, with over three million citizens all ready to be taken advantage of by a certain helmeted villain. At least, that’s what he hoped everyone believed. He was now a villain who had nothing to fear from a now retired teen hero. Dementor cracked his knuckles in raw anticipated joy.

The report of Kim Possible’s site going down had made the rounds in the villain community in record time and Dementor was so pleased he’d had the announcement commemorated on a gigantic, cloth banner that hung proudly over the main entrance to his workshop. It was a morale booster to every henchman who worked for him and a reminder that their major worries were over. With Global Justice tied up in defensive planning against future invasions and now the girl who could do anything injured and bedridden for the foreseeable future, villains everywhere had carte blanche to do whatever they wished.

Unfortunately for the quitters who bowed out as soon as things looked worst, very few would be able to reap the vast rewards laid before them.

 

“You see?!” he yelled out over his workers. “You see what awaits the world now?! With their protectors gone, they merely wait for inevitability to claim them!”

 

He gave a sweeping movement of his arm, indicating in theatrical grandeur the marvels he would use to take the world.

 

“All thanks to you,” he finished with eyes on a lone henchman sitting at a folding table.

 

The henchman barely noticed his tirade as he focused intently on the game of Solitaire before him. Dementor circled the man proudly. Who would have thought a thug from his own ranks would have been the one to wound the great Kim Possible? He’d known the man was dangerous from the moment he hired him and his small team of mercenaries. They’d come to him looking for work and had surprised the helmeted leader with skills far beyond their asking price.

He’d been the leader, but he’d been more than willing to follow Dementor’s orders with impressive results. Though he’d been a good soldier, he’d always made clear one desire: to beat Kim Possible. From the reports coming through their channels, he’d done more than adequately. Saving him from Canadian authorities had been a wise decision after all.

 

“You’d be a fool to think Possible is out of the game permanently,” the henchman spoke confidently without looking up.

 

“She’s never shut down her site before,” Dementor cackled. “It’s practically a white flag.”

 

“My victory, if that’s what you choose to call it, was a psychological one. Once she recovers from that, she’ll get back into the game.”

 

“You sound hopeful,” Dementor finally lost his smile.

 

“I pray for the day it comes. I’m no coward, good Doctor. Beating her in anything except one on one battle is pointless.”

 

Unconsciously, the henchman reached up to his wounded nose. It was still red and swollen in some places, but the man had refused Dementor’s offers of first aid. He treated it as a reminder, it seemed.

 

“You get first crack at her whenever she decides to return, Mr…”

 

“David,” he answered, finally looking up from his game. “Just David.”

 

“You have the first fight against her, by my word; one on one, no distractions. You will beat her, mein freund.”

 

David reached up and pulled off the mask he wore, that all Dementor’s henchmen wore. Long, dark brown hair billowed down both sides of his head, reaching down to his chin. The rest was pulled into a thick ponytail that clung closely to his head. He looked early thirties, but he could have been mistaken. His handsome features made it difficult to set an age. Whoever he was, he aged well.

 

“I’ve been beaten many times in fights,” David grinned as he spoke. “Losing isn’t new to me. But Kim Possible…she made it seem easy. I’ve never lost that quickly, that efficiently, especially to an injured opponent.”

 

Dementor’s gut clenched from the face the handsome man was making. He seemed to be in awe from the memory, almost transfixed like a trance. His eyes glittered with something Dementor had seen in many people in his profession: Mr. David was not exactly in control of all his mental faculties. He turned to the doctor and seemed to stare straight through him. Dementor felt chills run through him, but nothing prepared him for the words the strange man spoke next in an almost fanatical tone.

 

“She was everything I’d dreamed she would be.”

 

That was more than the doctor could stand. The tone he’d used had been unsettling and he suddenly wanted to be anywhere else but near the man. He nodded politely and briskly walked away, towards the sliding door that led to his science division. He hoped the henchman was wrong about Possible, but now wasn’t the time to worry over specters. He stepped into a series of rooms designated to house different experiments, weaving through them with intimate knowledge of what each lab held.

He stopped at a door marked MFR and allowed the computer scanners to sweep over his body and verify his identity. A musical tone indicated his security clearance and he stepped inside. A duo of coated scientists stood over a control panel set against a glass tube.

 

“PROGRESS REPORT!” he yelled as he entered.

 

“By the Nine!” the older, gray-haired scientist covered an ear. “Must you yell like that in such a confined area?”

 

“I’m used to it by now,” the younger scientist shrugged indifferently.

 

“I’ll buy you new ears if you succeed,” the doctor crossed his arms. “Is everything still going slowly?”

 

“As slow as can be expected,” the older scientist spoke in a faint, British accent. “We’re dealing with magic here, not science. Still, we’ve gotten some of the most knowledgeable people on it. It shouldn’t be much longer.”

 

Dementor walked closer to the glass and placed a palm against it, admiring the occupant. An unconscious Montgomery Fisk, aka Monkey Fist, hung suspended from several devices fed through the tube. Most of his body was still stone, but they’d successfully healed multiple places already.

 

“Do your best, gentlemen, but there is no hurry,” the doctor walked back towards the entrance. “Make sure our guest is comfortable when he’s finally cured. He’s going to need much rest to prepare for all he’s going to owe us.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kim wondered how long Shego had been at the villain game to have afforded the vast amounts of wealth she unconsciously waved in everyone’s faces. From her frequent trips to very expensive spas to her accumulated collection of top quality vehicles and clothing, the woman held herself with an unmistakable level of style. Kim almost envied her, but she knew she had no real use for such extravagances. These were the things that people only purchased because they had the money to blow, not because they liked them.

The teen hero openly admitted she was fickle about where her clothing came from, but she loved wearing what she purchased and never let something sit in her closet unused for long periods of time. Combined with the fact that she hadn’t changed much physically in the past few years and she wasn’t exactly wanting for outfits. On the flip side, Shego had made it clear her one single safe house closest to Middleton was lacking in finer duds, so she was intent on splurging to her wallet’s content.

They were an odd pairing, to be sure, walking through the multi-story Middleton mall side by side. Kim hobbled on her crutches, annoyed by the pace she was forced to keep and longing for the day she could begin using a walking cast alone. She was dressed in a loose fitting, white and blue shirt that exposed both shoulders and showed the straps of her green crop top underneath. Her top, along with her blue capris, were a standard wear due to their allowance of ease of movement, so they were perfect for sudden necessities of action. Just because she was injured didn’t mean she wasn’t ready to put someone down.

While Kim was comfortably dressed, Shego had gone full style. Her black and white striped, low cut V-neck showed off just enough collar bone to entice, but not so much that she didn’t appear classy. To Kim’s surprise, she wore a black miniskirt that reminded her of her Ms. Go attire, but with black stockings and riding boots. It was clear who made the most income between them, but neither seemed to notice such differences for very long. They’d chatted most of the car ride and actually talked as they walked to the point that they’d passed several stores they’d intended to visit.

It was mostly dull conversation, menial factoids about themselves that would surprise literally no one. Still, it was a foundation for later discoveries and small morsels that would help them to relate and define what she hoped would become a friendship. Kim watched the older woman as she spoke and couldn’t help noticing the air of comfort that surrounded her. She was off her guard, or so it seemed, defenses down in an attempt to meet the teen halfway. The redhead appreciated the display more that she could ever convey.

Of course, their first stop was Club Banana. As far as current fashions were concerned, the store was constantly ahead of the curve and popular beyond compare. Kim had allowed Shego to lead them there in hopes that the visit would lead to fonder memories of their short-lived friendship. What she hadn’t remembered was that Monique still part timed there during her less busy school hours.

As soon as she made eye contact with the dark skinned girl, Kim threw a preemptive finger to her lips.

 

“Be right back,” Kim said to Shego. “Get me something nice.”

 

“That’s adorable that you think I’m buying you something,” she cooed mockingly.

 

She hobbled to Monique, who stood with arms crossed and eyebrows raised next to the checkout counter.

 

Monique thankfully looked more surprised than angry, “I must be further out of the loop than I imagined. Between you on crutches and you shopping with Shego, I’m inclined to believe that I’ve missed some major plot development.”

 

“Part of the reason I’m here was to let you know I was okay before anyone worried you,” Kim held out both arms.

 

Monique delicately leaned in and hugged her, “GF, I’m going to worry no matter what. So, did Ms. Plasma Thrower get hit with that reverse ploifier thingy again?”

 

Kim watched the older woman shop as they spoke, “Surprisingly, no. She’s on her best behavior…because she wants us to form a team.”

 

“She aware you’re already on a team?” Monique smiled at her friend, which was immediately replaced with an astonished look. “What about Team Possible!?”

 

Kim turned her attention to the floor, “It’s not much of a team anymore.”

 

Monique leaned in and placed an arm around her friend, “Girl, Ron is coming back. Even if you two never patch things up romantically, you know he’ll always have your back.”

 

“That’s fine, whenever he comes back. But no one had my back in Canada and look what happened. How much luck can I pull out of nowhere before I suffer worse than a bad knee? Maybe Shego is right.”

 

“The woman has tried to off you multiple times over the past few years, let’s not forget that.”

 

Kim relived those memories in an instant. Every knockdown drag out brawl she’d ever shared with the green thief as they both did their best to beat the other. They knew at those times that they were enemies, but Kim couldn’t convince herself that Shego was simply waiting for an opportunity to strike.

 

“She protected me when I was injured, Mon. She’s had every opportunity to take me out, but she hasn’t so much as made a threatening gesture.”

 

Monique sighed, “If the Lorwardian invasion hadn’t happened, I would call you crazy. Buuuut, she didn’t leave you to fight them alone, so maybe there’s good in her after all.”

 

Monique grabbed Kim’s hands and forced her to make eye contact, “You’ve always had good judgment, so I’ll trust you on this. Just be careful.”

 

Kim gave a grateful smile, overjoyed that she wasn’t crazy and that someone else held any kind of belief that even Shego could possess a side worth trusting.

 

“And keep a girl up to date once in a while,” she playfully smacked Kim’s hands away, eliciting a giggle. “She’d better not replace me as you’re number one BGFF.”

 

“No one could replace you, Mon,” Kim winked at her and waved goodbye as she went to rejoin Shego.

 

The next two hours were more fun than she’d anticipated. The fears of having little to speak of with the thief or the awkwardness of being enemies were dissipated the longer they both seemed to enjoy the others company. It wasn’t the Ms. Go experience she’s been hoping for, but something else entirely. Her good persona had felt like having a big sister to laugh about boys and compare clothing styles. Shego now was simply the same person she’d fought for years, except now much more subdued and not trying to hurt her.

She surprisingly felt less safe around this version of the woman, but it wasn’t exactly because she feared Shego herself. There was a danger radiating off the ex-villain that intrigued her. Perhaps it was even the woman’s company itself that elicited a strange excitement, but why? The redhead wrestled with these thoughts as they shopped, taking on a few too many bags than they were intending. Shego’s desire for new clothes gained her a new pair of tight, black jeans and matching green and black halter top, a new pair of pumps, and something she hadn’t allowed Kim to see.

When Kim had questioned her about the secret purchase, she’d become slightly agitated, stating she never pried into Kim’s Hello Kitty underwear or whatever she had. When Kim had stared silently wide eyed, accidentally admitting her possession of said underwear, they’d both gone silent for some time. It wasn’t until Shego had left Kim in the food court to procure some snacks and come back that Kim snapped out of her embarrassing stupor.

 

“Hungry?” Shego placed a vegetable wrap in her eyesight.

 

“Yeah,” she barely replied and accepted the gift.

 

Shego flopped down on the metal chair opposite her, munching on her own wrap and trying desperately to avoid eye contact with the redhead. It wasn’t until her third bite into her wrap that she noticed something.

 

“No tomatoes or mayonnaise,” she whispered.

 

Shego glanced in her direction, “What?”

 

“You ordered it just the way I like it.”

 

Kim turned to her just as the green woman looked away, focusing her own on nothing specific. The teen thought she noticed a tint of green darken on the woman’s cheeks.

 

“Lucky guess,” she answered rather coldly.

 

It would have turned Kim away from conversation, but the reply, while curt, lacked any real venom. She watched the older woman continue to avoid eye contact, trying to decipher what thought processes could be running through that head. How did she know something so personal about Kim’s tastes? Intriguing as it was, the more enlightening fact was that she’d taken the time to actually apply that knowledge in a genuine attempt at being kind. Shego could avoid her eyes and feign ignorance all she wanted, but Kim wasn’t fooled.

 

“He’s cute,” Shego nodded her head towards the direction she faced.

 

Kim followed her eyesight, attempting to place the person of interest in the slightly packed food court. There were certainly no shortages of teens, teen boys at that, but one stood out amongst the others. At a table full of other chattering teens, a lone boy was just sitting down. He was clearly good looking, even from the distance, and she knew Shego had pinpointed this specific one.

He was around Kim’s age, tall and lightly built. His hair was gelled into an acceptable amount of spikes, not overbearing in number but still enough to give him a wild look. A small tuft of hair sat well groomed on his chin and beneath his jawline. He was definitely a looker, no question, and Kim stared at him for a few moments…then she suddenly lost all interest, turning back to her table and appearing to find the table cloth more interesting.

 

Shego immediately noticed her change, “Well?”

 

“He’s alright,” Kim muttered.

 

“You mean, he’s not Ron.”

 

Kim felt a little ounce of indignation rise into her chest before she blew it out irritably. She had no idea what she meant by that, but it was clear she had no interest in ogling the handsome boy. She never lied to herself that she wasn’t as much a horn dog for cute guys as any other girl, but she saw nothing special when she looked at him. He was just like any other person in the court.

 

“Ron and I are done,” Kim leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling. “Heck, I don’t even think we began.”

 

Shego didn’t respond, but simply leaned closer and rested her chin on her hand. It was the universal sign for her to continue.

 

“We hooked up immediately after the Eric fiasco. I was so into Eric it was alarming. It was the one moment I let my personal life overrule my professional life. Then, he turns out to be a synthodrone and I almost give up entirely. Luckily, Ron was there to pull me out of my funk.”

 

She looked down to see Shego staring at nothing again, this time lost in a world of thought.

 

“Not my proudest moment,” the green woman said. “Beating you psychologically wasn’t a victory in my eyes, but Drakken had thought that one through. Still, you got to kick me into an electrical tower.”

 

“That doesn’t make us even,” Kim glared at her.

 

“I didn’t say it did. It still hurt, though. So, it sounds like Stoppable manned up and fixed you when you were broken. It’s romantic, I’ll give it that.”

 

“Was it?” Kim seemed to ask no one in particular. “Did he do anything that my mom or dad wouldn’t have done in his shoes? He’d always been like a brother to me, but after Eric…I just needed someone to actually be there for me. Maybe I used him.”

 

“Sounds like you used each other,” Shego waved a hand.

 

Kim didn’t answer. The more she thought about it, the worse it became. Why had she kissed Ron? Was it the emotional overhaul, the disappointment of losing Eric, or maybe she just accepted the first sign of affection shown towards her. It was painful to remember how right it felt for their senior year and then how wrong it felt the longer they stayed together. Ron had been stir crazy over the chance Kim would dump him during their senior year, but he was the one who finally called it off. It must have been so apparent, even her normally aloof friend could see it coming.

 

“Welcome to being a teenager, Kimmie,” Shego spoke of her pain casually. “You thought you were in love, but you weren’t. Be glad that it happened when you were young and not when you’re old and desperate.”

 

“I was so sure about him,” Kim closed her eyes. “How could I be that wrong over something so sure? I was so sure I could do anything and now…”

 

She jabbed a finger at her brace for effectiveness. Shego merely hand waved it away as if it were nothing.

 

“So, big bad Kim Possible is gonna quit after she gets beaten?” the woman chided. “You’ve gotten soft.”

 

Kim furrowed a brow in response, despite what she knew was an inevitable reaction. This was Shego, so why did she think she would understand? She wondered if the woman knew what it felt like to fight for other people. Admittedly, she’d fought those goons yesterday to defend her, but what were her intentions? Shego was many things, but noble certainly wasn’t one of them. Had it been a visible favor, a stunt to make Kim more susceptible to accepting her partnership? Would she go so far to make sure she got her way? The answer, of course, was yes. This was Shego after all, so it was entirely possible. In fact, it was more probable the more she thought it through.

 

“I have to go to the restroom,” Kim stood and grabbed her crutches, suddenly wanting to be further away from the thief.

 

Shego gave no response as the teen passed her and walked away, dejected and wondering why she’d made herself believe it could work out between them. It was Ron all over again.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as Shego had turned to watch Kim leave, Betty Director moved towards the table. She watched the ex-villain gaze after her younger cohort and then turn back to exhale and place her face in her hands. With her eyes still covered, Betty dropped smoothly into Kim’s empty seat.

 

“Seat’s taken, honey,” Shego mumbled.

 

“I won’t be long,” Betty said.

 

Shego looked up, a hint of agitation present on her features… and then she scrunched her face at the sight of Betty’s disguise…and then she stifled a giggle. Betty sighed, expecting such a response. She wanted to go full incognito for this little meet up, but she’d been out of the game for so long. Being Director gave you very little time for field work, especially espionage, so to say her costume was ineffective was quite an understatement.

She wore a college hoodie, dark purple and red, and a pair of baggy cargos. Her face was hidden by a baseball cap with the bill tucked down and her trademark eye patch was replaced by a dark pair of sunglasses. Not only did she not look like Betty Director, she looked like a young man and she wasn’t sure if that was a compliment or an insult to her disguise choice.

 

“Can I help you sir?” Shego almost groaned from laughter.

 

Betty’s head already began to throb, “Can it. I’m not here for your games.”

 

Shego grinned devilishly at her, “Then what do you want?”

 

Betty glanced towards the restrooms, “Why are you here with her?”

 

Shego leaned sideways and lazily against the table, “Shopping. Doy.”

 

“Don’t play coy with me.”

 

She watched the green woman narrow her eyes, obviously deciding how much she wanted to tell the director. The thief was playing with her, no doubt, and she was loving every second of it. Betty held her temper admirably.

 

“You already know what I’ve offered Kim,” Shego lost that grin. “Seeing her here must tell you everything you need to know about her answer.”

 

“Unlikely. Kim is young, but she’s smart; smarter than you, at least. She knows when she’s being played.”

 

“Then I guess that either means she’s not as smart as you thought,” Shego bared her teeth playfully, “or I’m actually not playing at anything.”

 

“Wouldn’t that be a miracle? I’m not going to stand by and let you manipulate Kim at her lowest point. You harm her and I bring Global Justice down on you.”

 

Shego was in full intimidation mode now as she lowered her head only slightly and her eyes darkened. Somehow, she didn’t resort to her plasma, which was surprising.

 

“Maybe you’re just jealous there’s a chance Kim will choose me over your little club,” she challenged.

 

Betty laughed, “The best thing Possible’s done recently is deny our enlistment. She’s a different material than us; she’s more effective surrounded by people she knows. She doesn’t know you; not the real you. How long will it take for you to abandon her like you did Drakken?”

 

“Drakken had my loyalty until he started accepting paychecks from you. Tell me, who turned whose back first?”

 

Betty sat up closer to the woman, glowering just as she’d been trained to intimidate her enemies. It didn’t even make Shego flinch. The ex-thief was up to something, no doubt, but Betty couldn’t figure her out. That challenging nature the woman had always presented was there in full force, but there was something else. It almost seemed as though Betty’s accusations were angering her more than her threats. That was strange indeed.

A quick glance upward showed Kim was already returning from the restroom. Betty moved quickly as she stood and grabbed Shego’s wrist for extra emphasis.

 

“Don’t test me, Shego. She’s the last of a dying breed of decent people. You hurt her and you’ll live just long enough to regret it.”

 

“Consider it a favor to her that I didn’t just break your arm for touching me,” Shego stood and almost pressed their noses together.

 

“That begs the question,” Betty pulled her ball cap lower. “Did you refrain because of her, or because you knew she was watching?”

 

She didn’t give the woman time to answer as she ducked back into the mall, losing herself in the crowd.

 

* * *

 

 

Kim awkwardly hobbled behind Shego as they exited the mall and moved into the parking deck. The woman had been acting strange ever since Kim had returned from the restroom and she knew it had something to do with the person she’d been talking to before. Of course, the woman had refused to name who the mystery guest was. That and their less than friendly conversation about Ron had Kim wishing there was something she could do to regain the festive mood they’d shared earlier. She didn’t know why, but she wanted it more badly the longer the silence dragged on.

As they neared Shego’s very expensive, topless sports car, the green woman unlocked the doors and actually opened the passenger side for Kim. She didn’t make eye contact, but there was a display there that made Kim believe it was her way of apologizing.  At least, she hoped that was true as she whispered a thank you and climbed in, placing her crutches in the tiny backseat. They sped off quickly as Shego took advantage of the low traffic to wind precariously throughout the concrete structure and out onto the highway.

The silence began to eat at Kim more than she was comfortable bearing.

 

“Sheg-, “she began, but Shego whipped a finger to her lips.

 

Startled, she clammed up in time to notice the green woman was slowing and watching something in her side view mirror. With a jerk, she cut the wheel and spun off into a blanketed area of trees next to the highway and eventually into a clearing. Several yards in, she turned around, cut the engine and unbuckled.

 

“What the heck?” Kim looked befuddled.

 

“We’re being followed,” Shego stepped out and walked past her car’s hood, back towards the way they came.

 

In seconds, a two door car lurched clumsily into the opening and blocked their exit back to the road. Two men exited the car almost in unison, their movements mimicking one another. A heavyset tanned man with sandy blond hair stepped out of the driver’s seat, wearing a large, beige trench coat and dress pants. He was in the process of sliding on a pair of padded gloves as he almost silently chatted with his cohort.

Said cohort was a smaller framed black man with shaved hair except for a set of three dreadlocks that ran across the top of his skull. He wore the same trench coat, but wore a pair of loose fitting, martial arts pants and a pair of very snazzy looking sneakers. From their look alone, it was clear they weren’t here to chat amicably. Still, they didn’t seem threatening as they wore amused smiles, particularly in Kim’s direction. If not for the suspicious clothes, they would have seemed quite normal.

 

“Wait in the car,” Shego said.

 

“As if!” Kim balked and grabbed her crutches.

 

Shego growled a bit under her breath before walking to meet the two men halfway. Kim caught up to her with some difficulty, as the dirt and rocks made using her crutches precarious at times.

 

“Greetings!” the blond man called, coming to a stop a dozen yards away from the two girls.

 

The other man simply stared into them, unspeaking, possibly attempting intimidation. He was young, possibly in his mid-twenties. His associate was much older, pushing late thirties or more, but they both were physically fit. That much was evident even with the coats covering them.

 

“Hi there,” Shego called back.

 

The younger man sneered lightly in her direction, but the older man outright ignored her.

 

“Kim Possible, right?!” the blond called. “It’s an honor! Name’s George! My friend here is called Jim! We appreciate your work, immensely!”

 

Kim stuttered, “Uh…thank you!”

 

That little interaction seemed to please them immensely. The blonde man in particular behaved abnormally energetic despite his older appearance.

 

“You, green woman,” the darker man pointed at her. “What’s your business with Ms. Possible?”

 

Blondie put a restraining hand on his cohort and lowered his arm for him, “Her name is Shego, Jim. Arch enemy to our little hero there. Which begs the question: why are they together and not beating on each other?”

 

Shego didn’t bother answering as she simply stood her ground and stared down the two men. Kim was right there with her in believing the friendly demeanors were less than indicative of their true intentions. Still, Kim was in no shape to give Shego backup, so diplomacy was recommended.

 

“Shego isn’t a villain anymore,” Kim called to them. “She’s a…friend.”

 

“Far be it from me to call you a liar, Ms. Possible,” George walked closer to them, but at an angle, as if he was trying to hide the fact that he was gaining ground, “but that woman doesn’t have friends. You should know that better than anyone.”

 

“I’m surrounded by people who know me better than I do,” Shego spoke through her teeth, agitation clearly building on her features.

 

George continued to close in on her, “Allow me to illustrate a point.”

 

With purposefully slow movements, he reached inside the inner lining of his coat and pulled out a slip of paper. As he neared, he held the paper up for Shego to read, all the way until he was within reachable distance. Shego raised an eyebrow, but Kim saw something else pass over her features. The anger dissipated and was replaced by…something.

 

“Leave,” George said. “Take this, get back in your car, and never bother Ms. Possible again. I trust that’s an adequate amount.”

 

Slowly, the green woman took the paper from him just as Kim realized that it was a check. From the look on Shego’s face, the amount listed was substantial.

 

“That’s a lot of zeroes,” Shego mused with a grin.

 

“Feel free to add more of them if it helps your decision,” the blond shrugged.

 

Kim’s stomach began to do flips as the insinuation of their situation dawned on her. The men were paying her to get lost and the ex-villain appeared more than agreeable to these circumstances. She saw Shego’s eyes dart to her, running up and down and almost gauging the redhead’s worth.  Kim wasn’t sure why, but she almost felt a bit of dampness escape the corner of her eye. She was really going to do it. Why should that be a surprise? After their conversation in the food court, she supposed shock wasn’t exactly warranted.

Hurt was the only word that came to mind and it was all she could do to hold herself back from screaming her frustrations at the conniving woman. She’d almost call it a betrayal, but you can’t betray a side you were never on to begin with.

A sudden burst of plasma engulfed Shego’s hand and the check evaporated in less than a second.

 

“Oops,” she purred, “no more zeroes.”

 

Faster than Kim had ever seen, Shego took a step back just enough to lunge forward, leg outstretched as it connected hard with George’s gut. The blond grunted in surprise as he pitched backward, rolled and regained his feet. Kim had no time to react before Shego yelled for her to stand back and she was gone, running for the downed opponent. The teen processed what had happened slowly, remembering the check igniting and disappearing.

Her hands went to her mouth as that same wetness escaped her eye, but this time for an entirely different reason.

 

* * *

 

 

Shego laid into the big one with kicks, exchanging sides in an attempt to keep him off balance. He was strong and solidly built, as every kick was blocked by a pair of muscled forearms. She grinned, pleased that this wasn’t going to be a quick fight. He was up in a flash, moving into her striking range and closer, giving her no room to throw attacks. His frame didn’t allow for fast movement like Shego’s, but his punch was swift nonetheless. She ducked it with plenty of time, but he threw another fist downward. She easily maneuvered away from the assault and cartwheeled backwards. He didn’t give chase immediately, but held his ground and changed his stance to a clear boxer’s style. Both arms up, muscles flexed, protecting his head from strikes.

 

“Need help?” Jim called.

 

“No sweat,” George never blinked as he stared her down. “Watch how it’s done, my friend.”

 

Shego placed her hands on her hips, giving a passive stance that usually succeeded in pulling in unsuspecting idiots. These chumps thought they knew everything about her. Who were they!? Shego loved money; she loved it and everything it brought her in life. She’d done far more for far less than they were offering, but they thought they could buy her honor. _No one_ could afford her honor!

She remembered the hurt on Pumpkin’s face as the supposed transaction was about to go down. That hurt had surprised her more than anything so far today. It was a look of betrayal, which meant that the redhead was actually starting to trust her. Was that all it took to get inside the great Kim Possible’s comfort zone? How stupidly trusting could one person be, even if they were a saint like Kimmie? It was infuriating, but not as much as the fact that Shego felt a twinge of happiness at burning that check.

That money would have set her for life, no question. Sadly, as much as it could have brought her, it could never afford what she was striving for now.

George lunged forward and swung side to side, up and down, repeated strikes to gauge her speed. She knew he was testing her limits to see just how long she could keep this dance up. To his chagrin, he soon understood that her conditioning was second to none. He was strong, much stronger than her physically, but what was the point in power if you never hit your target.

She dodged a blow and went low just as he was extending full on a forward attack. She dipped inward and brought a palm up, nearly clocking him, but he was just fast enough to avoid her. The next blow, however, was different. Like a cobra, she smoothly moved even closer, punching his gut. He blocked it, but her leg was already thrown up above his defending arm and she felt the satisfying feeling of leg on cheek.

He stumbled, but kept his balance. She lunged again, this time full fist to his mouth, but he moved forward in a dash. She tried to move, but his sudden pitch forward sent him bodily into her shoulder first. It was a solid hit, sending her careening to her back, but she was more than capable of rolling into a handstand. She finished her lithe movements back to her feet, worthy of any professional gymnast. The cocky smile on her face was the icing.

George actually smiled back, enjoying this just as much as her. She jumped towards him, kicking both feet out in sequence. He blocked both and let her land before swinging for her head, focusing exclusively on her cranium to get that guaranteed knockout. His arm grazed her hair as she ducked his attack and she threw a knee at his face. He blocked with his opposite arm and pushed her attack downward. To his shock, she used his extended arm as a means to stay upright. His body weight supported hers now, which was more than he’d compensated for.

As soon as he’d stumbled, she released his arm and threw a one two punch into his exposed jaw. The spinning kick to his head was just for good measure. He rolled sideways, closer towards his partner, but this time he didn’t stay on his feet. He spit on the ground, blood clearly in his saliva. Before he could stand, the darker man walked past him and slapped his shoulder.

 

“Tag in,” he mumbled, drawing a growl from the downed boxer.

 

He practically tore off the trench coat, revealing a bare chest beneath. He was toned and lean, built for speed instead of power. Shego understood why as soon as he took a stance. He immediately began to pitch side to side, swinging his arms in time with his wide legged movement. She recognized it as capoeira, a form of dance fighting from Brazil. Jim made erratic motions, never giving a clear indication on his next direction. It would be difficult for someone to read his movements. Luckily, Shego wasn’t just anyone.

He slid towards her against the ground, dirt kicking up as he reached her and swept a leg. She jumped it just high enough, anticipating his follow up. He kicked his legs in a circle, motioning his body back upward. He kicked high, but she reciprocated and their legs met midair. Two more times and neither backed down from the assault. He threw both feet out, forcing her back as she swatted them downward. He landed on his back, but then rolled forward.

He was on his hands in a flash, kicking at her while maintaining his handstand. She blocked easily, but he was back on his back and up to his feet before she could mount a counterattack.  She leaped forward, surprising him by throwing her full weight in his direction. He was fast enough to jump and meet her midair with a roundhouse, but she forearmed it to the side and fell onto him. She grabbed his shoulder as they met and hooked their arms.

As she landed, she spun hard and dragged him along with her, practically hip tossing him away. Amazingly, he cartwheeled along with the attack, letting her throw give him momentum. She gave chase, but he suddenly changed direction back to her, still maintaining his cartwheel. She had no time to react as his foot came down hard on her shoulder. Dirt spewed upward from their movements, making the fight difficult to see.

 

“You can’t win,” he growled.

 

“Wrong!” she yelled.

 

She wrapped her arm around his foot, trapping it against her shoulder. He kept his balance and maneuvered back onto his other foot. He kicked back, but she saw that coming and pulled his leg away with her. He’d planned on landing hands first, but the sudden movement made him crash on his stomach. Shego released him and jumped over his torso and went knees first towards his head. She was angry and she wanted this to end.

Without thinking, he managed to roll away just as she split dirt where he’d been earlier. He hand sprung forward, back to his feet just as she was rolling back to hers. They were at a stalemate, as this guy was much better than his cohort.

 

“Shego!” Kim screamed and the green woman looked back.

 

Something solid slammed against her cheek and she saw stars for a moment as her body convulsed from the blow. She couldn’t keep her feet beneath her, which sent her crashing against a rare patch of grass in their dirt clearing. Her stunned mind fed the info to her as the world spun from the blow. Apparently, she had been right about the blond’s strength.

 

“Bam, baby!” George’s yell mixed with the ringing in her ears.

 

“Crap, man,” Jim mumbled. “I think you killed her.”

 

George scoffed, “She can blame her glass jaw.”

 

Shego shut her eyes and tried to make the spinning stop. The world seemed to lurch beneath her, but she knew she wasn’t moving. The stinging in her jaw was substantial, but she’d had worse. She thought she heard Kim scream something to her, but she wasn’t sure.

 

_Get up! You’re better than this! No one beats you!_ Her mind yelled.

 

“No one beats me,” she growled weakly.

 

She placed her palms against the ground and pushed up, pleased that she had the strength to move herself at all.

 

“Stay down!” Jim barked.

 

Shego found her knees and pushed herself until she was standing on wavy legs. Maybe she hadn’t had as bad a punch as that before. The men ordered her to stay down again, but she could already feel the effects of his blow wearing off. She glanced over, saw them standing calmly, leaving themselves open in confidence that she was down for the count or at least too hurt to continue.

 

_Sucks for you,_ she thought.

 

Without warning, she sidestepped and threw a long leg outward. Jim’s eyes bulged in surprise just as her foot connected with his chin and sent him reeling backward. Sadly, George was quick on the reaction and was rearing back before she even finished bringing her leg down. She knew her body well enough to realize she wouldn’t be able to dodge that blow and she cringed in preparation.

Instead, she heard a sharp crack that echoed through the clearing. George yelled in pain and Shego saw a stray piece of Kim’s crutch bounce next to her. She looked up to see the redhead just finishing her dive, a chunk of leftover crutch brandished like a sword. Landing awkwardly, she still managed to roll next to Shego just as the blond tumbled to the ground holding his head and growling in agony. Jim threw his legs up and kipped up onto his feet, but Shego was already planning.

 

“Hands!” she called to Kim, who followed the direction without question.

 

Shego grabbed the teen’s wrists and stepped forward, swinging with all her strength. Kim sailed through the air in a crooked arch that found her within inches of Jim. Comprehending, she extended her good leg and caught the dance fighter in the cheek with her heel. He didn’t make a sound as he rolled into the dirt.

Both men were down now, one in severe pain and one possibly unconscious. Shego made sure she was satisfied they were down before checking on Kim.

 

“You okay?” she placed a hand on the teen’s shoulder.

 

Kim nodded, but didn’t say anything. The wobbly stance was more than enough to tell the raven haired woman that Kim was barely managing to stand. Thankfully, the haze from the punch had all but disappeared from Shego’s head. With purpose, she strode to the blonde man and kicked him over onto his back. He fought little as she placed a heel onto his throat.

 

“News flash for whoever sent you,” she grinned. “Kimmie is officially off limits. I trust that pounding sensation in your head is proof enough I’m serious.”

 

“Got it,” he choked and she released him.

 

“C’mon, Princess,” she dipped below Kim’s arm and supported her weight. “That’s enough excitement for you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kim had been silent from the car ride to Kim’s parents’ house up until Shego had somehow let Mrs. Possible convince her to be treated for her injuries. She hated being preened over, but it seemed like a good way to get in good with the ‘rents. Ann had given ice packs to the both of them, asking questions the entire time and annoying Shego to no end. She hadn’t had to deal with the doting nonsense since she left Team Go and she didn’t miss it one bit.

Kim thanked her mom for everything, annoying the green woman, since the teen hadn’t bothered to say anything to her. She turned her back to them, sitting at the end of Kim’s bed and pondering exactly who those mercenaries had been. They obviously weren’t normal henchmen and they weren’t in uniform. Who did they belong to and why offer such a substantial bribe just for her to leave Kimmie alone? Most confusingly, they appeared to mean Kimmie no harm and were outright pleasant towards her. Bizarre.

Ann finally left the room, leaving Kim to sit silently behind her. Shego didn’t bother turning to her, as she didn’t even know where to begin with the teen. After their little conversation at the mall, she knew she’d upset Kim immensely. She hated feeling guilty over it, but she had been hard on her. Ron was still a sore spot; at least, he had to be to make someone as strong as Kim Possible shrink like a violet. The redhead’s attitude in general was disconcerting. She’d watched Kim go through so much adversity and this was the crap that had beaten her? She grumbled beneath her breath.

She was yanked from her musings as a pair of arms appeared from behind and wrapped strongly around her upper body. She felt the teen’s small frame press against her back and her face dig into one of her shoulders.

 

“What are you doing?” Shego twitched, trying not to launch the girl away.

 

“It’s called hugging,” she whispered, trying to play it off as a joke but Shego knew that tone.

 

“Knock it off, Possible. You’re embarrassing me.”

 

“No, way. You’re really warm and comfy.”

 

Shego sighed, giving in to the show of affection. How much more was she going to let her get away with? When was the last time someone hugged her? Did Drakken’s plants count? Kim breathed lightly into her shirt and seemed unwilling to let the display pass anytime soon. Shego didn’t know how to feel that what she had done earlier would have meant so much to her.

 

“Did you really think I would accept the money?” she asked.

 

The uncomfortable silence told her the answer long before the teen mumbled into her shirt, “Yes.”

 

“I suppose I’ve never given you any reason to believe otherwise.”

 

Kim’s grip somehow tightened, “It meant so much more because of that.”

 

Shego’s stomach churned from the scene playing out in all its sappy glory. Though she hadn’t expected it, her decision earlier had done wonders for Princess’ trust issues regarding her green would-be ally. Would that be enough to get what she wanted? She supposed only time would tell.

 

“It’s getting late, Pumpkin,” Shego wiggled a bit. “You can’t keep this up all night.”

 

“Anything’s possible,” she whispered, then spoke louder, “When can I see you again?”

 

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” Shego said, and when her grip didn’t loosen added, “I promise.”

 

The teen finally released her and made a show of hiding her face from the woman. Shego laughed to herself, annoyed by how disgustingly fluffy she felt whenever Kim did something adorable. It reminded her of that time long ago when she felt what it was like to be as boringly good as the hero.

 

“Take care, Possible,” she walked to the door and gave one last wave goodbye.

 

Kim risked a glance to say goodbye and Shego saw a deep red settle over the teens’ cheeks, matching her hair in radiance.

 

“Bye, Shego,” she smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

David lifted a set of containers filled with God only knew, testing his muscles and making sure he hadn’t gone soft from sitting around. Ever since taking out Possible, Dementor had given him a royal treatment, which David wanted none of. He was a soldier, not a politician. He had no time to be lazing about when there was more training to be done. Possible wasn’t going to be injured forever and he needed this extra time to catch up to her. The thought of fighting her again ignited his body, giving him the energy to move the heavy containers from room to room with little effort. He would be ready, no doubt.

 

“David!” a familiar voice called from deeper in the facility.

 

“Storage D!” he yelled back as he placed the last container in the storage unit set aside for devices of which Dementor possessed multiple types.

 

He turned just in time to see Jim walk through the double door, looking like he was on the verge of punching someone. He looked roughed up and David knew exactly why.

 

“She didn’t accept the bribe,” he said.

 

“Didn’t even feign interest for very long,” Jim stepped aside to let George in. “She’s changed, or at least she wants us to think she has.”

 

David looked to the bigger man. Despite his injuries, he wore a wide smile, like a child on Christmas morning.

 

“Nothing like it, right?”

 

George clenched his fists excitedly, “Shego was awesome. I couldn’t even touch her one on one. Possible also left me a gift.”

 

He lifted a bit of his hair to show the still bleeding wound on the side of his skull. David laughed and admired the souvenir. It was the same as his nose. It was a reminder of why they were doing this.

 

Jim seemed less than amused, “So, the rumors were true. Shego and Possible are forming a team.”

 

“Looks that way,” David grinned. “I can’t imagine a deadlier duo. Criminals are going to start wetting themselves worldwide.”

 

“Where does that leave us?” Jim grimaced.

 

“We’re not criminals. We’re mercenaries. The world will always have a need for us.”

 

“My need right now is for a rematch with Shego.”

 

“You’ll get your chance,” David reached out to him with a fist.

 

Jim pressed his own fist against David’s, followed by George adding his.

 

“We’ll all get what we’re after.”

 

* * *

 

 

**_Author’s Notes_** : More references to guess in this one. My writing style is full of references, especially in my original works.


	3. Kim Possible: Necessary Changes Chapter 3

**_ Kim Possible: Necessary Changes Chapter 3 _ **

**__ **

It was five days since their altercation with the two mystery men and Shego had visited the Possible residence on all but two of those days. She’d taken some time to simply relax at home and that apparently had gone over unpleasantly with Kim. The teen had been stuck at home all day and, according to her mother, had become so irritated being trapped in her bedroom that she’d almost become a nuisance. After two attempts at escaping the house without her mother’s permission, Kim had shocked her mother with a shift in attitude.

 

“She did what?!” Shego leaned against the countertop in the Possible kitchen as she watched Ann set out the family’s breakfast.

               

Shego had arrived as early as possible since she was an early bird most days anyways. On top of that, she needed to make herself noticeable to the parents. While she gagged on their middle class family values, she knew they held an important place in Kim’s life and she needed as many good graces as she could muster. She actually preferred James, since he rarely spoke and when he did it was short and sweet, just enough to let Shego know she was welcome. Ann, on the other hand, was quite talkative and made sure to chat up her green guest every moment she had.

The twins were another concern entirely. Though they’d been respectful so far by keeping their distance, possibly due to her reputation, she could tell their comfort level was rising enough to risk being in the kitchen with her to eat their breakfast. Not that Shego was paying much attention to them now, as her jaw hung open slightly in anticipation of Ann’s explanation.

 

Ann chuckled, “After I stopped her the second time and put her back in bed, she threw a pillow at the door and yelled ‘Go find Shego!’”

 

Shego pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

“Kim hardly ever spazzes out,” one of the twins, Jim maybe, said.

 

“It’s kinda entertaining,” the other added.

 

“Your sister’s injured, boys,” Ann scolded. “Be nice.”

 

She shooed them off to retrieve their school supplies after they’d finished eating, leaving the two of them alone.

 

“They’re right, though,” she walked over and leaned next to Shego. “Kim has never demanded anyone’s presence before. Not even Ronald’s.”

 

Shego didn’t like the tone the older woman was using. The wanderlust on her face was usually what preceded a parent reminiscing or, worse yet, about to attempt a heart to heart. Neither quite honestly interested the former villain.

 

“She seems happier with you around,” she finally said. “Not the fake happy she puts up to fool us, but legitimate happiness. Her eyes light up when she talks about you.”

 

She’d have been a fool to disagree with Ann. She’d noticed the excited moods the teen entered into whenever Shego arrived in her home. She was getting attached and surprisingly fast. It had to be because of the buffoon. Kim was probably right when she’d said she and Ron had hooked up due to her sudden loss of Eric. Princess had a bad habit of reaching out and accepting someone wholly without regard to her own safety. She was too trusting and she would pay for it eventually.

 

Ann faced Shego directly and lowered her voice, “Don’t hurt my daughter.”

 

Shego’s eyes widened a bit from the accusation. She hadn’t so much as play fought with the redhead, so why did anyone think she would openly fight her; especially while she was injured. Then, she realized that Ann didn’t mean just physically.

 

“I don’t intend to,” the thief muttered.

 

“Whatever your intentions are, just be aware that she sees something in you worth working toward. I know you don’t like people, Shego. I feel it every time you walk into mine and James’ presence.”

 

Shego opened her mouth to deny the accusation but she wisely closed it. The woman wasn’t fooled by her.

 

“I’m not going to threaten you, because there is nothing I can do to you. But I will beg. Please, don’t get her hopes up about you two if you’re not going to try your hardest. No matter your past rivalry, she can’t take another disappointment of that caliber. If you aren’t dedicated to making something resembling a friendship happen, then please leave my house now and don’t see her again.”

 

Shego growled a bit under her breath. She folded her arms and counted backwards from ten in her head. She hated these speeches when Hego had spouted them and they weren’t any better from Queen Possible. That was the difference between regular good guys and Pumpkin: she never gave long speeches about right or wrong. She’d swing in, kick your face, and leave. Kim never tried to ride a high horse and that meant something.

With a huff, Shego walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door, wondering why she even bothered to do anything good for anyone. They’d always take her for granted. Of course they had every reason to, but they didn’t know that. She rested a hand on the stairway banister, staring at that door like the decision that it was. She didn’t need the lectures or the condescension. She didn’t need the Possibles’ acceptance either. What she did need…was something only one person in the world could give her.

She sighed and wondered at what point she had started going soft as she cut left and walked up the stairs to Princess’ room. The happy anticipation she felt as she neared the door annoyed her even worse. Kim had already given her carte blanche to enter her room whenever she pleased, so she took that opportunity now and slowly opened the door.

Slight sunlight crept in through the slits in the bedroom blinds just enough to showcase the redhead still asleep in bed. Shego couldn’t help but feel captivated from the sight. Kim was always tense whenever she saw her. Even as Ms. Go, she’d watched Kim’s body language convey her ever alertness to danger. Now, lying on her side, covered up to her waist, it was the first time she’d ever seen the teen relaxed. She was an entirely different creature. Her red hair cascaded around her head and covered some of her face, but it still didn’t hide the peaceful expression she wore.

Shego moved to the bedside and sat with all the undetectable movement of a professional criminal. As she watched her breathe softly, the woman forced herself to think about Ann’s words. While Shego couldn’t give a rat’s posterior about what anyone in the teen’s family thought, she begrudgingly gave the mom a point in her analysis of Shego’s attitude. She still had serious doubts they could ever be something as close as friends; however, she knew without doubt that she didn’t want to hurt Kim. She also knew she inevitably would.

She held no hope that she could fulfill Princess’ expectations, but she’d promised to try. It was the teen’s own fault for putting so much faith in her to begin with. Shego had been a sister and hated it. She’d been a superhero and hated it even more. She’d finally found happiness as a sidekick and villain, but that had only lasted so long. Drakken’s acceptance of GJ’s job proposal hadn’t been all that surprising. The blue dork was practically giddy with his help in the victory over the Lorwardians. He’d never been that great of a villain anyways, so going the straight and narrow was merely a matter of not if but when.

Shego had seen it coming and it still felt like a betrayal. Global Justice had been breathing down their necks for so long. Now the oaf was taking checks from them. He had no pride, no spirit except for his own personal vendettas. She hated to admit it, but she liked Drakken to a point. He was a loser, no question, but he’d gone out of his way to help her on multiple occasions; even when she’d failed to do the same for him. She’d felt a real loyalty towards him. Now he was just another failure in her life; another person she’d had to leave in her wake.

Kim stirred suddenly, rolling over and facing the older woman. She still slept, mumbled something in her sleep, and cuddled hard against a strange looking stuffed animal. What were those things? Cuddle Buddies? Princess had a Cuddle Buddy? That was most certainly going to be ammunition for a later date. Shego glanced around the room and saw the dressers, wondering if her earlier Hello Kitty underwear accusation was actually as accurate as Kim’s face had made it seem.

Another mumble caught her attention just in time to see Princess’ hand wander from her stuffed bedmate and over towards Shego. As good as Kim was, she must have sensed the woman was there without even realizing it. At least, that would have been true for the thief; she wondered how good Kim actually was while asleep.

She lingered on the offered hand and suddenly decided to experiment. Gently, slowly, she grasped the girl’s hand and held it firm. Kim’s reaction was almost immediate, as she released her toy and squeezed the woman’s hand in return. A small smile crept across her face and she seemed to be more relaxed. It was adorable, but Shego couldn’t bring herself to smile. She could only close her eyes and wonder why she felt absolutely nothing from the contact. Well, there was a small fit of butterflies in her stomach, but it wasn’t the comfort that clearly adorned the teen’s youthful features.

She supposed that was the principal difference between herself and Pumpkin: Kim was strengthened by others; she fed off it and it made her stronger. Shego was weakened by others; she saw them as distractions and nuisances that kept her from accomplishing anything.

She knew these things as absolute truth and had known for years…so why did she not release Kim’s hand? Why did she squeeze a tad harder, almost concentrating on finding something inside that reacted to the show of affection? She told herself it was curiosity and nothing more; a desire to feel exactly what made her young rival so strong in the face of every adversity imaginable.

There were just the butterflies and no flame; not even a spark. Disappointment caused her to snatch her hand away from the grasping teenager. Kim’s brow furrowed and she reached delicately for that warmth she’d obviously felt. Shego stood and walked away from the bed, because she knew she couldn’t give it to her.

 

* * *

 

 

Comforting colors swam against her vision. She felt them as much as saw them, the mixture of warm blues, reds, yellows, and other bright pastels. They would become familiar images for only a scant second before turning back to colors. She loved watching them, as they relaxed her weary mind and body. Then, another sensation came to her. This one was not color, but a very different sense of warmth. It glowed nearby, but she couldn’t see its source. Intent on finding it, she reached out, attempting to claim it.

It found her first and gripped her hand. It was warm and comforting and felt like it meant her no harm. It was strong and delicate. She liked it, so much so that it calmed her more than the colors ever could. She squeezed the warmth and basked in its glow…until it was snatched away suddenly. She was displeased by this and wanted to feel it again. It wasn’t a need, per say; the colors were still just as lovely as they always were, but this warmth was different. It intrigued her, like a riddle that had no answer. A raven like a writing desk, they say.

There was movement nearby and her sleeping mind told her that it was time to awake and either protect herself or greet her mother a good morning. Having felt rested, she accepted her waking mind’s command and found consciousness almost immediately. Kim opened her eyes and knew exactly where she was, just as she did every day. Her heightened and trained senses never allowed her mind to become confused from wakefulness.

That’s why it was strange when she swore she saw a raven in her room, near the window. The flowing, black creature hovered in place and slightly waved as something below it moved. It took a moment to realize that the raven had a body beneath it. Then, she started as she wrapped the covers around her and processed the creature that actually stood in her room. The raven hair whipped as Shego turned and stared at the redhead. There was a look of pain on that wonderful face that was immediately replaced by one of neutrality. A normal person would have missed it entirely.

 

“Morning, Princess,” Shego said casually, as if being in Kim’s room while she was asleep was totally not the drama.

 

Kim opened her mouth to admonish her or be offended that the woman had been skulking about her private space without her knowledge; instead, she caught those beautiful emerald eyes and smiled.

 

“Good morning.”

 

Silence reigned between them as they held eye contact and Kim felt her face warm from an oncoming flush. She’d been having those a lot recently and wondered if she were coming down with a cold.

 

At last, Shego grinned like a predator and eyed the bed, “You dropped your Cuddle Buddy.”

 

“Pandaroo!” Kim started and reached for her night companion…and then felt her face brighten as the implications of that scene set in.

 

Shego was absolutely glowing with smugness as Kim’s hands began to shake from either embarrassment or anger.

 

“You jerk!” she screamed and pitched a soft pillow at the infuriating woman.

 

Shego dodged it with minimal effort. Seething, the teen stumbled out of bed and brandished her secondary pillow, intent on giving the green egotist a comfortable beating. Sadly, her still healing injury made her swings clumsy and soon Shego was dancing playfully around the room, cackling at every missed strike. Kim wasn’t one to give in easily, however, and soon she had the woman cornered next to her bedroom door. It was either retreat or surrender and Kim swung her final blow.

In an instant, Shego was down and forward, dodging the blow completely and swatting the feathered weapon from her hands. Then, with minimal effort, Kim felt herself lifted bodily into the air and slammed back down on the bed. The land had been softer than she was expecting, though the attack had begrudgingly caught her off guard. She was getting sloppy with all this lying around. She opened her mouth to protest her treatment…but found her mouth dry at the image before her.

Shego pinned her wrists to the bed and practically straddled her. That predatory grin was almost enough to unnerve her, if not for the assurance to herself that Shego wouldn’t harm her. The woman’s body hung slightly above her own and made her feel that unnatural warmth she usually gave off.  Kim’s own warmth increased as the woman leaned in as close to her face as possible.

 

“You’re in no shape to take me, Princess.”

 

Her breath was clean and freshly brushed, exuding a minty flavor that caught in Kim’s throat. That smell combined with the now noticeable scent of a foreign smelling shampoo she used and Kim found herself captivated for some reason. Then again, was it the smell or was it the creature perched atop her that held her rapt attention? What kind of question was that!?

 

“You’re hurting me,” Kim whispered and suddenly desired to avoid eye contact.

 

Shego huffed with disappointment and released her wrists, “You’re becoming fragile.”

 

In a flash, Kim hooked her arms around the older woman and flipped them both. Shego grunted as Kim switched their positions and pinned her instead. She felt her teeth grit as she leaned in close to the surprised face of her now victim.

 

“You’re becoming too trusting,” she smiled victoriously.

 

“I thought that’s what you wanted.”

 

Kim frowned, “I’m more interested in what you want.”

 

Shego didn’t offer any reply, which irritated the teen more than she would admit. She wanted the woman to share, to give up some of that stubborn shell around her and let Kim in. It had been a week now and they hadn’t progressed much past their initial meeting. Kim’s leg was just getting to the point that she would soon begin rehabilitation through training. She’d strengthen her knee and test its ability to hold up to her hectic lifestyle, hopefully being back out in the heroics world in the next few days.

She’d hoped before that that she and Shego would have progressed into a more friendly relationship. While they were clearly much friendlier with one another than before, that trust she’d been promised was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Can I have you for the day?” Shego suddenly asked.

 

Kim blinked, “Of course. What do you want to do?”

 

“I actually have a plan, but I want it to be a surprise. I hope you don’t mind, but I kind of invited a friend of yours along. She should be here soon.”

 

A friend? That certainly was unexpected. Shego had no love for most of Kim’s life outside the teen herself. Perhaps there was more change going on underneath that tough exterior than she believed. Feeling excited now, she leapt off the woman and landed single foot and hands first, making sure to not overdo the knee until she’d had time to work it. She snatched up a collection of clothes that offered maximum comfort.

 

“Ah ah ah,” Shego cooed. “Dress nicely. I want us out to impress today.”

 

“Impress who?” Kim cocked an eyebrow.

 

“Who, indeed,” she only grinned in response.

 

Her clear avoidance of the question was irritating, but she couldn’t help the excited feeling in her stomach as she showered and dressed in the best clothing she had. Nights out usually meant dresses and she fortunately had a few of those. She chose a long, deep purple dress with gold trim around the neckline. The collar wrapped around and buckled in the back, leaving her shoulders and arms exposed. The dress flowed down to below her knees and swayed as she turned, giving her that red carpet demure. Even as a tomboy, Kim could appreciate a girly ensemble.

Satisfied, she exited the bathroom and back into her room and stopped. Before her, Shego was just finishing dressing into her own outfit and Kim could already tell she was going to look stunning when she turned around. When she did, the teen didn’t know how right she’d be.

Her hair was fixed up into a clumsy, but wildly alluring bun that became a ponytail at the back and hung behind her. She wore a shimmering dress that split almost halfway at her waist at an angle. The top half was green and held embroidered crafts around her neck, making it look as though she wore jewelry. A single strap held around one shoulder, leaving the other exposed. The bottom portion was black and split on the side, exposing a long right leg from the knee down. Very expensive looking high heels wrapped around her ankles and buckled on the side. All in all, it was a very sophisticated ensemble.

 

“You…look great,” Kim muttered.

 

“This I know,” she winked. “You aren’t half bad either. Though, honestly, I prefer the tomboy look.”

 

“I like the catsuit,” Kim grinned.

 

Shego only smiled.

 

“Kimmie!” her mom yelled from below. “Monique and…uh, a robot are here.”

 

Shego threw her a sideways glance of confusion, but Kim had been expecting this second visitor.

 

“Send them up, please and thank you!”

 

In moments, a very lovely Monique stepped through the door, her hair done into a fancy bun and looped earrings hung almost to her shoulders. She wore a satin, flowing top that hung loose and displayed just enough collar bone to be enticing. Her dark jeans hugged her curves and featured embroidered threads that spelled out her own name down her left leg. All three girls looked ready to impress and awe, for whatever reason Shego had in mind.

 

“Your name’s on your pants?” Shego asked.

 

“Advertisement,” Mon sashayed across the room and hugged Kim. “BTW, I was followed to your house.”

 

On cue, a small robot on tank treads rolled into the bedroom. Its stalk shaped body had two extendable arms with pincer claws on the end and it was topped by a small video monitor. Kim recognized the mechanical creature immediately.

 

“You can turn on the monitor Wade, we’re decent,” Kim laughed.

 

The image blipped on, bringing the young genius into view, “Had to make sure…whoa. You girls look great. What’s the occasion?”

 

“Ask Shego,” Kim walked to him. “Did you finish it?”

 

The pride on the boy’s face was charming as he typed in a series of commands. The base of the robot opened and one of its metallic pincers reached in, pulling out a familiar device. The green and black swirled kimmunicator looked exactly like hers and she knew it would be of just as high a quality.

 

“Built to the usual specifications,” the boy proclaimed, then added in a whisper, “You sure this is a good idea?”

 

Kim gave him a reassuring grin. Wade had been hesitant over her request for the duration of his work, but the teen had no doubt this was what she wanted. She spun to the green woman, who quirked an eyebrow over her sudden, clear rise in mood.

 

“I have something for you,” Kim held the item behind her back playfully as she stepped to Shego. “But, you’ll have to promise you’ll use it.”

 

“I don’t make blind promises, Pumpkin. What is it?”

 

“Well, I know you don’t do cell phones, so I got you something better,” she then whipped the color coded kimmunicator to her front. “It’s your own personal one. Only Wade and I have the frequency for it. And before you ask, no, Global Justice can’t even hack into these things.”

 

The thief looked hesitant, but still intrigued by this offer. Kim nearly squealed in delight as she finally accepted the device and examined it with clear interest.

 

“Only Kim calls me,” Shego shot a glance over Kim’s shoulder. “Got it, Nerdlinger?”

 

“His name is Wade,” Kim lightly chastised her.

 

“That’s what I said.”

 

“No problem,” Wade grunted. “I doubt we’d have much to say to one another.”

 

“Smart kid,” she mumbled, and then added. “Thanks…Wade.”

 

Kim smiled, pleased beyond compare that the woman seemed to be capable of being nice to someone besides herself. Now, it was time to figure out exactly where they were going and what inviting Monique had to do with it.

 

“We ready?” Shego asked, to which both girls nodded.

 

Like a precession, she led them downstairs and out the front door, as Kim quickly explained to her mother as much as she knew. Ann wished them luck and they were soon in _another_ new sports car of Shego’s, this time a foreign marvel that just screamed speed and handling. Monique chatted excitedly with Kim as they drove towards Upperton, clearly enamored by the car and a rare girls’ day out. Kim felt the same excitement, though she had the gut feeling that there was a reason Shego was being lax on the details and it wasn’t just to keep her surprise hidden.

As they practically flew into the tourist section of Upperton, she noticed the plethora of high end shops and restaurants. If Shego was planning a shopping spree, then Kim and Monique were sorely way out of their league. It wasn’t until she pulled into a parking space at a very nice, very high class eatery that Kim started to become nervous. Then, when the green woman found a trio of men standing together and revved her engine to get their attention, Kim started to become fidgety.

Then, when she saw that one of the men was the spikey haired boy from the mall from earlier that week, she was about to go into a full blown panic.

 

“How could you do this to me?” Kim grumbled.

 

“I didn’t do anything to you,” Shego grinned maliciously. “I did it to _us.”_

“Triple date!” Monique exclaimed, finally registering their predicament.

 

Kim grabbed her dress tightly with both hands. She calmed her nerves and forced her legs to be still before turning ever so slowly to a still grinning Shego.

 

“You’ll pay for this.”

 

* * *

 

 

Will Du stood at attention as he rode the shaft elevator deeper into Global Justice’s home base. The mechanical whirring settled into his thoughts, helping him to not only ignore the uneventful ride down, but also to clear his mind from the agitation of his new recruit. He glanced behind him at the young woman he was currently escorting. She was young, barely into her twenties, and at least partially Asian. Her dark brown hair was cut into a bob and messily made. She was gangly and offputtingly shy, to the point that she couldn’t keep eye contact with anyone in the facility without beginning to fidget.

Yoko Carolan pushed her large-rimmed, seeing glasses up her nose, adjusting them and then fumbling with her notebook. Will sighed silently, already annoyed by the girl’s lack of any real gusto. She could barely speak without stammering, which made it that much harder to have a proper dialogue with her. Then again, she hadn’t been hired for her people skills. On the contrary, she’d been assigned to GJ’s Science and Tech Division due to her outstanding abilities with computers. She was a veritable genius in that regard, and the one thing their outfit was hurting for was hackers.

A polite ding signaled their arrival and Will beckoned the girl to follow as he exited the elevator and walked to the nearest set of glass doors. Using his clearance, he stepped through into a roboticist’s dream come true. Lab tables and testing facilities stretched out a football field’s length before him, all dedicated to particular sciences that GJ was following. The largest room had been set aside for their newest science division signee, a quite popular and eccentric one at that.

 

“Curse you, you inept pea brains! Stop telling me why it won’t work and get me that blasted samoflange!”

 

Speak of the devil. Will walked into the lab of the ever-excitable Dr. Drew Lipsky, a smorgasbord of odds and ends littering the floor currently being used to create some new device Will had no clue about. Drew was busy swinging his arms less than threateningly at the two assistants he’d been demanding for some time now.

 

“Dr. Lipsky, your new recruit is here,” Will spoke up.

 

“Drakken!” he corrected. “I went to the trouble of thinking up the name, so I intend to keep using it.”

 

“Indeed,” Will glowered as his disdain for the mad scientist hadn’t dissolved since he’d arrived.

 

Yoko stumbled forward nervously at Will’s behest. She bowed her head a tad and gripped her notebook as if her life depended on it.

 

“It’s a pleasure to be working for you,” she managed to say.

 

“Pleasantries are a waste of time,” Drakken gave a dismissive wave. “What do you know about robotics?”

 

“Nothing about building them,” she responded with hesitation. “But…but I can program and manipulate any type of circuitry or AI you give me.”

 

“Ms. Carolan is infamous for hacking our automated snack machines and making them dispense nothing but fruit,” Will added.

 

“There was too much candy in there,” she quietly defended herself.

 

“The automated systems are fed through the security programs,” Drakken rubbed his chin. “Very interesting. Have you ever invaded a full sized network like Global Justice’s?”

 

“Once,” she squeaked.

 

“That will do, I suppose,” he shrugged. “Choose a desk wherever you like. I have multiple devices ready for your expertise.”

 

Yoko only nodded and walked away, seemingly already having met her quota of speech for the day. Will turned to leave when Drakken followed him to the door.

 

“Is it true?” he asked.

 

Will nodded, “It appears Shego has been spending inordinate amounts of time with the Possibles.”

 

Drakken’s bottom lip poked out a tad, “I knew it. How could she leave me for Possible of all people? I could have used her here.”

 

“With all due respect,” Will grimaced, “what exactly would the woman have accomplished legally?”

 

Drakken pouted a bit more as he visibly pondered that question.

 

“She gave moral support,” he offered. “In the form of snarky sarcasm and threats.”

 

“Cute. I can give you plenty of sarcasm and threats, if you’d like.”

 

“It’s not the same,” he walked away, dejected and moping.

 

Having had about as much nonsense as he could stand, Will walked faster than normal out of the lab and back to the elevator. He pressed the call button and waited patiently for the elevator to arrive. It was true that Shego’s actions were questionable as of late. It wouldn’t have fell under Will’s notice had it not been Dr. Director’s insistence on ignoring the woman, yet going out of her way to keep track of everything the ex-villain did after hours. If not for his vast amount of trust for the Director, he would have investigated it long ago. Now, as it stood, he was intent to do his job and not lose sleep over it.

A security guard stepped up beside him, vaguely startling him. Not many people were capable of taking Will Du by surprise. He wore their standard uniform for guards, a looser fitting version of Will’s own uniform, and he also wore a billed cap. The man turned and gave a friendly smile and nod, which Will returned.

 

“Drakken’s just as noisy as ever,” he said.

 

“The one thing that outshines his robotics expertise,” Will mumbled.

 

The man chuckled, “We all have our quirks. Maybe he’s seeing just how far he can stretch you guys in patience. I’m shocked you hired him at all.”

 

“You and I both.”

 

They went silent as the door opened and the man politely offered Will entrance first. Will obliged and entered, noticing that the man made very little noise as he entered afterward. Their quality of guards was improving, much to Will’s relief.

 

“Which floor?” the man asked.

 

“Command Room. Thank you, Mr.….?”

 

“No misters, please,” he removed his cap and adjusted his brown ponytail. “Just call me David.”

 

* * *

 

 

The restaurant was gorgeous. From the inner décor to the professional veneer of every employee, from waiter to maître d, the place screamed sophistication. Monique wasn’t one to prefer stuffy atmospheres, but when she was treated, she preferred to be _trea-ted._  The company didn’t hurt, either. The group sat at a private booth set aside in the back of the restaurant, in a section clearly labeled with a golden plaque that read ‘VIP’. Shego’s date was to thank for that. She had no clue why Shego had invited her along with them, but she’d done a bang up job picking a date for her.

A twenty year old hottie named Chris sat across from her and chatted with her politely since the date began. He was charming and friendlt friendly and even shut up and allowed her to talk as well. He was tanned and sported a thick set of black hair slicked back on a single side and hanging wildly on the other. He was dressed in the newest fashions from Club Banana, and even wore a few morsels that she knew weren’t even on display yet.

He gave off a high money feel, much like all their dates. Kim’s date was apparently familiar to her and Shego, a spiky haired boy named Leon they’d seen at the mall days ago. He was less impressively dressed, but still looked as sharp as any of them. He was certainly more appropriate for Kim than the other two.

Shego’s date was the real money maker at the table. Carlos had secured the VIP table and most of the employees knew him by name. He was older, roughly a few years above Shego, but had the currency to make him look spectacular. He was evenly tanned, handsomely chiseled, and built like a male model. His slick back brown hair fell down to his neck and his thinly trimmed beard and mustache indicated he’d spent a lot of grooming time for tonight. From the way he gazed at Shego, it was obvious he was rather enamored.

 

“You work at the Middleton Mall CB,” Chris said, more a statement than a question.

 

“Part time upper management,” she said proudly. “Brings the money in for college. I see that you’re a regular.”

 

“Nothing better as far as style is concerned. It’s certainly made you somehow even more stunning.”

 

Flattery would get you lots of places for Monique. He’d been saying all the right things, which made her think he was used to the sweet talking. Guys that looked like him were usually that type. It was too soon to judge, so she still held out hope that he was being legitimate with her. Despite her reservations, she was having fun. Shego was enjoying herself immensely, despite playing it close to her chest. Monique could pinpoint a sparkle in her eye every now and then and she had moved herself and Carlos further away from the younger cohorts. All in all, the mood was riding high.

That is, until you saw Kim and Leon looking a tad lost now and again. They were talkative, since both were open and friendly, but there were lapses in conversation that made both look awkward. Monique wished she could smack Kim for blowing an opportunity, but she didn’t want to act out in front of the boys. Bizarrely, she would catch Kim randomly glancing in their direction and it took her a few times to realize she was looking at Shego and Carlos. It was making the whole dinner awkweird in their section and she wondered if she’d have to play offense to get Kim back into the game.

 

“Leon,” Chris chimed in. “Have you told Kim that you teach a class on her at Upperton High?”

 

Kim’s face flushed and Leon’s attempted to, but he held his composure. Monique gave a thanking wink to Chris, realizing he was trying desperately to give the two something worthwhile to talk about.

 

“You’re a teacher?” Mon asked Leon.

 

Leon coughed, “Part time. I’m actually friends with the school’s history teacher and he allowed me to do a retrospective of your adventures.”

 

“They’re teaching my missions alongside history?” Kim sounded surprised.

 

“Not necessarily. It’s treated like local folklore and it draws a ton of students. In actuality, I focus more on the person and not so much the superhero.”

 

“I’m no superhero,” Kim waved shyly. “Team Go are superheroes.”

 

A derisive snort came from Shego’s direction.

 

Leon continued, “I actually teach that your escapades are more impressive due to your lack of powers. You’ve done superhuman things with nothing more than grit and determination. People look up to that. It’s like the difference between Superman and Batman. No one can ever be Superman: he’s an alien with impossible powers, kinda like Team Go. Batman is a human, who only had a vast fortune and unbreakable resolve: like you, minus the money. With enough hard work, anyone can be Batman; nothing can make us Superman, thus he’s less relatable.”

 

“Intriguing,” Chris encouraged him. “Monique?”

 

“I’m a Marvel fan,” she grinned.

 

“Here, here,” he laughed and they clinked their glasses of water together.

 

The dinners came quickly, even though the restaurant was busy. Everyone’s food looked positively delicious and they each resorted to sharing bits of their food in exchange for others.  Kim seemed to finally open up enough to joke about with everyone and even the adults had squeezed back into the booth to converse.

As the night progressed, Monique began to notice rather abnormal behavior from Kim. When people spoke, she was politely attentive but mostly silent. However, when Shego spoke, Kim paid rapt attention, even to the point of zoning out the others. The most weirdness came when the two got into an overly friendly mini food fight, usually when the boys weren’t paying attention. Shego appeared annoyed at first, but soon she let a grin slip as she pretended to listen to Carlos and pitched a piece of dinner roll discreetly behind her back.

It was total Twilight Zone and she couldn’t wrap her head around how close the girl’s had gotten in such a short time. Especially considering how rough around the edges Shego always appeared. Still, they were having fun, food covered floor notwithstanding, so she wasn’t about to spoil it. She was far too busy talking up her date and enjoying it immensely. If he was lucky, he would be leaving with her phone number.

As the night wound down, she began paying less attention to everyone else except her date and therefore didn’t understand why Shego was jabbing her for her attention.

 

“What?” she hissed in irritation.

 

“Where’s Kim?” Shego looked…worried?

 

Mon looked at the now empty seat next to her and started.

 

“Where did Kim go?” she asked Leon.

 

The boy was relaxed back into his chair, a wistful look on his face as he faced her.

 

“She needed some fresh air,” he answered. “She seemed kind of distracted.”

 

“Sorry, she isn’t usually like this.”

 

“It’s fine,” he shrugged good-naturedly. “She’s been through a lot recently, what with the injury and her breakup.”

 

“How did you know about her and Ron?” Shego asked.

 

He blushed, “It’s common knowledge for most of the city. Word travels fast.”

 

Shego grunted and Monique wondered what exactly was going through the redhead’s mind. She started to stand and go after her, but a green hand pushed her back down to her seat. She watched as Shego stood and moved past Carlos, apologizing to the man before heading for the entrance. Monique shook her head and wondered how much change she’d been missing these past few days.

 

* * *

 

 

The summer night was still not warm enough to keep the chills from running across Kim’s arms. She supposed the downside to being her size was a severe lack of body heat. Still, she braved the elements so long as she didn’t have to go back inside. She already felt badly about leaving her date high and dry. She tried to rationalize that it wasn’t her fault that Shego had ambushed her without preparation, but she knew it was her own hang-ups that kept her from fraternizing with the handsome boy.

Leon was a sweet guy and was cute in the way he was just as shyly lost as she was. He’d tried to make it work, but there was no getting through to her. In the end, she’d thanked him for being so kind and excused herself while everyone else wasn’t watching. Now, here alone, she was given time to ponder what exactly her deal was.

Once again, like at the mall, she knew that Leon was the type of guy she would normally fall for, but he’d just been so…normal. So charmingly uninteresting to her that it almost worried her how dismissive she was towards a clearly great catch. Her thoughts could never focus on the handsome brunette, instead going to the smooth, slick haired man that entertained Shego for most of the night. She’d watched the two laugh and flirt the whole night and she wondered why she was never able to bring out that side of her former nemesis.

She supposed it was jealousy, though why it was so powerful was a mystery that annoyed her to no end. After all this time, she was no closer to figuring the ex-villain out and that counted as a substantial failure on her part.

She shifted her position as she sat on a lone bus stop outside the restaurant, staring at the ground and wondering why she couldn’t shake off this funk she was in. It didn’t even register that someone had sat next to her until the person had cleared their throat.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” the young man asked.

 

She’d barely registered he’d spoken.

 

“You know what a long face like that needs?” he continued. “A naco.”

 

That familiar word and the sudden realization that the young man’s voice carried a slight nasal quality made her stomach clench. Slowly, she moved her head in his direction and saw the blonde sitting casually next to her, all smiles. He looked different: his hair was a bit longer and actually combed. He wore a tight fitting shirt that showed off an improved, slightly muscular physique. What hadn’t changed were those big ears and that boyish smile.

 

“Ron,” she gasped and was wrapped around him in an instant.

 

A surprised laugh shook him as he reciprocated the show of affection with gusto. They were like that for some time, just hugging and enjoying the others company. The boy’s return brought back a modicum of the pain she’d felt when he’d left, but it was severely outweighed by a legitimate happiness at seeing her childhood friend again.

Finally, they released each other and she found herself smiling widely at him.

 

“Not exactly the welcome I was expecting,” he joked. “Man, it’s great to see you again.”

 

“I missed you,” she said and meant it.

 

“You wouldn’t believe how lost I was without you,” he laughed. “Apparently, that Ron Factor thing was as much bull as it sounded.”

 

“We were always better as a team,” she said.

 

And that’s when it became silent and awkward. While the high at seeing one another after so long was palpable, they both knew it was only a matter of time before they were forced to confront the “so where do we go from here” talk.

 

Kim tried to stall it, “How was Yamanouchi?”

 

“Enlightening,” he answered and didn’t seem to want to follow it up.

 

“Are you…back for good?”

 

Ron laughed tiredly, “Yeah. I’m back for good, KP.”

 

“Kim!” someone yelled from the distance.

 

Both looked back and saw Shego plodding towards the bus stop. Ron was the first to react as he spun out of his seat and blocked the path from the restaurant to the bench. He took a fighting stance Kim hadn’t seen before and it was actually rather intimidating.

 

“What the heck are you doing here?!” he called to her.

 

Shego stopped short with eyes wide, “Buffoon!?”

 

Kim lost her breath in her chest as she tried to find a way to defuse the situation and fast. She jumped to Ron’s front and put herself between the two.

 

“She’s not here to fight,” Kim pushed his arms down to his sides.

 

“It’s Shego,” he growled. “She’s always here to fight.”

 

She looked back to the green woman to find a seriously heavy tone settled over her features. She stared at the blonde hard enough to set him alight, which luckily wasn’t in her power set.

 

“Not this time,” Kim assured him.

 

“Then what could she possibly be here for?”

 

“Filling the void you caused,” Shego accused, bluntly.

 

“What!?” Ron’s eyes erupted with anger.

 

“Ron, stop,” Kim held him firmly to keep him in place.

 

“And tell your Yamanouchi spy to show herself,” Shego added. “She isn’t hiding from me.”

 

Ron clenched his teeth and stared daggers into the woman. Then, he barked something in what sounded like Japanese, prompting a shadowy figure to leap from the nearby tree line and into view. Kim recognized the girl before she’d finished standing fully. Yori was just as lovely as she’d always been, but there was a certain degree of menace in her eyes. She looked mostly the same, save for a bit longer hair that was held up in a small ponytail. She wore the ninja garb of her people, but her mask was down.

 

“Ron,” Kim spoke softly to try and ease the tension, “Shego has been taking care of me after my injury. She and I are trying to be friends.”

 

Ron looked at her uncomprehendingly, “Shego doesn’t have friends, Kim. Didn’t Drakken teach you that?”

 

“So I shouldn’t try?!” her words came out harsher than she’d intended, making the blonde step back. “I’m sorry. She’s been trying her best, Ron; we both have.”

 

Ron regarded the woman suspiciously as Yori circled around to his side. She stood close, almost touching his shoulder with her own, but never taking her eyes off the woman.

 

“Tell him about my offer, Possible,” Shego added.

 

The woman was positively furious, which bothered Kim. She was directing that rage directly at her friend and Kim knew exactly why; she just couldn’t understand her motivation for it.

 

“Shego wanted me to form a team with her,” Kim whispered, fully expecting the reaction.

 

Ron sputtered, “What about Team Possible?!”

 

“That ended right about the time you left her high and dry, idiot!” Shego growled, stepping a bit closer to the group.

 

“That’s none of your business, She-Hulk!” he spat at her.

 

Shego stormed over to them, causing Yori to shift a bit to the side. Ron held out a hand, halting her. Only Kim’s body stood between the very real possibility of the group throwing down right then and there. Disturbingly, Kim had trouble deciding which side she would join.

 

“While you’ve been off playing ninja with your little Yamanouchi pals,” Shego pointed an accusing finger, “I’ve been doing what you weren’t man enough to do: take care of Kim.”

 

“I’ve been taking care of her since the days when you were trying to kill her,” he actually stepped into her finger. “Whatever you did to trick her into trusting you, I’m going to fix it now.”

 

“She hasn’t tricked me, Ron!” Kim put out opposing arms, separating the two. “Do you think I’m that stupid?”

 

Ron squinted with sadness, “No…I think you’re hurt enough to accept anyone’s help. I’m to blame for that and I promise I’ll fix it.”

 

“Yeah, trust him,” Shego glared at him. “Let him get close enough so it hurts even worse the next time he disappears.”

 

Ron actually took a powerful step forward, one that Kim was shocked that she couldn’t stop. He placed his nose mere inches from Shego’s.

 

“If you did anything to her, you’ll answer to me.”

 

Shego laughed mockingly, “Look who finally developed a backbone.”

 

“I’ve developed a lot more than a backbone, Grinch.”

 

Kim felt the first hint of real anger pulse through her and she overreacted. She placed a foot out, pushing Ron away bodily. Her hand flew the other way, pushing Shego stumbling backwards. Both parties didn’t know how to react to her attack. Instead of feeling relieved they were separated, she instead felt a sharp pain as she realized too late she’d used her bad knee to hit Ron. She fell to a sitting position, seething as the pain slowly began to subside. Both Shego and Ron tried to dip forward to check on her, but the redhead would have none of it.

 

“Back off! Both of you! You’re acting like children!”

 

Both offenders looked chastised as they glanced from each other to the fallen hero.

 

“How are we supposed to be a team if we can’t get along?” she mumbled.

 

“Excuse me!?” Shego bellowed.

 

“You can’t mean…,” Ron looked sick.

 

Kim didn’t answer immediately. She merely wallowed in the disappointment that came with both party’s answer to that little idea. She shouldn’t have been surprised, but it still hurt.

 

“I was hoping Ron would come back,” Kim looked at Shego pitifully, “and join our team.”

 

“No!” was Shego’s curt and cold answer.

 

“Amen!” Ron chimed in. “We didn’t need her before, we don’t need her now. Come on Kim, you know that.”

 

“There is no team with you in it,” Shego growled. “It’s bad enough Nerdlinger is part of it.”

 

Both people looked at Kim expectantly and it took her a moment to decipher what each wanted. They wanted a choice, final and absolute. Something snapped inside the teen and she closed her eyes. There was no physical pain, but the emotional disappointment was more than adequate enough to reduce her to almost tears. She’d been foolish to think her idea would have gone over with either participant. She’d placed all her hope in it and this was what her hope accomplished: absolutely nothing. Ignoring the pain in her knee, she stood and stared at the ground.

 

“Who the hell do you two think you are?!” she yelled, startling everyone.

 

“Kim…,” Ron stepped forward to comfort her, but she whipped an arm at him.

 

“What do you know about what’s best for me!? You left me when I needed you, Ron! You couldn’t even give me a good excuse! We weren’t going to work out, I know that, but you didn’t have to disappear! You were always there for me since grade school! Why did that have to stop!? Where were you when I was injured? Where were you when I shut the site down?”

 

Ron didn’t have a rebuttal for any of it.

 

“There is no more Team Possible,” she whispered and his eyes widened.

 

Kim turned to a smiling Shego and her anger flared again.

 

“There isn’t a Team anything!” she yelled and Shego’s grin disappeared. “Don’t you look so smug! At least Ron was there for me at all! What have you done to prove this trust you promised me!? Ambushing me with a date, as if that would help me get over Ron!? I don’t look for comfort in men’s arms! That’s what people like you do!”

 

That was unfair and she knew it, but her hurt was far more powerful than her sense of kindness. A hint of something never seen before flashed across the green woman’s face and she looked at the ground. Ron too found the ground more interesting than looking forward.

 

“You both want an answer?” she calmed as the energy was leaving her. “I gave you my answer a week ago, Shego.”

 

She ignored them now. She stepped away, testing her aching knee as she walked in the direction of home. She was tired and she needed her bed. She needed somewhere to get away from these horrible feelings. They each called her name, but she was too far gone now. She focused on two words, words that she hated with a fiery passion but knew they were inevitable. The last few days had given her hope and having it torn away so violently was more painful than anything done to her knee.

She choked on the words, but she had to say them. They echoed into the darkening sky as she limped into the distance.

 

“I quit.”


	4. Kim Possible: Necessary Changes Chapter 4

**_ Kim Possible: Necessary Changes Part 4 _ **

 

The Possible residence had always been a second home to Ron Stoppable. Since as far back as he could remember, there had always been a welcoming smile and an inviting atmosphere whenever he visited. Now, however, there was a distinct vibe that he wasn’t wanted. Standing on the front door step, he could sense just how off the energy of the Possible’s house had become. It didn’t help matters that, after knocking, Mrs. Dr. Possible answered the door looking obviously displeased; whether it was with him or something else, he wasn’t sure.

 

“It’s good to see you again, Ronald,” she tried to sound polite and it mostly worked.

 

“Likewise, Dr. P. I know Kim is home; can I see her?”

 

Ann exhaled with the kind of worry only a parent could muster, “She’s made it clear she doesn’t wish to see you, Ron. She’s been rather upset since last night. But, I do want to thank you for calling us to pick her up. She would have walked all the way home had you let her.”

 

“I don’t exactly know what I did wrong,” Ron grimaced. “I wish she’d tell me.”

 

“Perhaps she believes it’s something obvious.”

 

“Yeah, well, I’m not as smart as she is.”

 

Ann placed a hand on his shoulder, “Give her time to get over this. Perhaps you and Shego should take this time to find out exactly what was done wrong.”

 

With that, she bid him farewell and closed the door. He sighed as he turned and retreated onto the yard and back towards his moped. Mrs. Possible was as sweet as ever, but he got strong hints from the more experienced woman that he had definitely done something wrong. What that was remained a mystery as far as he was concerned. He’d never expected the green woman to show up last night, but she looked just as dangerous and unpredictable as they’d always known her to be. So, why in the world was Kim actively going out of her way to defend the villain?

Monique had been at least open to conversation with him and she wasn’t sure exactly how close the two women had become since Kim’s injury. He flinched at that fact; Ron should have been the one to be here and help her recover, not a former nemesis. Still, Mon had dropped a few vague hints as to why Kim had suddenly gone psycho on him and Shego, which had been the usual female double talk that he despised. Why couldn’t women be more direct with their feelings and not turn every argument into a guessing game as to what men had done wrong?

 

“She doesn’t wish to be seen?” Yori asked as she waited dutifully by his moped.

 

“She’s pretty peeved, as far as I can tell,” he moped. “Yori, what did I do wrong?”

 

“I am afraid I lack the details to make a solid judgment on this matter,” she lightly bowed apologetically. “However, if I had to guess, Possible-san is very sure of her actions and must take great exception to her judgment being questioned.”

 

“Her judgment needs serious questioning!” he threw his hands up animatedly. “Shego’s tried to fry her on how many occasions? One foiled invasion does not a trustworthy person make.”

 

“Perhaps it is not Shego you must trust, but instead trust in Kim’s faith in her. Possible-san is smart enough to know when she is being manipulated.”

 

Ron clenched his teeth, “Eric sure fooled her, though.”

 

“The synthodrone was a matter of the heart,” Yori stepped closer to him and took his hands into her own. “This is a matter of honor between two warriors. Do you trust Kim?”

 

Ron didn’t hesitate, “Of course I do.”

 

“Then trust that she has legitimate reasons for believing Shego has changed. It is not your place to stand between the two; your place is by Kim’s side, as an ally and a friend.”

 

Ron chuckled to himself and pulled the adorable Asian into his arms. Her face flushed at the close contact, but she held his eyes as respectfully as ever. The embrace felt good to Ron, but it felt much better when he leaned in and pecked her on the lips.

 

“Stoppable-san, please,” she mumbled shyly. “This is inappropriate, especially in front of Possible-san’s house.”

 

Ron blinked and reluctantly released her, “Crap, I didn’t even think about that. Some friend I am.”

 

Yori’s face still beamed, which made Ron almost grasp her again, but he had to restrain himself. It was bad enough he’d left Kim with little explanation, but to have fallen for Yori so quickly afterward made him feel like a heel. He didn’t regret his relationship with the ninja, no sir, no way, but it looked questionable from an outsider’s perspective. Most would call her a rebound, but he knew better and hopefully she did as well. The fact that Master Sensei gave his blessing for her to return with him was all the proof he needed.

 

“So, what now?” he asked, very befuddled. “If we can’t talk to Kim, then maybe Shego could explain a few things. Assuming we can find her.”

 

“Not a difficult task,” she smiled and pointed off into the trees that sat across from Kim’s yard. “She has been there ever since we arrived.”

 

Ron narrowed his eyes at the girl, “When were you planning on sharing this?”

 

“When it became important,” she grinned. “Now, being that time.”

 

He wasn’t’ sure whether he found that extremely annoying or positively adorable, so he ignored either option and simply focused on making his way to the green former villain and hoping she refrained from melting him before he’d had the chance to interrogate her.

 

* * *

 

 

Shego leaned against the biggest tree she could find, concealed along with her bike in a nice expanse of woodland area that looked to be a manmade new addition to the neighborhood. Possible’s house was clearly visible, but she wasn’t exactly sure what she was supposed to be seeing…or doing for that matter. Years ago, when she’d left her brothers and quit Team Go, she’d felt lost and alone. She had no idea where she belonged in the world and it still stood as the worst time in her young life. The way she felt now was a very close second to that.

The dinner date seemed like a terrible and distant memory already and she wished she could forget it; however, there had been a significant amount to learn from that experience, none of it positive. That night alone had changed everything and she thought long about how anything could have changed or how she could have changed the outcome. She grumbled to herself, not used to the feeling of wanting the past to change so vehemently. She lived in the present and rarely ever bogged her mood down with past events that simply couldn’t be changed. It bothered her that she still attempted ideas to retry the night and come to a better solution that…

She heard those words that Kimmie had muttered as she sulked pathetically away from their group that night. They were weak words that a warrior like Kim should never utter. Shego would never dare say them; she’d literally die first. But she wasn’t Kimmie. She didn’t know what it felt like to go through what the redhead had been through in such a short time. While Kim was strong, she was also still just a teenager, and emotions were their kryptonite.

In her desperation, Shego reached out to place the blame on anything and anyone, to make a conduit for her anger; anger that she couldn’t quite understand why she possessed. When she saw the buffoon and his ninja arrive and speak to Ann, then saw them actually _kiss_ right in front of Kimmie’s house, she’d found that conduit. He actually made the mistake of seeking her out, in no small part to his new woman pointing her out. She welcomed the idiot’s presence. He stepped through the foliage and stared her down with little hint of hesitation.

Whatever had happened in Yamanouchi, Stoppable had certainly increased in confidence. He hadn’t backed down in the slightest when she’d confronted him and even his movements now betrayed a considerable amount of improvement in his skills. Still, he was no Kim and he certainly wasn’t Shego; the Yori girl would be the one to watch out for. It was only her presence that made her refrain from straddling him and wringing that stupidly scrawny neck as he stood within several feet of her and glared daggers as if he had the right.

 

“Have you already tried to see her?” he asked.

 

She scoffed, “Only an idiot would think she’d want our presence now.”

 

“That’s the thing about friendship. You’re willing to do anything to make it right.”

 

“Don’t lecture me, Stoppable. I’ve been at this game far longer than you have.”

 

His brow furrowed, “Is that what all this was to you? A game? No wonder you can’t keep a partner.”

 

Shego took a sudden, very deliberate step forward and let her hands ignite just green enough to show she was not hesitant in using her plasma. The boy flinched, but he didn’t retreat. The ninja took his side without much wasted movement, ready to defend him in an instant.

 

“This coming from the boy who split as soon as he couldn’t handle a little emotional drama,” she hissed. “You want to speak of playing games? How about rebounding onto your little ninja there so quickly? If it wasn’t a game kissing her _right in front of Kimmie’s house,_ then what was it?”

 

Shego wanted to burn him. Burn him enough that he understood a modicum of the pain she was capable of feeling. The only thing that stopped her was the image in her mind of a devastated Kimmie, mourning over her injured friend. The image doused her plasma as a new, very red hot fire gripped her vision. Sadly, this rage had no direct source to pummel into submission. Infuriatingly, the prospect of hurting Kim any more stopped her dead in her tracks and that was the final straw.

She _did not_ hesitate; not for people, not for places, not for any circumstances but her own. She hesitated for another’s sake and that was so unlike her that she didn’t have any clue what to do with it. So, she bottled it up, like every hated emotion she’d ever felt. With a sigh, she turned her back to them and began to mount her bike.

 

“Where are you going?” Ron called.

 

“Anywhere but here,” she answered more honestly than she’d anticipated. “I only had one reason to stay and now that’s gone.”

 

She looked at the stupid, bumbling blonde and decided, if anything, she owed Kimmie one thing.

 

“Go back to Yamanouchi,” she almost commanded him. “Take your girl and don’t come back. Maybe without both of us here, Kim can find some kind of happiness.”

 

“What do you care about Kim’s happiness?” he seemed confused by her words and a tad perturbed.

 

Without thinking, without worrying for the consequences for the first time in so many years, Shego threw her helmet at the ground, denting a small patch of dirt and grass.

 

“Because she earned it!” she growled menacingly. “She’s done nothing but push herself day after day for other people! Without demanding a reward, or a thank you, or even a pat on the back! She gave herself to you and you threw it away! She fought without you and hurt herself and all we can do is make her more miserable! She deserves better than us!”

 

The blonde stared at her wide eyed now, every pretense of self-defense evaporated into utter bewilderment. She couldn’t find satisfaction in his response or his stupid reaction. She revved her bike, forgetting entirely her lack of a helmet.

 

“I’m glad she quit,” Shego almost choked on how true her words were. “The world doesn’t deserve Kim Possible. None of us do.”

 

With a jerk of her wrist, she throttled hard and sped off out of the wooded area, past the buffoon and his harlot, past the Possible house for the last time, and towards a destination she couldn’t care to think about.

 

* * *

 

 

Dementor grinned as he stood behind his two most talented scientists, watching as sweet, beautiful progress was being made. Since the moment Possible had retired, everything seemed to be sky rocketing upward without any sign of slowing. Everything was going to plan and it was all he could do to keep himself from proclaiming his inevitable victory to his enemies knowing they could do little to stop it. Patience and common sense won out this day, as he knew a single miscalculation would be the difference between a smooth victory and a rocky one.

 

“Everything feeling okay?” the younger scientist spoke into a loudspeaker.

 

Before them, a giant jungle gym stood towering at least two floors into the facility. Winding, see thru tunnels connected to monkey bars, rope swings, and other devices set aside for troop training but suited perfectly for their newest recruit. Monkey Fist stopped on a rope that dangled from the ceiling and flipped upside down, a single monkey appendage keeping him safe from a very long drop. Now free of his stony prison, he flexed all his muscles a section at a time.

 

“Smashing,” he grinned like the animal that he partially was. “There are a few minute pains, but they’ve subsided quickly so far.”

 

“He’s healing faster than we’d anticipated,” the older, British scientist said to Dementor. “It appears whatever magic had encased him still exists around him residually.”

 

“Excellent,” the diminutive German wrung his hands.

 

With inhuman agility, Monkey Fist released the rope and fell, swinging from ropes and bars as he passed them and slowing his momentum with every swing. Soon, he landed harmlessly on the ground floor and stood upright, hands behind his back like the gentleman he pretended to be at times.

 

“I’m going out,” he casually announced.

 

The older scientist blinked, “I…wouldn’t recommend that. You’re still not one hundred percent.”

 

“I do not intend to do anything foolish,” Fist waved his hands calmly. “I simply wish to do a, what is it called? Field run.”

 

The younger scientist opened his mouth to obviously protest, but Dementor shushed him. He knew quite well why Monty wanted to leave the facility and he honestly wanted to know himself just how reliable the monkey master would be.

 

“I’ll have a plane set to take you wherever you wish to go,” Dementor said. “Remember, Monty, that you are needed for grander things. Try not to let your personal qualms outweigh something far more lucrative.”

 

“I’m well aware of our deal, Professor. I shall return by nightfall.”

 

With that, the gentleman animal knuckle-walked out of the training room and towards the hanger bay far above their current floor.

 

“You have him chipped, ja?” the Professor asked.

 

“Indeed,” the older man pushed a button on the console before him, revealing a red dot that read MF as it traveled through the facility.

 

“Keep me posted on his progress. He’s going to collect some combat data and I don’t want to miss a good show.”

 

The scientists nodded and, feeling rather pleased, Dementor walk-danced back through the facility and out onto the small, personal elevator designed only for him. The devices moved him to practically anywhere in the building, giving him access to anywhere at any given time. For now, he chose the perch that surveyed the command center, the heart of his operation. So much data being fed at a single time, all from their target, all the things they needed to know for invasion. From the looks of it, their people on the inside were still undetected and safe.

Below, he saw three figures moving through the room, pushing hand trucks filled with miscellaneous baubles. David and his two allies, Jim and George, stood out from the rest of the pack due to the specially made suits Dementor had given them. Gold bands wrapped around the necks, shoulders, and chests, signifying their importance amongst the riffraff he usually hired.

 

“David,” he spoke into a megaphone built into his perch. “Please, join me for a moment.”

 

The man looked up and nodded before bidding his friends adieu and walking to the elevator. Dementor verified his use and allowed him up to his most sacred of areas.

 

“You called, sir?” he said, obedient as ever.

 

The Professor loved the way these three men behaved. Despite their obvious skill, they still understood the essence and necessity of rank and treated him with the amount of respect he deserved.

 

“How is our guest?”

 

David narrowed his eyes a fraction, “Detained and ‘comfortable’, as you ordered.”

 

“And Camille has taken her place amongst them?”

 

“Without trouble.”

 

Camille Leon’s special skillset had been more than important for this little farce. Of course, the spoiled, former debutante had been a headache to work with, but she’d been shut up for the most part by the promises of riches she would receive upon completion.

 

“VUNDERBA!” his cry echoed into the open room. “You’ve yet to disappoint, mein freund. When the world is mine, you can have anything you want. NAME IT!”

 

David shook his head, “I only wish to resign after you’ve succeeded, along with Jim and George. We’ll find more work elsewhere, like we always have.”

 

“You will be missed,” Dementor was certainly disappointed to hear that. “Still, you’ve been invaluable. If you change your mind, let me know, ja?”

 

“Ja…yes. I will, Professor.”

 

With that, he spun on his heel and rode the elevator back to the ground floor. Dementor smiled menacingly, wishing that the man had made this a bit easier. David and his men were far too valuable to simply be let go. Luckily, it would not be up to David, per say, to decide such a thing when the time came; at least, not the one that he knew now. He somehow grinned even harder, shaking with anticipation as the day of reckoning neared and wondering with unbridled interest what would become of David when Dementor had finished. After all, we all change; some of us just have no say of when that change occurs.

 

* * *

 

 

Kim watched through the window at the scene playing out. It was difficult from the distance, but it was all she had at the moment. What she had seen, however, was a very intimate and very confusing kiss between Ron and Yori. Her insides did circles as she tried to settle on an emotion. There was the hurt, of course. Ron hadn’t been gone that long and he’d already found solace in someone else’s arms. Kim had never figured herself to be so easily replaced.

Then, there was happiness, because she knew this wasn’t just a fling. The two had cared for one another for some time now and it was only her and Ron’s relationship that kept him from possibly pursuing the ninja sooner. If it was anyone, Kim would prefer it to be Yori, because she was good for Ron and she wanted her best friend to be happy.

Finally, she decided that the emotion that won out above all others was jealousy. She hated to admit it, but Ron’s solace was something she had yet to find since their breakup. She hadn’t tried, so really she had no one to blame but herself. Still, she never knew how much she needed someone to hold her until she’d witnessed it happening to someone else.

In a flash, she saw Shego’s bike dash from the woods and rocket away down the street. That hurt just as much as she was expecting, but she didn’t want to give up just yet. There was only so much she could do, she knew that now better than ever.

 

“Is she gone?” Monique asked.

 

Kim turned to see the girl on her bed, a look of worry for her best GF more than noticeable. Mon had been with her for an hour now, listening to her woes.

 

“I don’t know,” Kim answered with a huff. “I hope not.”

 

Mon walked to her side and wrapped an arm around her, “This is some heavy stuff, girl. _If_ she does come back, what will you tell her?”

 

“I’ll think about that when she comes back. Maybe I won’t tell her at all.”

 

“She needs to know; especially if she plans on hanging around for a while.”

 

It sounded so simple. Mon made it seem like it could lead to anything besides making the green woman run for the hills. Kim told herself it was just the same as before, when she’d reached out for comfort as soon as she was hurt. At least, that scenario made the most sense.

 

“You know I’m here,” her friend squeezed her. “No matter what wacky decision you make, you’re still my BGFF.”

 

Kim leaned her head against Monique’s shoulder, “Thank you.”

 

“You know Ron still cares about you.”

 

Kim didn’t answer. She watched as her best friend in the world exited the woods after Shego along with his new…with Yori. A high pitched beep came from her kimmunicator, but she’d been ignoring it all day. She’d apologize to Wade later. Right now, she just watched the world from her window.

 

* * *

 

 

The roar of the bike drowned out most every sound around her, save for the wind rushing through her hair. If it hadn’t been for the vibration function built into it, Shego would never have heard the kimmunicator. Her first hope was that it was Kim and her heart practically leapt into her throat with anticipation. She didn’t know how much she wanted to speak to the redhead until now. She cut the bike to the side of the road, skidding on gravel for several feet before stopping.

She tore the chirping device from her leathers, hope in her eyes as she answered the call…and she nearly had an aneurysm when Nerdlinger’s face popped on the screen.

 

“What?!” she practically yelled at the image.

 

The boy flinched visibly, but there was a deeper worry playing across those young features. He gulped, clearly intimidated by the raven haired, plasma throwing ex criminal, but she had better things to do than wait for him to regain his composure.

 

“Speak, nerd!”

 

“I found something about those men who attacked you and Kim,” he said quickly.

 

Her head cleared for a few seconds, taking every piece of anger along with it. She took a moment to register what he’d told her.

 

“What?” was her less than original reply.

 

“Kim took photos with her kimmunicator of the two men who fought you a few days ago. I’ve found out who they are.”

 

Shego sighed, “Doesn’t matter. We put them down and got the necessary message across.”

 

“I think it does matter, especially where Kim is involved.”

 

She was curious, despite herself. While the men were certainly talented, she hadn’t put much stock into them being overly dangerous. Then again, they had shown a very obvious interest in Kimmie. What could it hurt to hear him out? She nodded her head for him to continue. In seconds, the boy had typed up a command that brought up a series of newspaper articles and clippings that were a tad difficult to read on the small device.

 

“These are newspapers from two different parts of America, New York and Connecticut,” Nerdlinger began. “The first one is from almost twenty five years ago, about a teenage boy who attempted to stop an armed robbery by himself. He ended up getting one of the hostages injured and then he himself captured. Luckily, police rescued everyone without any more harm done. He’d been showcased in the paper for months before that as a local neighborhood hero, doing menial tasks.”

 

Another article appeared larger, taking the place of the other.

 

“This is from almost a decade later. Same story; a little different. Local teenager tries to stop a drug deal, ends up causing a gunfight between the dealers and their buyers. He wasn’t hurt, but he was injured and caused the injury of several other passersby. Again, this kid was considered a local hero before these events.”

 

Shego looked over the article herself, not trusting tons of fun to give all the details. It was true, though, every word of it. Both teens had been trying out the hero gig years before Princess had pretty much perfected it. They had been amateurs at best and they’d paid for it. Then, she noticed the names on each article.

 

“James Huffman and George Malenko,” she read aloud. “The men introduced themselves as George and Jim.”

 

“You got it,” he replied and pulled up a set of what looked like headshots of the two men in question.

 

“Those are…military headshots?” she asked.

 

“Yep. Both men served time as soldiers, but not for any government. According to sources, they were soldiers for hire, mercenaries per say. Also, several months ago, they both were considered Absent Without Leave after being recruited by an unknown employer.”

 

“Can dogs of war really go AWOL?”

 

“I guess even shifty outfits have expectations for their men. All I know after that is that both men have appeared here to jump you two.”

 

Shego scanned over the documents once more, letting her brain try and decipher exactly what she was seeing. An almost audible click went off in her head.

 

“Not us,” she spoke to herself. “Just me.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“The men were clearly only looking to get me out of the picture. They resorted to violence once bribery

didn’t work. They never meant Kimmie any harm. In fact, they were outright pleasant with her. “

 

“Maybe someone you’ve crossed in the past?” Wade shrugged.

 

“No. When they were teens, they were doing the same shtick Pumpkin is, just far less effectively.

Meeting Kim was like meeting an idol to them.”

 

“They’re fans?”

 

“More like fanatics,” she growled as she throttled the bike and whipped it back towards Middleton. “I

have to find these guys before they do something to Kimmie…but I can’t do it alone.”

 

“Kim seems unwilling to do much of anything right now. Maybe Ron and Yori could help.”

 

She wanted to spit and tell the nerd that she’d rather die two on one that ask that little blond

player for help. Then, wiser thoughts prevailed and she realized that taking the buffoon’s help was the

smartest move she could make. She didn’t have to like it, but maybe Kim would. She tore through the streets as she topped acceptably safe speeds, heading back towards the last person she wanted to see.

 

* * *

 

 

Ron grumbled for several minutes as they passed through the last of Kim’s neighborhood and back towards the Stoppable residence. Yori knew she would be staying there for the time, at least until a new living arrangement could be made. She was currently set to stay in Hana’s room, much to her own enjoyment. She loved the little girl like a sister. She squeezed Ron’s waist just tight enough to let him know it would all be okay. She could actually feel him relax under her grip. He’d always been quick to become frustrated whenever he faced a problem he couldn’t immediately solve. Admirably, he never gave up either, so she knew he was in for much inner meditation in the next few days.

Yori didn’t worry so much. While Possible-san was indeed emotional at times, she was far more responsible and intelligent to allow such things to sideline her for long. They only needed to allow her the space to think wisely on the subject and reconcile with her friends later. Whether Shego was a part of that circle remained to be seen. The villain had always been a thorn in Team Possible’s side, but the woman that they’d just finished conversing with was not the same one Yori knew. There was something about Shego’s attitude towards Possible-san that she’d never seen in the woman before; what it was, exactly, she would have to wait and see.

Her senses suddenly tensed, telling her there was danger nearby. She scanned the surrounding neighborhood, wondering from where a surprise attack may come from…and being shocked when a figure fell from a tall tree set next to the road. It landed directly in their path, giving Ron little time to react, but he somehow still screeched to a stop only a foot from their guest. She looked into a pair of animalistic eyes and clenched her teeth as she recognized the creature before them.

 

“Monty!” Ron cried. “Looking a little less stony than the last time we saw you.”

 

Monkey Fist actually smiled at that particular jab. Yori was instantly impressed with Ron’s lackadaisical attitude towards meeting their longtime nemesis, but then it dawned on her that he’d already felt the monkey man’s presence.

 

“Ron Stoppable,” Fist sounded absolutely delighted. “So good to see you’re still in good health. I had feared time would have robbed me of my quest.”

 

“Nah. The Ron Man sent the ol’ Destroyer packing like the chump he was. I assume you’re here to follow his example.”

 

Monkey Fist chuckled…and threw out a foot so fast neither had time to react. The sound of metal rending cut into their ears and suddenly there was empty air beneath them. Yori somehow found her sense of balance midair and shifted her body weight. She managed to land on her feet and took a stance. She scanned the road, not seeing the moped until she looked further towards the wooded area around the street. There, crumpled against a tree with the moped pinning him down was Ron. Her heart nearly stopped as she realized he wasn’t moving.

She dashed for him, anticipating Fist’s movements and removing a metallic fan. She pitched it in an arc, making it grind asphalt as it skid towards her target and then he was gone. Almost too fast for her to track, he leapt sideways and dodged the projectile. She cared little for his lack of injury, focusing entirely on reaching the blond and making sure he was alright. She slid on one leg as she neared him, stopping in a crouch and reaching out. He looked unconscious, but the steady rise and fall of his chest calmed her considerably.

Her inspection would have to wait. Her senses told her Fist was bearing down on her and her spin verified that fear. He walked casually, almost uninterestedly as he neared the two. She noticed he was breathing a tad harder than he should be, but he certainly looked confident enough. As soon as he neared, she understood why. A terrible energy radiated off the man like a sickness; energy she recognized all too well.

 

“Why do you feel like the Yono!?” she growled.

 

She’d never forget that feeling. The evil chi the dark destroyer gave off now clung closely to the insane simian. She thought back to the teachings of the Yamanouchi, tried to remember what could have brought this on.

 

“I could bore you with tales of what I endured,” Fist shook his head, “but I would much rather test out these new abilities. If you would be so kind as to assist.”

 

“You will receive no kindness from me,” she said and threw her second fan towards him.

 

He dodged easily, but this was wanted on her part. As he stepped to the side, she took advantage and rushed him, hoping he was off balance enough to open himself up to further assault. She threw a palm at his head, which he easily ducked and stepped into her. He jabbed an elbow, but she elbowed it away, spinning and throwing a leg out and high. Going for headshots, she wanted this to end quickly. Every moment she fought was another moment she couldn’t help Ron.

She watched Fist’s face and noticed his relevant ease in holding off her attack. This was unsurprising, as Fist was capable of fighting Possible-san to a standstill and she knew the two girls were almost even in skill. Still, he seemed almost too sure of himself, yet he never gave a significant enough opening to take advantage of. She cartwheeled away, moving for her fans, hoping that the weapons would give her an edge.

Instead of chasing her, Fist bent low and balled his hands. He seemed to be concentrating and she instantly felt the need to get behind something, rolling behind a stray tree. Her instincts proved invaluable, as Fist caught fire with a familiar yellow energy. By merely extending an open palm, he launched a beam of chi out that struck the ground where she’d been moments before. That sealed it; he was using Yono’s powers, no doubt. But how?! She didn’t dare move out in the open until she thought of a way to deflect those blasts.

Once again, her senses told her to duck, so she did without thinking. Fist’s open hand cleaved through the tree directly above her, severing the body from the stump. The body fell slowly as she rolled further away, shocked that he’d done something so casually. However, she did see him shake his hand in pain, clearly doing more damage to him than he’d intended. She narrowed her eyes, knowing now that he didn’t have full control over the powers. This would be their only chance to take him before he figured out how to fully harness the destroyer’s skills. She leapt into the air, closing the distance between them quickly.

Fist stepped back just enough for her to land before him, and they began an exchange of fists and feet. Each fighter held back on the attack, systematically testing their opponent for weaknesses. Yori had full faith in her abilities; she didn’t fear him. He began to go crazy with his style, substituting his hands for his lower extremities and back again, attempting to confuse her. To her dismay, she let one too many blows touch her and then he scored a solid one. A foot hand hit her knee, dropping her to a crouch and that was all the opening he needed.

He rolled over her, pulling an arm along and behind her, effectively arm barring her. She had just enough time to feel the pain in her shoulder when he continued to roll and had her up on his shoulders. A painful blow connected with her back and she realized he’d palmed her hard enough to send her slightly skyward. She tried to turn midair, but he still held her arm. He yanked back down and she saw the ground rush towards her, somehow finding a way to make her shoulder strike instead of her head. It was still enough to knock the senses from her for a moment.

She felt two more hands grab her and then she was spinning. She saw trees and houses rush by as Fist rotated three times before releasing her horizontal to the ground. She felt the earth strike her multiple times as she skipped like a rock over dirt and grass. The third bump was a blow to the head and the world went dark and starry before she felt her body slide to a stop. Disoriented, she couldn’t seem to find her direction and only succeeded in wiggling uselessly on the ground. She felt the destroyer’s energy bearing down on her and mentally kicked herself for being unable to protect Ron.

Whatever Fist intended on doing to her, she hoped it was quick.

 

* * *

 

 

Monty had never felt this much power before. He’d always been strong, even before the jade idols had granted him his powers. Now, with the power of the Yono coursing through him, he felt like the world was shifting to allow him passage. The ninja girl had proved ineffectual, though she had succeeded in winding him a bit. The power was great, but its toll on the user was even greater. He would learn to harness it more efficiently, but that would come later.

Now was the time to show Ron Stoppable the true meaning of power. He disregarded the girl like the inconsequence that she was and moved back towards the downed bumbler. He started as something flew at him at frightening speed. He had just enough time to see it was the boy’s moped before using his energy to sever the vehicle in half as it neared him, leaving the two pieces to pass by ineffectively.

Standing before him, next to the tree he’d been trapped against, was the blond, the unworthy possessor of the mystical monkey power. He walked towards his foe, fists balled and looking positively enraged. A blue aura swirled about him. He spared a glance at the fallen ninja girl, somehow furrowed his brow more, and gave Monty the biggest death glare he’d ever received.

 

“Bad move, monkey man,” he growled and erupted with blue energy.

 

Fist felt the energy hit him even from the distance, but it did little to shake his stance. It did, however, send a chill coursing through him. This was not the monkey power he’d known the boy to have; this was something on an entirely different level.

 

“Interesting,” he grumbled and took his Tai Shing Pek Kwar stance.

 

The boy didn’t bother with a stance, simply walking towards his enemy with a clear purpose on his youthful features. Monty took the initiative and rushed him, sweeping a hand towards his head. With positively no effort, Ron placed an open palm out and stopped the attack dead in its tracks. He barely even fidgeted from the force of their blows connecting. Monty almost began to panic as the teen smiled menacingly, clearly aware he had the advantage in power…when the blue glow around him suddenly dissipated. Both participants blinked in confusion. Ron’s smile slowly, ever so slowly turned to a frown as Monty’s did the exact opposite.

 

“Uh oh,” Stoppable moaned.

 

In a fit of joy, Monty clumsily dove for the boy, who had enough sense to immediately dip below the assault. He almost squealed in fear, making Fist’s anticipation rise exponentially.  He desired to wrap his arms, all four, around that brittle, scrawny body and rip him in half. He gave chase, blasting the spots the boy had just occupied and cackling madly as his pathetic attempts at escape made him stumble and roll like the buffoon that he was. It was almost disappointing when Fist finally cornered him on a nearby tree.

 

“Last words?” he growled.

 

“Call it a draw?” Stoppable offered. “How about: Rufus!”

 

The cry confused him just long enough to allow something to spring from Ron’s pocket and latch on to Fist’s face. He yelled in surprise and eventually pain as a rodent of some kind clawed and bit relentlessly at him. It finally gave up its attack, much to his relief. That relief was replaced by pain as something metal slammed against his skull and sent him reeling to the ground. His strength higher than before, he managed to somersault back to his feet and put some distance between him and his enemy.

The pink rodent perched atop his master’s shoulder, blowing him a raspberry and laughing. Said master was now brandishing a long, metal bo staff. He effortlessly twirled it around him, displaying proficiency for the weapon that bordered on dangerous. Fist growled and ignited his hands with energy as the blond spun towards him and extended the staff outward. The long sweep sailed over him as he dropped into a crouch and open palmed his adversary.

Whatever he’d been doing since their last encounter, Stoppable had certainly taken time to train. His movements, while still as unintentionally humorous as ever, had a defined grace to them he hadn’t possessed a year previous. This pleased Monty a great deal. His destiny was to become the one true monkey master and taking that title from a talentless hack would have been immensely unsatisfying. The better Stoppable became, the greater Monkey Fist’s inevitable victory became.

The boy was quick, using both ends of the weapon to full affect, even throwing in spins to disorient his opponent, but the Yono fueled Fist enough that the blows were only slightly difficult to intercept.  A few more blocks against his energy infused hands and he found an opening. Catching the staff solidly, he gripped it as tightly as possible and then used two of his other paws to latch on as well. His body weight proved too much for Stoppable to carry, forcing his weapon down to the dirt. One cartwheel later and he was on top of the blonde who didn’t retreat and instead stepped into his attacker.

The surprise was all he needed to land a hard blow against Monty’s cheek. He spun to backhand him as a follow-up, but this proved his undoing. Fist easily blocked it and kicked him in the gut hard enough to expel the air from him. An energy covered paw slashed against his shoulder and the boy cried out in pain as he was forcibly rolled to the side. He attempted a handspring, but his injury proved too much. He crashed against the dirt and ended up on his side. Monty bore down on him quickly, realizing a perfect opportunity when he saw one.

What he didn’t see was the knee that flew in from the left, jarring his ribs and sending him careening off his attack course. The ninja landed awkwardly, gasping from pain as she lay prone after her attack. Apparently, that was all she’d be able to muster. Monty was still standing, still conscious, and he moved to make his finishing strikes. A revved engine caught all their attentions and all three heads whipped towards the road where the increasingly loud engine sound came from. A sport bike erupted through the foliage and slid sideways, kicking up dirt and grass as it fought for a grip against the ground. Fist immediately recognized the raven haired woman that rode the cycle and grinned.

Shego looked at all of them as her mind deciphered the situation she’d ridden into. It took little time for her to dismount and move towards Fist, clearly taking his side over her hated rival’s partner. Then, he remembered overhearing Professor Dementor’s scientists talking about considering the green woman a threat now. His mind worked that info out just in time for the charging woman to punch him square underneath the chin, sending his body into a flip that ended on his stomach. The world had apparently gone mad since he’d been gone.

He roared with anger and his hands ignited further, energy searing the air around them with their brilliance. In response, Drakken’s former sidekick clenched her own fists and they practically exploded with plasma. There were no bantering words between them, merely a mutual desire to bash something into submission. If he had to go through her to destroy Stoppable, then so be it. They met each other halfway and entwined their fingers, initiating a strength test between them. Monty knew plenty of the former hero’s tricks, having watched her and Possible fight on multiple occasions through some form or another.

She was dangerous, but he was powerful. The Yono coursed through him as though he’d always possessed the power. He took a step forward and pushed her back, easily overpowering an adversary that relied mostly on swiftness and dexterity. She slid back a few inches, heels in the dirt, but she was able to stop. He pushed his energy towards her, using it to encompass her own and nullify it. He didn’t know if it was a power he possessed, but the time for experimentation wouldn’t easily present itself again.

 

“That all you got, fleabag?” she growled and grinned at him.

 

“Tough talk coming from a weakling,” he spoke through his teeth. “You don’t belong in a straight up fight, Shego. You could never beat Possible one on one.”

 

She gripped his fingers with a renewed ferocity, “You can’t even touch Kimmie and I.”

 

Her glow erupted further, engulfing her arms up to her elbows in hot, smoldering energy. Monty felt something budge and he was shocked to feel her power pulsing behind her. She stood full and began to ever so slightly push him back.

 

“You think I’ve just been lazing about all this time?” she asked. “Things have changed since your rock nap, Fisk.”

 

She wasn’t bluffing. There was something new in her stance, something different she carried with her. The fact that she was actively defending the children she swore she hated made him wonder just who the woman had become. And then, like a punch to the gut, he felt the Yono begin to waver in power. Subtly at first, but then it began to dissipate at a frightening rate. He’d worried if the power was too new for him to control and it seemed that way. He almost roared again in frustration.

 

“Monkey ninjas!” he cried into the forest.

 

As one, a practical sea of black garbed chimps fell from the trees en mass. Shego’s eyes went wide before she pushed his hands downward and threw a boot into his chest that sent him reeling. He allowed her blow to roll him to safety as his minions bounded over him in defense. The sound of explosions began as the woman defended herself, which was his cue to retreat while he still could. Several of his minions surrounded him as he withdrew from the forest and back towards the plane that had brought him there.

A new, much bigger explosion shook the earth behind him. He dared a glance back and saw a crater boiling with plasma just as a rain of unconscious monkeys showered before him. Beyond the monkeys, the green woman stared after him in defiance. She looked the same as the last time he’d seen her, but this was a different Shego altogether.

He made eye contact with Stoppable then as he was just getting up to check on the ninja girl. There was vengeance in his young eyes and he smiled a challenge to the boy as he left. They would have another day to settle their feud.

 

* * *

 

 

Ron lifted Yori up just enough to keep her head from the dirt. She looked in pain, but she held it admirably. She had been taught from a young age to hide her injuries from enemies, which had turned into second nature by now. Even then, Ron knew she was bad off. Those bounces she took from Fist looked significant, but she was no delicate flower. She’d been through worse than monkey man could dish out.

 

“You almost kept it this time,” she smiled weakly at him.

 

“Who says training doesn’t work,” he joked, but it lacked any real joy.

 

They’d been trying to find ways to harness his mystical monkey power for some time, but so far had been unsuccessful. Since pretty much singlehandedly beating Warmonga and Warhawk, he’d never kept the power turned on for longer than a minute or so, as it was too taxing.

Rufus jumped up softly onto the girl’s shoulder and nuzzled against her cheek, whimpering sounds of worry to her.

 

“I’ll be okay, Rufus,” she giggled, having become quite fond of the Rufster these past few months.

 

She was right. He’d always worry, but she’d bounce back. What needed worrying about now was the psycho chick that still stared after Fist and over the collection of incapacitated chimps she’d created. The plasma hole she’d left was something he didn’t think he’d ever seen the woman accomplish since he’d known her.

Ignoring that, the fact remained that they owed their safety to her. She’d hesitated little in rushing to their aid as soon as she’d arrived. It was one thing to hear Kim say it, but it was a whole different animal to witness first hand.

He started as Shego spun and moved back to her vehicle, whipping a leg over quickly.

 

“Shego!” he called, causing her to look over. “Thank you.”

 

She stared at him for a moment and he saw something he never saw before. She didn’t look annoyed, or angry, or peeved or any other emotion he usually attributed to her consistently sour attitude. She looked calm, almost as if she’d achieved some kind of epiphany. Then, she twisted the throttle and sped away, gone just as quickly as she had appeared. From the look of it, she was heading back towards Kim’s.

 

Yori chuckled, “I believe something momentous has occurred.”

 

“If you say so,” he shrugged and lifted his girlfriend onto her feet. His shoulder was worse than he’d thought, but Yori wasn’t the only one that had toughened up. “Come on, let’s get you patched up.”

 

“Does this mean you get to play doctor for once?”

 

“First time for everything,” he kissed her. “Believe me, I’m seeing it everywhere.”

 

* * *

 

 

Shego’s mind raced faster than her bike could ever achieve. She was afraid at first; not frightened, but timidly unsure like a child seeing a wild animal for the first time. It wasn’t an unknown emotion to her, but it had been so long since she’d felt it. She took little time, knowing exactly where she needed to be. Kim’s house was before her in no time and she wasted no effort in leaping from her bike and bounding to the front door. She somehow willed herself to knock first, drawing Ann to the door.

 

“Shego,” she sounded surprised. “I’m sorry, but Kim doesn’t want…”

 

“I’m coming in, Ann,” Shego said calmly. “Please don’t make me go through you.”

 

The oldest female Possible looked bewildered at first, but soon complied by stepping aside and allowing the younger woman access. She went straight to the stairs and took them three at a time to Kim’s door. Remembering her free access, she simply opened the door. Both Kim and Monique jumped from the sudden intrusion, both sitting on the bed.

 

“Shego?!” Kim stared in surprise.

 

She saw the redhead’s face and something calmed inside her. Her mind went back to what had just occurred and she wanted to be afraid again, but there was a peace of mind over what she was about to do. She stood in the doorway for several long seconds, earning raised eyebrows from the two girls.

 

“Can we do something for you?” Monique asked.

 

“Kimmie,” Shego began, “I need you to come with me?”

 

“Where are we going?” Kim seemed hesitant.

 

“Please. Just come with me.”

 

There was clear hesitation on her face. She didn’t blame her after their little scuffle from last night. Still, she’d decided and there was nothing on the planet that could make her turn back now. Monique gave a little shoulder nudge and motioned her head for the redhead to go with the woman. Finally, Kim stood and put on her shoes just as Shego led her downstairs. Ann waited at the door like a guard ready to defend her princess if need be.

 

“I’ll take care of her,” Shego placed a hand on the woman’s shoulder before she could speak. “I promise.”

 

With trepidation, she stepped aside and told Kimmie to be careful before watching the two head for Shego’s bike. Shego mounted first and held the bike upright for Kim. The redhead, still dubious to her intentions, gracefully jumped onto the seat and braced herself on the back end of the bike.

 

“Wrap your arms around me,” Shego said, drawing a blush from the teen. “It’s safer.”

 

As though she were reaching out to a scared animal, she slowly embraced the woman from behind and clasped her fingers. Shego responsibly took off at an acceptable speed instead of the mad dash she usually took, all just to make sure the passenger she carried was safe. The thought of her safety made that sensation come back again and she knew this wasn’t a mistake. Now, anticipation guided her as she steered off towards Upperton.

 

* * *

 

 

Kim was nervous; more nervous than she’d been in quite some time. This was Josh Mankey levels of nervous and she wasn’t exactly sure why. Shego’s behavior was weird, but it wasn’t as though she were afraid the woman would do something to her. No, she’d surprised herself with how easily she’d agreed to come with the woman who’d only last night taken a role in making her step away from the hero gig. Maybe Shego had seen through her and was smarter than they’d anticipated.

She didn’t really pay attention to their whereabouts as they sped through Upperton at a safely smooth speed. She merely leaned against Shego’s back and hugged tighter for…safety, or some such reason. She was startled to feel the bike lurch to a stop soon afterward. She looked around and found herself back in that rich section of town, but this was more residential than business. They parked on the street next to a high rise condo spanning about forty stories up. It was big money and looked far more important than anything else around it.

 

“Come on,” Shego waved her forward and led her through the front door.

 

Kim marveled at the décor, the upholstery, and all the upper class, decorative nonsense that covered the ground floor. It was all posh and uptight and Kim had a severe feeling that she didn’t belong here. They walked to a private elevator off to the side from the regular elevators. A golden plated keycard slot adorned the side of the panel, signifying that only big spenders used this one. To Kim’s amazement, Shego produced a laminated card and slipped it through the slot.

A polite ding accompanied by a green light allowed her access and they entered the two person device. Kim watched as the digital readout passed floor after floor, wondering when it was going to stop. It finally dinged on thirty nine and the doors opened. They headed for a staircase that read fortieth floor was up.

 

“Why doesn’t the elevator go all the way up?” Kim asked.

 

“Top level condo is usually reserved for celebrities,” she answered without looking at her. “Those weirdoes require privacy over the ease of the employees’ jobs.”

 

The obvious question to that was how in the world did Shego get a condo set aside for VIPs? How long had she had it and why choose something right inside Upperton? She had been a wanted criminal not too long ago, so it had to be a new acquisition.

They finally entered into a hallway that showcased a glass door entranceway to the condo’s front door. She used the card again and allowed them access. Kim felt her breath catch as she surveyed the room before her. It was huge, multileveled and covered in a green and black motif. The living room contained at least two loveseats, a recliner, and a gigantic LED television mounted to the wall. A mini bar was built into the opposite side, at the base of a spiral staircase that led up to a second floor that overlooked the first.

She thought she saw a bed up top, but the angle didn’t allow much. A kitchenette sat off in the distance, past the mini bar. Sliding glass doors next to the bar led out onto a wide balcony with a Jacuzzi built into the ground. A beautifully tended garden sat outside the balcony, surrounding it.

 

“Wow,” she marveled aloud.

 

She heard Shego chuckle as she moved into the room, closing the door behind them. Kim was hesitant to follow. This was getting stranger by the second and she wanted an answer of some kind.

 

“What’s going on, Shego?” she asked.

 

She didn’t answer, instead walking to a picture frame with nothing too interesting placed inside. She began to undo the frame screw by screw.

 

“Shego,” Kim tried again.

 

“My name is Sheridan,” the green woman said without looking.

 

“W…what?”

 

Shego finally looked at her with a faraway gaze, “My real name is Sheridan Go. You’re officially the only person outside my family to know that.”

 

Kim’s mouth went dry. Her mind tried to find something rational to hold onto and she settled for wondering why she never thought to wonder if Shego was her real name. Of course it couldn’t have been; no one sane would have named their children Shego, Hego, Mego and Wego. The twins didn’t even have separate names; they just called them the Wegos.

 

“This is my home,” she continued. “At least, one of them. I have several throughout the US in cities I usually frequent. Though, I guess they’re more hideaways that homes. I’ve never brought anyone here until now.”

 

She finished removing the back panel of the frame and pulled out a photo hidden behind the other. She walked back to Kim and seemed to be gauging the teen’s reaction to all this. Kim couldn’t decide on bewilderment or shock.

 

“After the Lorwardian invasion,” Shego kept going, “I kinda’ wandered off into the world. The world had so easily forgiven me of my crimes and even called me a hero. I hated it. I spent years trying to lose the stigma of being on Team Go. I went to other countries, places where they didn’t immediately know me. I spent a lot of time in France, mostly because the French ignore each other significantly. It was almost perfect.”

 

Kim saw great hesitation play across Shego’s face, but she shook it away and slowly revealed the picture she was holding. It was a photo of Shego on the street, knelt down and giving a peace sign and a very unconvincing smile. Next to her, a little redheaded girl smiled widely and gave two peace signs.

 

“I didn’t even mean to save her,” Shego was now off in her own world, almost as if she’d forgotten Kim was there. “She and her parents were in the park when a man started demanding money from them, brandishing this huge knife. I just happened to be passing by. The little girl was crying and the thief had taken exception to that. He started to threaten her specifically…and I just acted.”

 

Kim could see the events were playing out in her head as she spoke. The teen was captivated by the story for a reason beyond her understanding.

 

“I stopped him, far too easily. I ended up breaking his arm in two places. Everyone in the park saw. They rushed me and cheered me as the man was arrested. The little girl practically latched onto my leg and started yelling my name, calling me the hero that beat the Lorwardians. She demanded a picture with one of her heroes.”

 

Upon closer inspection and Shego’s finger helpfully pointing to the girl’s shirt, Kim saw that she wore a customized, spray painted shirt that read ‘Kim Possible’ with a big pink heart around the words.

 

“She said I helped her hero beat the bad aliens. She said that I was a good guy because I helped you. I couldn’t look at her, Kimmie. I couldn’t look at those little eyes knowing that I didn’t save her because I cared. I saved her…because she reminded me of you.”

 

Kim’s chest tightened from that information. She lost all interest in the photo and gazed into those hollow eyes of her former enemy, as she relived those memories.

 

“You and I always brought out the best in each other,” Shego stared at the nothing. “I thought we were the perfect enemies. Then, that invasion changed everything. We worked as a team and it felt…good. It felt right, I suppose. People always think I’m a loner, but the truth is I’ve always had someone to play off. My brothers, Drakken, The Senors, even stinking Motor Ed. But, I can’t trust someone enough to be a team, Kim. I’m not wired that way; I never have been. But, somewhere between the invasion and that little girl, I realized that I can’t keep being the way I am. I want more; I should expect more from myself.”

 

“So, you came to me to form a team,” Kim finished.

 

“Just you and me against the world, Pumpkin,” she finally smiled at Kim. “I hoped I could make it work, that you of all people would accept me for who I am. Even when I could never become someone I needed to be. Then, the buffoon shows up and ruins everything. I was so set on a duo, because you’re the only trustworthy person on the planet to me.”

 

Kim didn’t know how to take this. She always assumed the woman at best tolerated her. She would have never believed there was such a degree of respect directed towards her. It was enough to moisten the corner of her eyes, because she realized that she desired that outcome just as badly as Shego did.

 

“Monkey Fist was here,” Shego continued. “He ambushed Stoppable and his woman. He had them against the ropes, but I was there to…”

 

“To save them,” Kim encouraged her.

 

“No. Not to save them. They were both injured, but their pain didn’t affect me. It was the effect on you that spurred me. I thought of how you’d feel if they died and I couldn’t allow it.”

 

Shego raised her hands to eye level and plasma erupted from them. Kim watched her power mold harmlessly around her arms. It was the same energy she’d always possessed, but Kim saw something different in them. Almost as if they were stronger or at least more intense than before.

 

“I mustered a bigger blast than I’ve used it quite some time. I’ve done bigger, of course, but it usually takes concentration and enough energy to wind me. This time, it was barely an effort. I found strength in something besides myself.”

 

Kim grabbed the woman’s hands as they doused, pleased to not feel as much as a fidget from the contact, “It’s a start. I never expected you to fight for nothing. If you take strength from me, then I'm glad to give it to you. In exchange, can you try to understand that I need Ron just as badly?”

 

“Yes,” Shego answered quickly and honestly. “I can’t promise to like him, but I…think I can work with him. He’s important to you and that matters most. Kimmie, I can’t stand knowing that I’m partially responsible for you walking away from something you love. Please, rethink this retirement thing.”

 

Kim laughed as she buried her face into Shego’s chest, causing the woman’s mouth to drop.

 

“I’m not quitting, silly.”

 

“But, you said…”

 

Kim gave her a cocky grin, “I said what you and Ron needed to hear to work out whatever problems you had. Looks like it worked. It was a gamble.”

 

Shego’s eye twitched, but she couldn’t have looked less angry. Kim giggled at the mere sight of it.

 

“I don’t quit, Shego. I’m Kim Possible. But, I know I can’t do everything alone. I needed to be sure I could rely on you two to pull your own weight as well. I’ll bend over backward and then some for the two of you. I needed to make sure that you would do the same for me. If it makes you feel better, I didn’t doubt you for a second.”

 

“You little brat,” Shego growled, but it was so forced it was funny.

 

Shego wanted to be mad, she could see it in those emerald orbs, but she just couldn’t get the real rage flowing. Was it a sign of an ever softening Shego, or was it something only Kim herself could get away with? How important was Kim to the green ally? Monique’s advice came back to her and she felt an eruption of butterflies release inside her. Should she? It could change everything and it might backfire tremendously. She wasn’t even sure of the reason for what she felt but there was no reason to stop now. She’d reached the moon; might as well grab for some stars.

Ever so quickly, Kim leaned up and found one of Shego’s cheeks with a pair of soft, petal colored lips. A quick peck and she was back down to her own level, leaving behind a very dazed and confused Shego.

 

“Don’t look too far into it,” Kim grinned, feeling her face warming considerably. “Consider it a ‘thank you’.”

 

She nearly lost it with giggles at Shego’s utter bewilderment, so she turned to take a tour of the house while the woman dealt with whatever she was dealing with. The whole house was gorgeous and she wanted to explore. She hoped that this would be the first of many times she visited.

She was inches away when a strong hand gripped her bicep and spun her back around. She wasn’t sure what happened before she was suddenly face to face with Shego and those deep, black lips found her own. Her eyes widened as they held it for a few scant seconds before Kim backed away just out of her reach.

Shego looked so calm, so determined, even in the face of Kim’s sudden reaction. While the teen was certainly surprised, she didn’t feel a scowl or frown dominate her face. Shego, having gauged that reaction, grinned a mixture of cocky and happy, an altogether unfamiliar visage than Kim was used to.

 

“Consider that a ‘you’re welcome’,” Shego purred.


	5. Kim Possible: Necessary Changes Chapter 5

**_Legalities:_** I don’t own these things.

**_ Kim Possible: Necessary Changes Chapter 5 _ **

 

She expected to lose her mind any second. She placed her fingertips to her lips, still feeling that strange sensation; that foreign, unexpected, frightening and wondrous sensation. Jet black lipstick still clung to her bottom lip and that’s when her mind began to catch up with her. Kim Possible could do anything, but the mere prospect of speaking right now was beyond even her skills. Thousands of reactions assaulted her lips, but they were cut off just as quickly, each one somehow ineffective in conveying just how she felt.

That wasn’t supposed to have happened. The kiss on Shego’s cheek was not intended to be reciprocated, _on the mouth no less_ , but its occurrence was simultaneously scary and full of so much hope. Shego snickered as she took in her former rival’s shocked features with clear satisfaction. She turned and actually sashayed her hips as she walked to the small kitchenette, poured a small glass full of tap water, and returned to the redhead who hadn’t moved an inch the entire time.

Kim accepted the glass without making eye contact and gulped down all of it in seconds. As she pulled the cup away, she saw her lip had stained the rim that same black color. Finally, her mind and voice found camaraderie.

 

“Why?” was the poorest choice of words ever spoken.

 

“Wow,” Shego mocked. “That’s the most unromantic thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

 

“You can’t…you can’t like me like that.”

 

“I can’t, but you can?” she put both hands on her hips. “You kissed first, sweetie.”

 

Kim was scared now, thinking she had offended her, but the grin on Shego’s face was friendly. The thief simply watched and let the teen run through the gamut of whatever emotions she felt necessary.

 

“This can’t be happening,” Kim muttered. “I never expected you could like girls…like _me_.”

 

“What’s the difference between liking guys and girls?” Shego stepped back a few paces and leaned against one of her loveseats. “When a bear is hungry, she eats.”

 

Kim’s face became red so fast she felt it might blow off her neck from steam. Shego laughed loudly over the girl’s reaction, clearly pleased with herself.

 

“But, Carlos…”

 

“Ah, Carlos,” Shego mocked whimsy. “He was certainly a catch, but he could never get past the need to impress me with material possessions. I’m greedy, but I’m not that shallow. I basically just got us a free meal and a night of having an attractive guy compliment me.”

 

Kim gave her a bewildered look.

 

“What?” the woman smiled. “I’m still shallow, just not that much.”

 

The more they spoke, the calmer Kim became. Her heart still hammered as though it would never stop, but the air she’d feared would become awkweird was still jovial.

 

“What does this mean?” the teen hero asked.

 

“What do you want it to mean? You started this, so clearly there was a plan there. Or was this just an experiment?” the green woman lost her smile. “Was this just reaching out to the closest thing possible?”

 

“No!” Kim walked as close to her as she dared. “No, I’ve wanted to do it for days now…I think. I don’t know.”

 

Kim suddenly growled, turning away and balling her fists. She was confused now and it irritated her that she hadn’t thought about how this would be so difficult. Yes, she’d just kissed her arch nemesis, but Shego didn’t feel like an enemy any longer. What she was, however, Kim wasn’t so sure now. She’d wanted friendship ever since the Ms. Go fiasco, but the previous week was her first real hope that it would happen. Then, Shego had turned down money for her safety, something Kim had never entertained in her strangest dreams.

As the days progressed, a little tingle appeared whenever they were together. She’d ignored it at first and simply enjoyed their camaraderie, but it soon became far too difficult to not stare at those emerald eyes. It soon became impossible to not heat up whenever they were close and it had nothing to do with her Go Glow.

 

“I’m sorry,” Kim finally said as she walked towards the door slowly. “I’ll catch a cab home. I’m sorry.”

 

Shego was behind her in an instant and did something so unexpected that it made the teen freeze. Delicately, she wrapped her arms around Kim from behind and clung to her. Kim tensed, but she immediately oozed into a little puddle of comfort from the contact.

 

“Are you really sorry you did it?” Shego asked in almost a whisper. “If you regret it, we can never speak of it again.”

 

Kim didn’t know what to say. She knew what would be the easiest thing, but that wasn’t her way. She didn’t go for the most comfortable, easy, or even safe option. She went for danger and uncertainty. In these instances, she simply chose to tell the truth.

 

“I don’t regret it whatsoever.”

 

Shego’s grip tightened, “Neither do I.”

 

Kim spun slowly until she was facing the woman and looking up into her eyes. There was a definite air of positivity that radiated off them both, but there was conflict in Shego’s eyes. This close, Kim could only think of one thing to do and that was to stand on her toes and try her luck again. Her heart nearly stopped as a single finger met her lips instead of her target. Her eyes flew open to see the slender digit pressed softly against her mouth, blocking her advance and doubling her confusion.

 

“Not so fast, Cupcake,” Shego began. “I know from experience what you’ve been going through and I’m well aware of your reaction to events like these. You said yourself that you tend to reach out to whoever’s closest. I don’t want to be a rebound, Kimmie.”

 

“I wouldn’t!” the teen almost yelled.

 

Shego waved a calming hand, “I’d like to think you wouldn’t, but I’m defensive that way. You have much more to deal with now emotionally without something like this. Make peace with this Ron situation; make sure you’re over it and on with your life.”

 

“Then why kiss me at all?” Kim tried to pull away from her, but Shego wouldn’t allow it.

 

“It was to show there was interest, Pumpkin. And that’s not going to change soon, I promise you.”

 

Kim didn’t like this at all. It had been hard enough to work up the courage to do anything. Now, she was expected to behave like it wasn’t the drama. Then, her more mature side poked through and told her that Shego’s terms weren’t unfair. Ron was still a very sore spot, no question, so maybe a day or two to make peace with it was the best thing for her now.

She knew one thing for certain now: whether it was from loneliness or not, she felt very, very good right now being held by the older woman. The whole idea didn’t freak her near as much as other people would believe. Kim had never seen anything wrong with same sex relationships. She shook her head in confusion. Who said anything about a relationship? The ex-villain probably hadn’t had a committed relationship in years. Was it a mistake to fall for her? Shego, for all the uncharacteristic kindness she’d shown recently, was known to be flighty and undependable.

Then again, why would she kiss Kim back just to string her along? Was she that despicable a person? In the deepest part of her heart, the teen didn’t think the woman was that cruel. But, if she was, what would that kind of betrayal do to her? Real fear started to grasp at her, but she was never one to back down from fear.

 

Resolved to an extent, Kim said, “Can you take me home? I need to talk to Ron.”

 

She felt Shego chuckle, “Of course.”

 

“I’ll still get to see you, right?”

 

“You couldn’t keep me away.”

 

* * *

 

 

The drive to Kim’s was silent outside, but Shego’s mind was running without rest. The entire scene that had just played out felt more like a daydream that anything real. Still, the feeling on her lips was without question proof of it happening. Now, the only thought process was how she could deal with this. The literal last thing she’d expected was for Kim to kiss her. Even though it was on the cheek, she’d been kissed enough times to know what emotion someone was putting behind a display of affection. Her reaction to it was a quick confirmation of what had transpired.

Princess came across like a prude since day one, albeit a very charismatic and open-minded prude. She’d never even entertained the thought of Kim being into girls and therefore had never given much deliberation to an attraction towards the teen hero. Now, with everything out in the open, she was _not_ about to let this opportunity pass up. Kim was her equal in every category that mattered and that made her not only a great rival, but an even greater romantic interest. Shego desired the best and there was nothing better than Kim Possible.

She was glad, however, that she’d been able to contain herself long enough to give a very important and clear directive. This whole thing was complicated enough without the very real possibility that Kim was simply clinging towards the first person she could find. Embarrassingly, she found herself hoping that this - whatever it was - was going to happen. The more she thought about it, the more her interest grew until the point where she was surprised she hadn’t thought of it sooner. Seducing the great Kim Possible; it was a challenge worthy of her skills.

She started as the girl behind her scooted as close as possible and hugged against her as if her life depended on it. She immediately felt bad for her earlier thoughts. As much as she loved games, she knew that this wasn’t going to be one. One bad move and she could hurt Kimmie irreparably and that would not be tolerated. Stupidly, she was becoming rather protective of the teen and that meant that she might have to protect her from even herself. In fact, if she had to be totally honest, she didn’t feel like getting her hopes up about the teen either if it was going to end in disappointment.

They arrived at Kim’s house in much faster time, mostly because Shego was intent on having some personal time to think about what had happened thus far. She bid the teen goodnight and found it unbearably adorable when she could see Kim start to lean in for a goodnight kiss, but immediately turn and run to her door. The ride home and walk up to her condo were of similar subjects and the more she thought the more captivated she became with what was happening. It all seemed unreal, but that had been true for the week until now.

As Shego lay in bed and stared at the high ceiling, she went over that feeling of kissing her former rival. Five years of knowing the girl and she somehow was still able to be surprised. She looked forward to more and couldn’t wait to see her Princess again. Before her eyes could shut, she opened them wide as she realized she’d completely forgotten the reason she’d come to see Kim in the first place. The fanatics from before had been dismissed far too easily by the revelations in her condo. Still, it didn’t seem to be that big of a deal, at least not for Kimmie. The men only meant Shego harm and that didn’t bother her in the slightest.

In fact, combined with that strange feeling of warmth that had settled over her all night, she wouldn’t have much trouble sleeping at all. She hugged a green body pillow and wondered what it would feel like if it were something or someone else as she easily drifted away.

 

* * *

 

 

Kim was up earlier than she had been in the past week. Not content to rest the day away and risk becoming more and more out of shape, she bounded downstairs with only enough hesitation to test out her healing knee. Satisfied that it could support her for more than just limping, she charged to the kitchen, beating her brothers for first dibs at breakfast. Her mom easily picked up on her energetic mood, but held off on any questioning until after the tweebs had eaten and rushed out for school.

 

“Feeling better, Kimmie?” she asked.

 

“More like, I’m tired of doing nothing. I’ve sulked and introspected long enough. It’s time to get back out into the world.”

 

“I see. And would this have anything to do with what you and Shego talked about last night?”

 

Kim didn’t even realize her face had turned a slight red, “Maybe.”

 

Ann stared at her mid movement and Kim began to worry that she may have given away too much. Her mom was quite brilliant and not just as a surgeon. She had a knack for reading people and it was useful in so many ways, unless of course her daughter was trying to hide something quite personal.

 

She simply chuckled, “Okay, sweetie. Well, whatever has you so set to face the world, I hope you get more of it.”

 

“Me too,” she whispered, and then spoke up. “I want to go out today with everyone. What’s a nice, friendly group activity?”

 

“Well,” Ann tapped her chin. “Your father, brothers, and I are going to the state fair tonight. It’s big enough to have plenty to do.”

 

Kim visibly weighed that option quickly, “Yeah. Yeah! The fair is an awesome idea! You rock, Mom!”

 

With that, Kim leapt from her chair and hugged her mother, who seemed absolutely delighted that her daughter was back into her chipper mood. She thanked her mom for breakfast and ran for the door.

 

“I’m off to Ron’s,” she called.

 

“Need a ride?”

 

“I need the exercise,” Kim dodged her father, who was walking through the den. “Love you guys!”

 

She stepped through the door and stopped, waiting for her parents to begin speaking. She hated to eavesdrop, but her mom was totally honest with her dad and she may say something inappropriate if questioned.

 

“Kimmie-cub seems back to normal,” her father said.

 

“She’s certainly found something that’s brightened her mood significantly,” her mom responded.

 

Her father groaned, “You don’t think it’s a boy, do you?”

 

“No…no, I don’t think it’s a boy at all.”

 

Good enough. Kim jumped onto the lawn and did a few stretches before beginning a light jog down the sidewalk that would eventually lead her to Ron’s. Her mom was wising up to something, but how much she suspected was up in the air. Heck, Kim didn’t even know what was going on, if anything was at all. Last night had been…magical? No, that was childish. It had definitely been special, but how and to what extent she’d yet to decide.

She knew one thing for certain: as soon as she’d finished talking to Ron, she was going to invite both he and Yori to go with her tonight to the fair. She’d call Monique and see if she and Chris wanted to join as well. Then, she’d call Shego and they could go together. Kim blushed a bit, well aware that she was already considering this to be a date. The embarrassment from said thought was overwhelmed by a real desire to show the older woman that she was past any kind of immaturity.

Shego had been right: Kim did accept people too easily into her heart. She’d suffered greatly after the Eric incident, but that was different. Ron had been a mistake; a fun mistake, but a mistake nonetheless. She’d felt what it was like to see something crumble due to her bad decisions and she didn’t want that for her and Shego. She cared about the former villain. She cared about her more than she’d ever really admit out loud, because it scared her. Her heart beat a bit faster from the combination jog and thoughts, but there was a calmness there that had been missing since she and Ron had separated. She knew that Shego was partially the reason for that calm.

In no time, she’d reached Ron’s front yard and slowed her jog as she neared the door. She took in a few even breaths as she slowed her heart rate before knocking on the door. There was fear in what she was about to do, but there was a guarantee internally that this would help to begin repairing so much.

 

“I have it,” a female voice called and the door opened.

 

Kim almost bit her lip at her lack of luck in these situations. She’d hoped that Ron or his parents would have answered the door, but instead, just her luck, Yori had answered…wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt from what she could tell. Those brown, doe eyes locked onto hers and opened impossibly wide. Time had been good to Yori, as short as it was. Her longer hair hung wildly around her head, making her look a tad older than her nineteen years. Her figure was also more than prevalent beneath that shirt. Was that Ron’s shirt!?

 

“Possible-san!” she finally gasped and bowed deeply. “A thousand apologies for my disheveled appearance. We have only just awakened.”

 

Kim held her breath, “You woke…together?”

 

Yori’s hand went to her mouth and her eyes darted back and forth as she clearly sought the words to diffuse the situation. None came to mind, which left her standing there in her undergarments at the door with her boyfriend’s ex. Welcome to the American teenager’s life, Yori.

 

“Is that Kim!?” she heard Ron yell from upstairs. “Please tell me you didn’t answer the door in my shirt!”

 

“There are some things on besides the shirt!” she called back sheepishly and added softly, “Maybe.”

               

The sound of stumbling reverberated throughout the house and Ron fell down the stairs and landed in a heap at the base. His ninja skills were apparently no match for a blind panic. He stood and moved towards Kim, hands out and waving back in forth in a warding motion.

 

“Not what it looks like Kim!” he pleaded. “She didn’t bring anything to sleep in, so she borrowed a shirt.”

 

“And I am sleeping in Hana-chan’s room,” Yori added.

 

Kim watched them both shiver animatedly, seemingly terrified of the redhead’s reaction. They behaved so similarly and Kim wondered if Yori had accidentally picked up a few mannerisms from the blond. Despite herself, the teen hero began to laugh softly from that particular thought. Both Ron and Yori went silent as looks of bewilderment took them. They allowed Kim her chuckles until she’d calmed.

 

“I believe you,” she smiled. “Ron isn’t that kind of guy and you aren’t that kind of girl.”

 

The grin that took the young boy’s face warmed her heart. Ron knew her better than most anyone and he could immediately tell there had been a significant rise in her.

 

“Can I talk with you?” Kim tried to sound overly friendly. “Both of you?”

 

They nodded and Yori stepped aside to allow her access. She stepped into the immediate living area and took a seat on the couch, feeling just as at home as she always did when she visited the Stoppable’s. The other two still stood, looking embarrassed and lost.

 

“Sit, guys,” she encouraged them and they obeyed.

 

Ron took the seat next to Kim, while Yori took both knees and sat on the floor. Her legs were mostly out of the shirt, telling Kim that the two of them were alone her. The Stoppable’s wouldn’t have allowed her to prance around in that. Before she spoke, she felt as though something was missing. The naked mole rat that wandered in seconds later reminded her. Rufus took the seat between Kim and Ron and put both his paws on them. He grinned and mumbled something unintelligible, but the implication was clear: Team Possible was together again.

 

“I’m sorry about what happened in Upperton,” Kim began.

 

Ron immediately threw his hands up, “No way! We were the ones who overreacted. I should have believed you about Shego.”

 

“You had more than enough reason to suspect her of anything due to our past. You don’t have to mindlessly accept my word.”

 

Ron placed a hand on hers, “I have more faith in you than most anyone, Kim. You have my absolute trust because you’ve earned it. I should have heard you out. End of discussion.”

 

Kim nodded, “I’m glad, because I need you here Ron. You’ve been there for me through everything and I don’t want to lose you.”

 

“The Ron man ain’t going anywhere,” he grinned.

 

Rufus mumbled an agreement.

 

“Ron,” Kim closed her eyes. “What we had was enjoyable. I cherish it just as much as every other moment we’ve shared. However, we both know it wasn’t going to work. I wanted to thank you for doing what I wasn’t brave enough to do and call it off.”

 

“It wasn’t easy. I’ve seen you hurt plenty of times, but the fact that I caused you significant hurt was almost unbearable. But, it needed to be done.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

There was hope in those brown eyes and Kim loved seeing it. The words were difficult, but the more they were spoken, the more she felt their friendship mending itself. It was a good idea to have come here.

 

“So…,” the blond continued. “…Team Possible rides again?”

 

“We never stopped riding,” Kim smiled.

 

He pulled her in and squeezed, allowing Rufus to climb atop their heads and point a tiny claw to the sky.

 

“Rides again!” he mumbled.

 

He hopped down just as Kim stood and walked over to the young Asian. She knelt down before her, at her same level. She kept her head just as low, held herself just as straight, and hoped the girl would recognize the show of respect.

 

“How long are you staying, Yori?” she asked.

 

“As long as Ron will have me,” she answered softly.

 

“He’ll want you here forever,” she smiled, drawing a grin from the nervous girl.

 

“I am comfortable with forever,” she lightly blushed as she looked past the redhead to the blond.

 

Ron let out a near silent ‘booyah’ in response.

 

“I want you on Team Possible,” Kim said.

 

Yori looked almost shocked and Kim even heard Ron lean forward from the couch.

 

“But, why?”

 

“Because I’m going to tell Ron that Shego will be joining us as well and I’m going to need you there to make sure he’s taken care of. I don’t hate you, Yori. You’re good to Ron and you care about him deeply. That’s more than enough for me to like you.”

 

“I do not deserve such kindness,” she attempted to bow, but Kim stopped her by the shoulder.

 

“You’ll earn it every moment you make him happy. Do what I couldn’t do, Yori. Make him realize just how special he is.”

 

“Ah, Rufus,” Ron sighed. “It’s so hard being loveable.”

 

Kim rolled her eyes, “He’ll screw up _a lot_. Please be there to kick him in the rear until he shapes up.”

 

“Aaand, the ego deflates.”

 

“I will not forget this, Possible-san,” Yori looked on the verge of tears.

 

“Kim,” she politely corrected. “Possible-san is too long. We’re stronger with you than without you. Ron, especially.”

 

Kim had expected a bow to finish their conversation, but Yori reached in and pulled her into a very stern hug. She reciprocated, much to the delight of everyone in the room. A pair of bumps brought her back to reality somewhat.

 

“Please go put some clothes on,” Kim pulled away slowly. “I’m okay with you two dating, but the less I know of the sordid details, the better.”

 

Yori’s face lit up like a fire and she quickly exited the room and up the stairs.

 

“So, Shego, huh?” Ron muttered.

 

Kim nodded, “Yes. She’s officially Team Possible, just like us.”

 

“She’s hurt you Kim,” he sounded much older as he leaned against his knees and stared at the floor. “I believe in you and that’s why I hope this will work. Just know that if she hurts you again, I _will_ hurt her much worse.”

 

The protective words made her feel all the love she knew the boy had for her, but his threat against Shego made her grimace in his direction unconsciously. Sensing her mood change, he quickly added.

 

“That’s _if_ , of course.”

 

Kim stared him down, but lost all annoyance as she noticed a bandage sticking from underneath the sleeve of his shirt. It looked to cover most of his shoulder.

 

“Is that from Monkey Fist?” she nodded towards it.

 

“Yeah,” he rotated the joint to show he still was capable of using it. “He gave both of us a proper pounding. We were lucky Shego was there to help.”

 

“Are you two okay?”

 

“It takes more than that to take out a ninja.”

 

“Good,” she smiled wider than she had in a long time. “Because you two are coming with me tonight.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kim spun in front of her vanity mirror another time, just like before; only this time she tried her hardest to not scrutinize the clothing she’d chosen. She struck a little pose, jutting out a single hip just enough to accentuate her curves…or the disappointing lack thereof. One sigh later and she was uncertain why it was such a big deal. She never freaked this long about her clothing. Who exactly was she trying to impress? Satiny, raven hair and a green hued face blinked across her mind and she frowned, not actually expecting her brain to answer that rhetorical.

She exhaled and gave herself one last look over, this time standing normally. She didn’t spin, she didn’t try to be sexy; she just stood with her back straight and a warm smile. That was it. She finally liked the person she saw in the reflection. No games, no pretending to be something she wasn’t; she would go as Kim and that was final.

It was an outfit she never really put much mileage in, making it perfect for an original look. She wore a sky blue, sleeveless, zip up hoodie that rode just high enough to show her belly button. Her similarly colored shorts were probably a bit too short for her tastes, missing her knees by a few too many inches, but it was getting hotter the more into summer it became. It also didn’t hurt that Kim had a killer set of legs. While she was lacking in the chest and butt areas, her legs were worthy of a supermodel and that was the edge she was exploiting. It had been a long time since she’d attempted to look pretty for anyone. God she was nervous and it excited her.

 

“Kimmie,” her mom called from downstairs. “Your friends are here.”

 

“Coming,” Kim called and grabbed her bag as she rushed to the front door.

 

Everyone had agreed, much to her absolute delight. Yori had never been to an “American fair” before and Ron was always a sucker for these events. Monique had been worried about her and couldn’t agree fast enough after hearing the noticeably high mood she was in. Shego had been an interesting case by herself and Kim thought back to their conversation.

 

“The fair?” the ex-villain had almost balked.

 

“It’ll be fun!” Kim failed at keeping her excitement in check. “Ron and Yori are going and Monique is bringing someone too.”

 

“And who are you bringing?”

 

“I’m the sad, single girl. You’ll come with me so I don’t feel bad, right?”

 

A chuckle on the other end of the line made her smile, “Smooth, Possible. Count me in.”

 

“When should we come get you?” Kim managed to ask in the midst of a quick celebratory dance.

 

“I’ll come get the lot of you from your parents’. If we’re going as a group, we’re going in style.”

 

She’d hung up before Kim could inquire further, but she trusted the woman’s judgment on such matters. Kim burst through her front door and onto the lawn, taking in her group as they mingled amongst one another. Yori was sporting her basic clothing choice: pleated skirt, white short-sleeve top, and stockings. Ron was in his cargos and tee, but honestly, what else would he wear?

Monique rocked the crème halter top and capris, looking better than all of them as usual. Then, Kim saw her companion, which was not the Chris from the date she was expecting but instead the spikey haired youth that Kim had been paired with unsuccessfully. Everyone was in the midst of being introduced to the newcomer as Kim approached.

 

“Leon?” she asked.

 

He smiled, “How have you been, Kim? I hope everything’s worked itself out from last time.”

 

“Everything’s great,” she said and meant it, though his presence was odd. “You’re with Monique?”

 

“Cool the jets, girl,” her friend wagged a finger playfully. “I’m just showing Leon a good time. No one is with anyone; especially not Chris.”

 

“Chris means well,” Leon rubbed his head, “he’s just…”

 

“A horn dog?” Mon finished.

 

“He _is_ that,” he laughed.

 

They all chimed in a light chuckle as the ice melted and the tension eased away from the group. Kim had a great feeling about this as she waited amongst them. Monique and Leon being together or whatever they were didn’t bother her in the slightest, which was clearly the fear as she saw Monique shoot her an apologetic wink. She’d make sure her friend knew there were no hard feelings later.

 

“Didn’t know you still owned any more of those,” Ron looked at her clothing, particularly her stomach.

 

“What?” she squeaked.

 

“You sort of abandoned the exposed midriff look after we started dating. Didn’t know you had them anymore.”

 

“Just for special occasions,” she looked at the sky, pretending to find it more interesting than their convo.

 

“You gotta’ be kidding me,” Monique breathed in awe as she glanced down the road.

 

Kim followed her eyes and saw a stretch limousine rounding the block and heading in their direction. She’d told everyone about Shego’s style promise and there was no doubt this was what she’d referred to. Kim’s mouth hung open a bit as the limo stopped before her home. A man in a finely groomed, expensive suit and tie set stepped out of the driver’s seat and gave the group a friendly smile. He was older, possibly in his late twenties, with slightly long brown hair that poked out just below his chauffeur hat. He had a light beard that was well groomed with sparkling and inviting green eyes.

 

“Afternoon, everyone,” he greeted them and opened the back door. “Ms. Shego is waiting inside.”

 

The group took a moment to overcome their surprise and some even shot questioning glances at Kim, who could only shrug at this development. Shego was a showoff, so there was no reason to be outright shocked. They finally climbed in with Kim leading the way. The whole limo was lined with a very regal, dark red set of upholstery and leather seats. A sound system sat above the back seat with multiple speakers set in increments around the roof. Another set of seats lined the opposite side, complete with a dining tray that could be maneuvered back and forth as needed.

In the very back, a simple double seat sat against the wall that touched the cab. The low, mood lighting made it rather hard to see clearly, but Kim could make out Shego stretched across both seats, legs slung over the armrest in a very comfortable position. Kim could clearly see her outfit and she just had to stare as she gave just enough room for the others to enter. Shego’s hair was done up in a less lazy ponytail than usual and flipped to her side. She wore a regal purple, sleeveless top with a collar that flowed out and over her shoulders. Along with the tight fitting shirt, she wore a pair of black tights that completed the entire ensemble’s goal of showing off the woman’s bet features: everything.

She was almost radiant with how gorgeous she was and Kim suddenly felt under dressed and inadequate by comparison. She swallowed that bit of useless self-doubt and moved deeper into the limo. What reason did she have to feel inadequate? This wasn’t a competition and even if it was, she wouldn’t play along. Kim Possible wasn’t a pageant winner, she was a hero.

As soon as she neared the woman, Shego met eyes with her and a smile played across her face just long enough for Kim to see. That warmed her heart like nothing else. She tried to take the closest seat to her on the side seats, but Shego scooted her frame into an upright position and commandingly pointed a filed nail towards the seat next to her. Kim obeyed and plopped down next to her and watched as her friends took their own seats in groups with their dates.

 

“So, Monique snatched up the cute one,” Shego whispered to her.

 

Kim watched the two talking and sharing a laugh, “She says otherwise, but it’s pretty obvious.”

 

“You jealous?”

 

“Not at all. I think he’s better for her than the other guy. Leon seems well intentioned. He’ll treat her right.”

 

“And Stoppable?” Shego’s voice seemed to grow quieter, almost delicate.

 

Kim sighed, “Honestly? I hate losing, Shego. And I’ve utterly lost to Yori in regards to Ron. She’s going to treat him far better than we ever did each other. I want to be upset about that, but he looks so happy.”

 

Ron played with the movable tray as Yori chuckled along with his antics. There was no eye rolling or open sighs whenever her best friend behaved far younger than he actually was. Kim knew that she’d been guilty of such things and felt terrible in hindsight.

 

“So, you’re okay?” she asked and Kim caught the failed attempt at nonchalant conversation.

 

Kim leaned back and used it as an excuse to edge closer to the woman, “I’m fine. I really feel like I’m back to one hundred percent, physically and mentally. Tonight will be awesome.”

 

Shego grinned, “You look good by the way.”

 

Kim looked to her, but the woman was avoiding eye contact. A hint of darker green rested along her cheeks, which made Kim blush in turn.

 

“You look beautiful,” the teen looked straight at her and waited for the reaction.

 

Shego almost fidgeted from the words and stole a glance just enough to make eye contact with Kim’s olive green orbs. Without doubt, the green became a just a smudge darker than before. There was a ton more that Kim wished to say, but she was all too aware she was in the company of too many people that would have far too many questions than she would be capable of answering. Still, the game plan for tonight was set and she would show the older woman she was fine.

She’d let Ron and Yori be near and be as romantic as they wished. All the while, she’d ignore it and watch Shego and show her it didn’t affect her. She wasn’t reaching out for a shoulder to cry on and a tool to use to make the pain feel better. She wanted – needed – another kiss from the woman. Because, as amazing as that short one was yesterday, she could only imagine what a longer one was like.

 

* * *

 

 

It was late afternoon as the group pulled up to the open field where this year’s state fair would be held. It was always a large turnout, mostly thanks to the quality of rides and junk foods offered by the same company who’d been running fairs here for almost half a century. The diminishing light gave the opportunity for the rides to ignite in extraordinary series of blinking and spinning neon lights. Even in the still lingering sunlight, it was a sight to behold. A gigantic Ferris wheel stood in the middle of the field and watched over the combination of rides that surrounded it like an army of vomit inducing soldiers.

Everyone exited the limo and Shego offered Kim go before her. She stepped out and surveyed the land just as her brothers went screeching by and towards the front gate. Her mom and dad had followed behind them and they gave chase to the twins in a fruitless effort to keep them from trouble. Sadly, something was bound to be taken apart and studied by the end of the night.

Ron and Yori entwined their fingers as the ninja girl chatted excitedly over all the rides she wanted to try. She couldn’t have chosen a better partner than Ron, as the blond was more than capable of riding everything until he was quite literally sick. Though the eventual outcome was messy, there was great fun to be had beforehand. Monique and Leon walked side by side as their hands ever so slightly grazed one another. At that rate, they would be holding hands before the night was over. Kim shoved her hands in her hoodie’s pockets, needing her idle extensions to be somewhere else besides groping for the green woman’s own.

She waited for Shego to join her and watched as the woman handed a roll of money to the chauffer.

 

“Give us a few hours,” she said. “Feel free to cruise for a bit.”

 

“I’ll wait here,” he answered with a smile. “Got plenty to do to keep me occupied. You enjoy the fair and make sure she does too.”

 

He nodded to Kim as he returned to his seat. Shego shrugged and walked to Kim.

 

“He’s nice,” she commented.

 

“Yeah, but he’s a strange one,” Shego laughed kind heartedly. “I’ve known him for a while, but he’s hard to figure out. Says he’s currently employed by some wealthy recluse in Romania. No idea what he’s doing here.”

 

“So, you have your own limo?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” she gave Kim a very sultry look, which did wonders for her heart rate.

 

Ignoring the reaction that caused, they entered the fairgrounds and joined their group. The next hour was a blast, just as she’d been hoping it would be. Due to their less than normal lifestyles, most of the teens were unaffected by the wild rides and welcomed the adrenaline rushes. Even Monique and Leon were more than capable of keeping up and they’d bum rushed through half the rides as a group in no time. Spinning chairs, revolving seats, bumper cars, free-falls, and even a platform that rotated like a clock had them screaming in glee.

The last ride was where Kim’s confidence in their “date” began to rise. Unconsciously, she’d wrapped her arms around the closest arm she could, which just happened to have been Shego’s. The green woman didn’t even so much as squirm under the show of affection and almost seemed to welcome it. That was all she needed, but she refrained from being too clingy, lest her friends start asking questions. Besides, that sort of action was set aside for the most romantic part. Kim looked up longingly at the gigantic Ferris wheel, knowing that was the moment something great could happen. She’d convinced the group that rest from spinning was needed and even implied the promised alone time in the small caged seats of the wheel.

With everyone agreed, she and Shego were soon in their own compartment and moving gently high into the air. The fair looked captivating from the height with its neon bathed glow. The neon actually did great things for Shego’s strange complexion and it gave her a radiant glow more powerful than the one she already naturally possessed. The physical attraction was immediate and hard and Kim wondered what had kept her from seeing it all those years. Perhaps it was the nigh impossibility of ever seeing the woman in a romantic light. They sat opposite one another, allowing Kim to appreciate her beauty from a distance, like a work of art cordoned off to discourage touching.

 

Shego found her eyes suddenly and mouthed, “Come here.”

 

Kim obeyed and took the small seat next to her, making them close enough to almost touch shoulders. With the grace of a former thief, Shego slipped her arm down and entwined her fingers with Kim’s. The teen thought she’d reached the quota on butterflies in her stomach, but she’d been wrong.

 

“How does it seem so easy?” Shego spoke while staring outside the carriage. “Less than a year ago, we were content to pummel each other. Now, it’s like we’ve always done this.”

 

“I don’t know,” Kim found her tone intriguing. “But I am interested in seeing where it goes. We can take it as slow or as fast as you want. I’m not looking for a replacement for Ron. I…really like you, Shego. As weird as that sounds to say.”

 

“It is weird,” she chuckled. “It’s weirder how much I like hearing you say it.”

 

Kim nuzzled in closer to the woman as the wheel did its usual routine of stopping and allowing the riders to enjoy the view. Shego lifted her arm and allowed the redhead even more opportunity while somehow keeping their hands grasped firmly together.

 

“I’m not in love, Kim,” she said almost too low to be heard; the lack of a nickname let Kim know that this was real talk. “I don’t fall in love.”

 

“Neither am I,” Kim surprised herself with how little the words harmed her inside. “I just want you to be around. That’s all I’ll ask.”

 

She felt and heard the woman exhale, “You’re way too mature for your age.”

 

“It balances against your immaturity for your age,” Kim prodded her softly.

 

“I’m twenty five, not forty. I have every right to still be immature.”

 

“Heh. I didn’t even know how old you were,” Kim found a nice, soft spot on Shego’s shoulder and began to make a home there. “I want to learn more about you. If you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine.”

 

“We’ll see,” her answer was about what she was expecting, but it was a start.

 

Kim was satisfied with this outcome. She clearly liked Shego far more than she was willing to admit, but she didn’t have to share that now. There was no use in scaring the woman when she’d allowed the teen to get this close. Here was fine, settled into this beautiful woman and watching the world around them. She hoped they were in for plenty more of these days. Explosions made her jump as a few scant fireworks were set off in the field next to the fair. They illuminated the duo, but still allowed them privacy in their own little world.

 

* * *

 

 

Ron chuckled to himself, more amused by these situations the more they occurred. For years, he and Kim had never shied away from the public light, even when their popularity was at its highest. Thanks to this, there were always going to be the prerequisite downtimes to sign autographs. He watched on with the rest as Kim was practically assaulted with affection by a pair of young girls almost as soon as they’d exited the Ferris wheel. Kim had told the others to go on without her, but the scene was just too fun to ignore.

 

“You are so awesome!” one of the girls almost squealed, but held her composure somehow.

 

“And so beautiful!” the other chimed in while wearing a pair of cat ears.

 

Kim visibly blushed from that, “Who do I make this out to?”

 

“Allaine and Rina!” they said simultaneously.

 

Kim chuckled and wrote out their names on the notebook and pencil the cat eared girl had already provided; must have been an artist or something. Ron was surprised with his lack of jealousy, but knew that most people only saw him as the sidekick. He was fine with his role, since signing so much looked like a pain anyway. The redhead finished and handed the notebook back as the two girls practically bounced uncontrollably from excitement. They thanked her once again as a unit and laughed delightedly as they wandered back into the fair. Kim was on the verge of apologizing when Mon threw up a hand.

 

“Don’t even, GF. We’re used to it.”

 

Everyone nodded in agreement, much to Kim’s relief.

 

“You still seemed so surprised by your excessive fan base,” Leon said.

 

“I’m just your basic, average girl,” she smiled. “I’ll never get used to the hero worship stuff.”

 

Leon seemed to appreciate that remark and Ron caught that glint of interest in the boy’s eyes. Unsurprising, since he knew the two had gone on a quasi “date” days previous. Kim certainly was hurting for suitors at the moment and he wondered if this Leon was more interested in Kim or Monique. The hand holding currently going on between him and the darker skinned girl was telling of something at least. With that taken care of, the group resumed their enjoyment of the fair and used this time to try some of the delicious culinary treats the establishment offered.

Most people found fair food to be unhealthy and low quality and they were definitely right; however, being a culinary whiz made Ron want to experience every facet of food-dom.  Eating was one of his specialties and soon he’d convinced Yori to try fried Oreo’s, mini corndogs, and the greatest fair food ever invented: the funnel cake. Soon, the ninja’s face was distorted with the feeling of her taste buds eroding.

 

“Must everything be so…greasy?” she asked.

 

“That’s half the flavor,” Ron beamed and popped another corndog.

 

She clearly wasn’t pleased, but she made a show of attempting to enjoy it. It was a Japanese thing, to take and enjoy another’s offered food even if it was practically killing you. The country’s rather forced politeness was going to be the death of most of them. Not wanting her to yack anytime soon on a ride, he assured her it was fine if she didn’t eat anymore. The look on her face was hilarious in its relief. The blond couldn’t help himself; he leaned in quick and stole a kiss, which the ninja was more than happy to push back against and make it more engaged than he’d intended.

 

“Aw, she’s making him suck it back out it was so gross,” the green woman’s chiding voice was enough to ruin anyone’s mood.

 

He threw a glance at the ex-villain, who sat across from Kim and grinned like a shark towards him.

 

“She’s experiencing two great tastes: fair food and the Ronster!”

 

She seemed to be in the midst of a gagging motion when he saw Kim’s hand rest atop hers. Whatever look his friend gave her stopped the woman dead in her tracks. It was crazy, but he’d seen it himself. Someone had finally domesticated Shego. Then, that hand rested a bit too long on the other whilst Kim and Shego held eyes for a moment before breaking away slowly. Bizarre; there was something unspoken between those two and Ron was becoming more curious the less they spoke about it to the others.

 

“So, you’re part of Team Possible now, Shego?” Leon asked, obviously interested in these new developments.

 

“On a trial period right now,” she responded. When Kim looked to unleash her puppy dog pout, Shego placed her palm against her face. “More and more temporary as the days go by, it seems.”

 

A bite sound made Shego pull away, but instead of anger she wore a playful expression. It was one Ron had never seen before and it made him shudder.

 

“Hey, who’s your mom talking to?” Monique looked past their group.

 

Everyone turned to see Mrs. Possible leaned against a railing, obviously waiting for James and the twins to exit a ride and speaking to a younger man with a ponytail. From the looks of it, it was a quite enjoyable conversation.

 

“Uh, Kimmie, are your mom and dad doing okay?” Shego asked.

 

“Shego!” Kim smacked her hand.

 

Shego raised both hands in surrender. Finally, Ann looked over and waved to the group. Together, she and the man walked over to them, Ann smiling all the way.

 

“Kimmie,” her mom began. “This is David. He’s been chatting with me about surgery of all things and he says he’s a fan.”

 

“David Irvine,” he said and extended a hand. “It’s a great pleasure, Ms. Possible.”

 

“Kim, please,” she accepted his hand. “You’re a surgeon too?”

 

“No, no, I’m just a fan of your mother’s work. She’s a genius in her field; the same as your father.”

 

“He’s already won a stuffed cat for your brothers,” Ann sounded impressed. “He’s rather sharp with a baseball.”

 

Ron suddenly realized that such a thing was the ultimate romantic gesture. He knew Yori was definitely into him, but it never hurt to reinforce the idea. Nothing said I care more than an oversized fair toy. After making sure she was game, Ron bid everyone their eventual return and led Yori out to the games section of the fair.

 

* * *

 

 

Shego walked behind Kim as she listened to the teen chat with her mother and this newcomer, David. The man knew quite a lot about both of them and engaged each in conversation with even interest. He was definitely respectful and polite, but Shego couldn’t help wondering why she felt a tad off with him around. As they made their rounds through the multitude of games with increasingly cheaper looking prizes, she watched him silently from the background.

He was talented, at least at these games, as he made short work of some stacked milk jugs and scored a medium sized rabbit plush for Ann. Then, he took a clean sweep of a basketball game and won a little larger stuffed abomination, one of those Cuddle Buddy mutants. To her shock, Kim politely declined the plush and instead encouraged him to give it to Monique. Shego grinned much wider than she’d anticipated. Kim didn’t want things won for her; she wanted to win things herself. Then, the redhead glanced at her with a blush and she suddenly knew what the girl wanted.

 

 _There is no way you can be this cute_ , Shego thought as she sauntered over to the game and took a try.

 

In a minute, she was finished and vastly disappointed that her score was only a tad higher than David’s. Still, it was enough to win one of those things. The look on Kim’s face as she was handed the prize was enough to melt even the iciest of hearts and Shego was unnerved by just how pleased she was she’d drawn the reaction. On the other hand, David could not have looked less pleased. In fact, his ability to conceal that extreme displeasure when finally noticed by Ann was enough to guarantee Shego’s earlier belief that this man was not what he appeared.

The sight of Kimmie clutching desperately to that ugly stuffed toy relaxed her enough that she began to loosen her defenses and stop paying so much attention to the newcomer. Before long, they’d successfully cleaned out many of the booths and scored enough prizes to satiate even the neediest child. The eye rolling began for the ex-villain when, having decided they had too many prizes, Kimmie started handing them out to passing children en masse.  It was lame and predictable and if it had been anyone else, she would have gagged on her own tongue. Instead, Princess somehow convinced her to offer one to a child that couldn’t make it through the throng of mewling groin spawn.

With a sigh, she easily dangled it over the procession and watched as the little boy cheered in glee and hugged the new toy. She couldn’t bring herself to enjoy this near as much as Kimmie. The kid would get tired of it in a week and never play with it again, or even forget it was given to him by Kim Possible – technically Shego, but no kid would remember her. Her thoughts went back to the redhead in France and she wondered if that one thought of the woman that saved her. She suddenly wondered why she even cared and used the lapse in attention to slip away from the tyke parade and around the corner.

Freedom at least reached, she leaned against the support pole for one of the tents and caught her breath. The respite was short lived, however.

 

“Not a people person,” David walked around the corner and eyed her.

 

She noticed it wasn’t a question, “I lack that silver tongue of yours.”

 

She had no qualms about antagonizing the man. He’d shown enough to her that she believed he was dangerous and less that trustworthy.

 

“Clearly you possess some other talent, seeing as how you’ve gained Kim’s trust.”

 

“Sounds like someone is jealous,” she bared her teeth with a smile.

 

“Wary is the term I’d use. Your reputation precedes you, Shego. No matter how hard you try to pretend like the last several years of your life didn’t occur.”

 

“I’m not ashamed of what I was. I’d do it again if it seemed prudent to my interests.”

 

He almost growled, “Garbage like you has no business pretending to be good. Unless, there’s something you want from Kim that you’re willing to toe the line until you’ve claimed it. Do you look forward to the moment you break her and leave her to suffer?”

 

Shego’s hands ignited in an instant and bathed the immediate area in a green glow. The man barely flinched from the reaction, apparently expecting this. Shego forced her heart rate to slow, tried to tell herself that attacking him and crippling him would be so not worth her time. The words bounced around her head like a buzzing sensation that wouldn’t recede. She couldn’t even douse her plasma as the anger from his words was palpable and difficult to simply laugh off.

 

“You’d better leave,” she growled, “before I do something I _might_ regret.”

 

“People like you don’t regret,” he turned to leave. “You’re never going to be a hero again, Shego. No matter how hard you try.”

 

With that, he was gone and she was left to focus on making her powers shut down. Finally, the lack of his presence gave her something to be pleased about and the Go Glow extinguished. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. She wasn’t a hero and she never would be. Luckily for her, she didn’t desire that in the slightest. Heroes were foolish, egotistical, and found such unearned pride in being someone else’s lapdog. Global Justice answered to the American government, her own Team Go were basically puppets for Go City; they were no different from glorified pets and she prayed she’d never become that.

 

“Shego?”

 

Her heart skipped as that voice cut through her musings. She saw the redhead peak around the tent, a hint of worry on her lovely features. She looked at her for the longest time; at least it felt that way to Shego. Kimmie wasn’t a lapdog or a puppet. She answered to no one when she decided she wanted to do something. She was free and she was all the better for it. Could Shego achieve that? It had been the plan all along: to use Kimmie’s team as a means of establishing good graces with the world and then gaining that freedom while still keeping up her old ways.

But, something had changed in the last few days. She’d gone into this believing that she would say goodbye to Pumpkin eventually, as their personalities clashed far too often. That was before she’d done something right enough to earn something deeper than friendship from the teen.

 

 _I…really like you, Shego_ , the teen’s words echoed in her head.

 

She’d heard such things a million times, from men to women and it was always just a way to get closer to what they wanted from her. Of all the humans on earth, Kim was probably the only one who actually meant it. Deep down, the green woman hoped she did.

 

“Too many kids,” Shego made a face, eliciting a giggle from her Princess.

 

“They grow on you after a bit. You should try babysitting. It gets you ready for anything they could do to you.”

 

Shego walked to the redhead and gave her a big smile, at least the closest thing she could muster. Slowly, she reached up and cupped one of her cheeks. Despite the sudden coloration on her face, the teen didn’t pull away or flinch from the contact. Kim trusted Shego had no ill will towards her even through all their violent scuffles. No one else’s opinion mattered. They’d always see her as a villain and they had every right to. Shego was bad and she always would be, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t capable of good. She would just never do good things for anyone else’s sake but her own…and Kimmie’s.

 

“Thank you, Kimmie,” she said.

 

“For what?”

 

“Maybe one day I’ll tell you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kim now had a new favorite sleeping buddy. The giant Cuddle Buddy was a combination meerkat and warthog, dubbed Meerhog, and was positively adorable. Lots of people considered the stuffed collectibles strange, especially Shego, but Kim was enamored with them. This one especially would mean the world to her. Her prize winner walked next to her, the green woman who was currently playing her emotions close to her chest. Her little cheek touching from earlier still left a warm feeling in Kim, but she couldn’t help but shake the belief that something had happened.

Before she could question it, however, she saw David walking ahead of the group and out a direction the throngs of fairgoers weren’t using. It was the perfect chance to catch him alone.

 

“Could you hold this?” Kim handed the animal to Shego. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Shego seemed curious, but she didn’t ask any questions as Kim darted after the ponytailed man. She followed around a set of trailers set up for the owners of the fair and saw him disappearing into the darkness of the highways around them.

 

“David,” she called.

 

He turned, “Kim? Everything okay?”

 

She walked as close to him as she dared, “Why didn’t you attack me? I thought that’s what you were after.”

 

The man opened his mouth to either protest or answer, but he shut it without uttering either.

 

“I know who you are,” she continued. “The henchman from Canada that hurt my knee. I recognized your voice.”

 

“Impressive,” he muttered. “Why would I attack you? You’re retired, as far as anyone knows. I have no interest pursuing former heroes.”

 

“Then why even come here? Why talk to my mom and dad?”

 

“Because I’m a fan of their work. A brilliant neurosurgeon and rocket scientist. No wonder they raised a successful hero.”

 

Kim didn’t know whether to be flattered or creeped out. The man spoke about all of her family as though they were some kind of awe inspiring legends.

 

“What do you want from me?” she asked.

 

He pondered this question a moment, “A good fight. A chance to see how I stack up against the greatest hero of our time.”

 

“Do you mean my family any harm?”

 

“Not at all. I haven’t lied to you this entire time, Kim. I’m no villain, just a mercenary with a chip on his shoulder and the desire to be the best. And to be the man, you have to beat the man…woman…whatever; you know what I’m saying.”

 

Kim nodded, “I’m not retired I’m just figuring some things out. When I do, I’d love to fight you again.”

 

His face halved in a big smile, “I look forward to it. Can I give you some advice?”

 

She nodded.

 

“I’ve heard you’re making a new team. If so, do _not_ include Shego. She’s out for you, Kim. I don’t know why, but I know she can’t be trusted. People like her don’t change.”

 

Kim didn’t like that one bit, but she had to give him the benefit of the doubt. Shego had never inspired trust or goodwill since leaving Team Go and that’s how most people saw her. But they hadn’t known her, fought her for so long. They couldn’t know the things she believed about the former thief.

 

“Just think very hard about it,” he said and walked away into the darkness.

 

Kim exhaled and wondered what she was going to do about all this. At least he only had interest in her. Hopefully, once she’d trounced him a second time, he would be gone for good. She walked back around the trailers and stopped when she saw Shego leaned against the closest one, head down and holding her Meerhog. She didn’t make eye contact as the teen approached her.

 

“You heard all that?” she asked.

 

“He had the same thing to say to me,” Shego sounded…hurt? “I get the feeling that everyone thinks they know me better than I do.”

 

Kim lowered her eyes as well, “Well, I only know one thing for sure.”

 

Before Shego could answer, Kim slowly pulled the stuffed toy from her hands, leaned up, and let her lips settle on the woman’s cheek for as long as possible.

 

“I love my new Meerhog,” she finished and walked back towards the limo.

 

The look of disbelief on Shego’s face was a small victory for her. It was always nice to show the older woman that the teen was just as capable of being alluring as she was. It felt even better to feel the woman rush after her and walk just close enough for their arms to touch. She wished she could do more as they saw Ron waving for them in the distance.

 

* * *

 

 

Dementor nearly cracked a tooth with the force of his grin. He’d stood on his perch for so long, watching and letting every successful status check inflate his already considerable ego. Everything was going to plan so smoothly that it had to be divine intervention. He looked at the gigantic monitor and saw his people set up specifically where they needed to be. Red dots littered the screen, each one a deliberate chess piece ready to play its part. One was missing, however.

 

“Where is David?” he spoke over the loudspeaker.

 

“His shift hasn’t begun,” a minion below responded. “He’s set to go in early tomorrow morning. He’ll be there with an hour to spare before time to begin.”

 

“Excellent. Excellent!” he let out a raucous belly laugh. “Soon, it will all be complete! Soon, victory will be mine!”

 

“Are..are you still talking to me, sir?” the minion stammered.

 

“I’m talking to meinself! Schweigen!” he ordered and the minion obeyed.

 

“Such noise,” a voice said from behind Dementor. “One should rule with quiet fear, not increased volume.”

 

“We each shall rule as we please,” he looked back to the man sharing his platform. “So long as your side keeps up the alliance.”

 

A familiar eye patch wearing man walked to the platform’s edge and glanced over their map, “There is no dissension. There is too much at stake personally here to allow our egos to dominate. Our backs have been collectively scratched.”

 

Gemini grinned as his Chihuahua, Pepe, ran circles around his legs in an excited fever. It appeared even the dog knew something grand was about to occur.

 

“The stage is set,” Dementor waved a hand dramatically before them. “Tomorrow morning, let the invasion commence.”


	6. Kim Possible: Necessary Changes Chapter 6

**_Legals:_** Don’t own it. Nope, can’t afford it.

**_ Kim Possible: Necessary Changes Part 6 _ **

 

Betty Director yawned openly, a sight most of the agents in the base would have found quite abnormal. She was usually the picture of professionalism and she preferred to keep it that way. Luckily, her lapse in stoic demeanor had taken place in the elevator, with only Will Du around to see it. Bizarrely, he’d made no inquisitive gestures towards her. Will was quite the soldier and witnessing his boss being so informal should have sent him into worried questioning. Instead, he stood perfectly still, standing back and to her right where he always stood when accompanying her.

It was too early to worry, so she merely ignored him and drank from her coffee thermos, feeling immensely satisfied from the sense of caffeine charging her internal batteries. The elevator soon dinged and opened onto their R&D floor. She exited and headed directly for that morning’s daily checkup. It was abnormally quiet as she entered into Drakken’s lab and rapped her knuckles against the wall.

 

“Ah, Director,” the blue man seemed oddly pleased to see her, which wasn’t usually the case. “Nearly perfect timing. I’m sure the multitude of security cameras already showed you what you’ve come to see.”

 

“I like to set my eye on everything,” she responded. “I rarely trust cameras.”

 

He wiggled an eyebrow, “Your new recruit has been invaluable to our project. Things have gone swimmingly since she arrived. Isn’t that right Yoko?”

 

The shy Asian barely glanced upward as she rapid fire typed on a laptop directly hardwired into a large device hidden underneath a sheet, “Yes, Dr. Drakken.”

 

“Her people skills could use some work,” he whispered.

 

She narrowed a single eye as her only way of showing disdain without actively frowning. Coming from the former megalomaniac, that was indeed hilarious. Drakken was brilliant, no doubts there, but he operated on a belief that he was infallible in his calculations, which often times was the polar opposite of reality. It had taken some time to train him to follow orders, but it had worked wonders for his success ratio.

 

“I’m here for a status report, doctor,” she remained calm.

 

Drew grinned confidently, “Then report I shall! Operation Global Eye is set to commence whenever you’re ready!”

 

“It’s finished?” she allowed shock to enter her voice.

 

“Your surprise wounds me, Director. Brilliance is unstoppable once properly harnessed. The Eye is fully operational and has passed all preliminary and minute field testing. All systems are a go.”

 

Betty walked to the draped device and ran a hand over it. Beneath that cover was one of the most important inventions in modern times. It was going to be an early warning sign that the government had been hounding them over for so long. More importantly, it was going to be an out for all of her district to return their focus to the rest of the world and not just the theoretical return of the Lorwardians.

 

“I’m impressed, doctor,” she said. “And that doesn’t happen often.”

 

Drakken showed no hesitation in making his wide smirk known to everyone in the room. For once, Betty allowed him his undeserved sense of righteousness. This was tech that shouldn’t exist for another decade, but here it sat in their protection. The Global Eye was a series of satellites that would orbit the planet and were capable of receiving signals from several hundred thousand miles in a radius surrounding the Earth. Not only would it be capable of detecting machinery on the scale of the Lorwardian technology, but it was also equipped with a jamming device that could knock out most electronics outside the Earth’s own magnetic fields.

Essentially, the Eye could render the invading fleet harmless long enough for the Earth to engage any battle or defensive measure they had prepared. It bought them precious time and it was the first mass produced device that every major world government was backing. After all, everyone had something to lose should the invaders return.

 

“Oh my God!” Yoko suddenly choked from the corner, pulling everyone’s attention away.

 

“What’s wrong, agent?” Betty walked towards her.

 

“Reports from our Intel network are blowing up! Practically every single agent in the field is reporting…an invasion!”

 

“Lorwardian?”

 

“Negative! It’s Earth based. Reports are verifying it’s Professor Dementor. He’s planning to invade Berlin!”

 

“Poppycock!” Drakken chimed in. “That helmeted headache is far too busy stealing my old tech to plan invasions.”

 

“Did you ever invent anything that would assist in an invasion?” Will asked.

 

He scratched his chin, “Possibly. I was awfully multi-faceted in those days.”

 

“He’s only four miles outside the city!” Yoko sounded on the verge of panic. “No security networks are detecting him! Berlin will never see him coming!”

 

“What’s his assault number?” Betty asked.

 

Yoko tapped a series of buttons, somehow never missing a strike despite her panicky fidgeting. In seconds, a large screen built into the wall descended and blipped on. Betty’s face paled at what she saw.  


“Whatever he can fit inside that,” Yoko mumbled.

 

An air cruiser of indeterminate size coasted through the air less than a mile in the sky. It was clearly a battleship, with cannons and guns sticking out in enough number to threaten even the most high tech army.

 

“Warn the German government,” Betty tried to remain calm.

 

“I can’t!” Yoko almost screamed that one. “Someone’s blocking our communications! We’re cut off!”

 

“Director, we have to send our people ASAP!” Will said.

 

Betty turned to him, “We can’t just send our people into a foreign country without contacting the local authorities. It could be declared an act of war.”

 

Will dominantly walked to her, “We don’t have time for protocol! We have to get people out there now! Radio the teams to move out!”

 

Even consumed by the situation, Betty couldn’t help but stop at those words. Of all people, Will Du was not the one to volunteer bilking protocol. In fact, he would be agreeing with her right about now.

 

“Stand down Agent Du,” she met him face to face. “We do this by the book.”

 

Will sighed, “You could have made this so easy.”

 

Before Betty could think anything else, she felt something solid jabbed into her stomach and then her entire body arched backward. A heavy dose of electric charge pulsed through her hard, sending her limbs out straight and clenching her teeth forcefully. Searing pain overrode any thought process she tried to have and finally, thankfully, it was over just as soon as her legs gave out from beneath her and she saw the floor rushing up to strike her face as she fell.

 

* * *

 

 

Director’s sudden convulsions had pulled Drew from the sudden dramatic turn of events and back towards the arguing higher ups. He was confused until he saw Betty fall unconscious, saw the high tech Taser Will had used on her, and then saw the man smile cruelly.

 

“God, I’m sick of her bossing me around,” he said and Drakken thought he heard the man’s voice pitch change. “How can this guy stand being around her so often?”

 

“Is she okay?” Yoko asked, staring worriedly at the fallen Director.

 

“Like I care. Dementor said jab it in her gut and pull the trigger. What happens after that isn’t my concern.”

 

Will bent down and gave the woman one more zap before he began to walk across the room; a walk that eventually turned into a more feminine gait and then Drakken noticed Will’s face begin to lose color and shape. Soon, Will Du was replaced by a beautiful blonde who cockily strolled across the room like she was on a runway. Drakken recognized Camille immediately.

 

“These clothes are the pits!” she growled. “It’s almost not worth the trouble.”

 

“Don’t say that,” shy little Yoko said. “Think of how much you can get when Dementor pays you.”

 

She sighed, “Whatevs. Nice acting, by the by, Yoko honey. You had everyone fooled.”

 

Drakken looked bewildered at the blushing Asian and his genius mind started to put two and two together. In a flash, he reached for his own personal console and typed in a series of commands. The image on the giant screen effectively disappeared frame by frame. It had been computer generated.

 

“There is no invasion,” he said.

 

Both girls looked at him, but made no move to electrocute him as well.

 

“Not of Berlin, at least,” Camille looked almost predatory.

 

He made no move to escape, but simply watched as Camille moved back over to the Director and removed a small earpiece from her. She placed it into her own ear and cleared her throat.

 

“This is Dr. Director,” she spoke in a perfect mimic of Betty’s voice. “We are Code Red, people. All available fighter pilots and aerial assault teams report to your posts and prepare for immediate dust-off. Ground teams, report to all assault vehicles and await further orders.”

 

“Your voice mimicry is perfect, Ms. Leon,” Yoko cooed.

 

Camille grinned and depressed the earpiece, “Bring up the exterior feed. Dementor wants Drakken to see what’s next.”

 

Yoko obeyed and eventually pulled up a video feed of the flat planes outside the hangar bay where most of Global Justice’s attack vehicles were stored. The world outside was calm, but Drew knew that wouldn’t last long. Whatever Dementor and his lackeys were up to, it wasn’t going to end well for GJ.

 

Camille listened to the headset as someone was clearly reporting to her, “Roger that. Betty Director verification code 012585. I approve this call of action. All combatants move out immediately.”

 

On her cue, the earth began to rise. A series of tunnels lifted just high enough to grant the plethora of assault vehicles underneath to pour forth en mass. A procession of war-prepared jeeps, armored personnel carriers, light tanks, helicopters, and fighter jets moved in perfect synch from their hidden base to the world outside. Just as they were all prepared and a series of Chinooks were settling down to airlift the army to their destination, Camille pointed a single finger in the shape of a gun at the screen.

 

“Bang,” she said and closed her thumb.

 

Nothing happened. Camille raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

 

“I think we have to wait for the Chinooks to be airborne,” Yoko muttered.

 

Camille shot her an annoyed look, causing the smaller girl to hunch over protectively.

 

“Well, now the drama is gone,” the blonde moped like the spoiled brat she was.

 

A sudden blinding light pulsed from nowhere, causing Drakken and the two women to shield their eyes. From what he could see, the entire flat plane before them was engulfed in a glowing, yellowish energy that swallowed everything in sight. Drakken recognized it almost instantly.

 

“My EMP Nuke!”

 

“Not precisely,” Camille smiled coyly. “Dementor perfected the technology. At least, we’ll see if he did.”

 

Gradually, the glow began to dissipate and in its wake, Drakken knew too well what had happened. A veritable graveyard of vehicles lay where the grand army used to be. Crashed Chinooks spilled tanks and jeeps everywhere and planes were still falling from the sky. The Electro Magnetic Pulse Nuke had been Drakken’s attempt to hold most of the technological world ransom. Its radius was far more effective that an average EMP and it not only shut down most electrical equipment, it also disassembled them at will, using sonic vibrations to displace equipment and vehicles.

He’d never been able to get it working to satisfaction, but apparently Dementor had finished his work for him. It had been a marvelous sight to behold. What wasn’t marvelous was the vision of several GJ agents splayed in odd piles where their squads had fallen from the crashes. He almost snarled in disgust.

 

“Are they…?” Yoko asked hesitantly.

 

“Dead?” Camille seemed nonchalant about it. “Probably not all of them. The Professor just needed them incapacitated.”

 

She then turned to Drakken, “That’s most of Global Justice’s fighting force out there. Which means what?”

 

Drakken didn’t answer, but simply stared down the overly scrawny debutante. Whatever she thought, he wasn’t intent on showing his approval or disapproval this early in the game. Drakken was calculative like that; it was how he survived all this time.

 

She answered for him, “When the cat is away, the mice will play.”

 

A series of explosions erupted from seemingly all directions, making Drakken flinch instinctively and dive for cover underneath his desk. It was over as soon as it started. The quiet afterward was deafening as Drakken peaked out from his makeshift hiding spot to see Camille and Yoko still standing as calmly as before. They wouldn’t. Drakken never even toyed with the idea that any villain in the world would be stupid enough to attack Global Justice directly. It was agreed to be a suicidal prospect, even for the craziest of crazies. Apparently, Dementor believed he was capable of doing what was deemed impossible; from the looks of it, he may actually succeed.

 

“Doktor!” a familiar and rather irritating voice called from the distance. “Where are you hiiiidiiing?!”

 

Drakken immediately popped out from his hiding place and dusted himself off. He wasn’t about to let his hated rival see him in such a compromising position.

Like a mad king, Dementor waltzed into his work space with a small procession of henchmen surrounding him. He made grand, over exaggerated steps as he marched straight up to Drakken. The doctor merely clasped his hands behind his back and stood in apparent disinterest with his rival’s chipper mood.

 

“Why aren’t you asking me how I could have possibly done this?” Dementor asked, clearly disappointed.

 

“You assume I care,” Drakken crossed his arms. “Which I most certainly do not.”

 

“You are so intent on taking my fun from me!”

 

“I’m a busy man, professor! You’re little assault is stifling my research!”

 

“Aaah, but your research is complete, mein freund. Right, Yoko?”

 

Yoko nodded, “Global Eye was finished last night, just as I predicted.”

 

Drakken gaped at her, “You sold out my newest creation to this manlet!?”

 

She gave him an apologetic look, but didn’t speak. He couldn’t believe this. After all this work, the one invention he’d been most proud of, the one that would assist humanity the most, was now in danger of being absconded away by his former rival.

Drakken had found an enjoyable taste in serving humanity’s benefit, ever since helping to defeat the invaders long ago. There was a strange satisfaction with using his knowledge for beneficial purposes, though he still lacked much sympathy for riffraff. It had always been best to think of humans as a greater whole instead of lesser individuals.

 

“What will you do with my Eye?” Drakken almost feared asking.

 

“Marvelous things, my dear doctor. As long as we can procure another component as well. My new men should be on that task as we speak.”

 

* * *

 

 

David jaw jacked the first guard he came across, a younger GJ agent he’d passed many times on his “security routines” the past few days. The man was unconscious before he hit the ground, allowing David, Jim, and George to move deeper into the research area. Infiltrating the secret agency had been no small task, but they’d had so much inside help that it could not possibly have failed. With Yoko running blocks against GJ Intel networks, they’d been free to plan without being spied on in turn.

Camille’s replacement of Will Du had been perfect for making sure the intelligent head of the agency was always dissuaded from following up on clear efforts from their team. He’d been lucky to have caught Will riding the elevator alone with him and he’d taken some effort to restrain and remove him from the facility. Now, with the majority of GJ’s fighters incapacitated outside the facility, David’s crew had only the small fries to dispatch on their way to the top secret section of R&D.

GJ’s most important tech existed here, especially those it wished no one to know it possessed. There was one in particular that Dementor had demanded and David wasn’t about to disappoint now. With Jim and George close behind, they rounded the last corner and came face to face with a battalion of agents. Each one was armed to the teeth with stun guns and cattle prods.

 

“Gotta give them an A for effort,” George grinned.

 

“Want to divide them evenly?” Jim offered the men.

 

“No,” David cracked his knuckles. “Part them like the Red Sea. Don’t leave each other’s sides. No killing.”

 

They both nodded agreement, very familiar with allowing David to call the orders. They trusted him with his actions and he never gave them anything less than his best. He tingled with anticipation and it wasn’t just for the desire of battle. He waded into the group of agents, ducking their swings and planting fists into every face and body he saw. He felt elation from the previous night, when he’d stood with Kim Possible and heard her say the words he’d been hoping to hear.

 

_She isn’t retiring. She looks forward to fighting me. She promised me her best._

Every thought gave him drive and he lifted an enemy up with a blow from his knee, winding him before Jim round-housed him away. George actively took a blow from a cattle prod, which bounced almost ineffectively off his muscled frame before the electricity could take hold. Two punches and the attacker was downed. For every opening the three gave, one was there to cover them. They worked exceptionally as a unit and had ever since they’d joined forces over a year ago. Their camaraderie stemmed from their similarities, previous lives lived in dreams and destroyed by failures.

David had given the least details about his past, but he knew from hearing theirs that they possessed a bond beyond any other on Earth. They shared a goal so uniquely common that it made them inseparable. The fact that they both rooted for him in his dream to defeat Kim made them better than his friends. There was no word to describe it.

A lone agent stood resolute before the large chamber door that separated them from their goal. He was brave as he stared them down without fear. He was a warrior, as clear as the unbreakable look on his face. With all opposition grounded, David threw out his hands and halted his comrades. They lost their stances and relaxed, giving him carte blanche to do as he pleased. He approached the agent and gave a single nod. The agent returned it and took his stance, a mixture of several martial arts styles.

From his stance alone, David saw he was talented. This would be a test. If he failed here, he had no hope of facing Kim. David knew no single fighting style, instead mixing several into one. He preferred bare knuckle styles, brawling styles that weren’t as pretty as they were violent. He stepped into the agent, who rushed him hard and gave off several attacks of solid strength. David parried them, except one he let slip through just enough to get him closer. Inches apart, the two men relied on elbows and fists to gain advantage.

The man was quick, but David was just faster. For every miss from the agent, David grazed him closer and closer until he found connection. A solid blow to the chest put him off balance and that was what he needed. David excelled at grappling above all else, as Kim’s knee could attest. Joints were so brittle and fighting styles were so reliant on keeping them protected. Eliminate a joint and suddenly even standing was more than one could bear.

David caught a stray arm and spun in behind the agent. He pulled upward and locked the man’s arm in a strong hold. His other arm lacked the reach to effectively counter attack, leaving him open to be rolled across the floor, lifted up with David’s considerable upper body strength, and slammed back down across his neck and shoulder. He felt the body go limp and smiled. He released the man and slid him to the side while giving him a respectful pat on the back. With all opposition felled, David took just enough time to throw out a fist towards his comrades. George and Jim reciprocated happily before moving through the chamber door.

David’s security clearance was more than enough thanks to Yoko hacking his pass and unlocking its use for all levels. He slipped it through the card reader and the green light blinked, followed by the internal lock releasing. The unit strode in and made straight for their target. Amidst the cavalcade of strange devices, one stood amongst the others under heavy lock and display. Unsurprisingly, the same lock that controlled the doors also opened the display. David shook his head; Global Justice clearly relied far too much on technology.

One swipe and the display opened to reveal an ugly black helmet with multicolored bulbs and a single wire connecting two posts. Bizarre to say the least.

 

“What is it?” Jim asked.

 

“Dementor called it the Reverse Polarizer,” David answered as he grabbed the weird thing. “Supposedly, this thing can turn someone from good to evil, or vice versa.”

 

“Is that even possible?” George seemed unconvinced. “Good and evil aren’t exactly clearly defined traits.”

 

“Well, it does have the HenchCo seal of approval.”

 

Indeed, the inner rim of the helmet displayed a small sticker that vouched for Jack Hench’s product. All three men shrugged and nodded before making their way back towards where the professor would be waiting. They had a small enough window to work inside without lollygagging about.

 

* * *

 

 

“On our way with the target,” David’s voice carried over Dementor’s headset.

 

Dementor nearly danced with joy. They were ahead of the estimated time allotment, which meant there was plenty of time for gloating as they awaited his three best men to return with the Polarizer.  However, there was also something he wanted to do before that.

 

“Quite a team I have, eh doctor?” he nudged the blue man beside him.

 

“I will admit,” Drakken almost moaned, “your ability to convince so many to work for you is surprising. I had assumed Jack Hench would have been floundering after the loss of so many prominent super villains.”

 

“Ah, but they were not lost, good man. They simply have been waiting for the right time to strike.”

 

Another set of explosions echoed from the floors beneath them.

 

“Are you setting off these detonations to our conversation?” Drakken asked.

 

The German grinned, “It’s actually been happy coincidence thus far.”

 

“So, if your people are up here, then who’s causing a ruckus below?”

 

“Someone with far more personal hatred for this place than I. A certain metal handed ally who wishes to see his sister’s little fort here reduced to rubble.”

 

“Gemini,” the blue man’s voice seemed shaky, making Dementor laugh internally.

 

“Not long now until your brother is finished with his fun,” he turned to the downed Director. “Then, it will be a nice family reun…”

 

The little man stopped as he noticed a considerably empty space where the unconscious Betty Director used to be. Drakken stifled a laugh as everyone in the room looked shocked at first, and then slowly turned to the expectant reaction from their boss.

 

“Camille!” he yelled. “Why wasn’t our prisoner bound!?”

 

“You aren’t paying me to tie people up!” she yelled back, apparently unfazed by her employer’s anger. “You gave me clear instructions and that wasn’t part of them. Why didn’t your little goon squad there do it when you walked in?”

 

None of said platoon had an answer, leaving their diminutive boss to almost begin frothing at the mouth. Imbeciles, all of them! Gemini was going to be furious when he learned his main target had gotten loose.

 

“FIND HER!” he screamed at his lackeys.

 

Before they could move, Yoko spoke up, “Don’t bother. Security system says a life pod was just jettisoned far into the distance. There’s no telling where it was going.”

 

Dementor listed every swear word he knew mentally as he reasoned with himself to calm. These were the kinds of mistakes they needn’t be making, but what was done was done. He breathed evenly until he could feel the throbbing of the vein in his forehead subside. If anything, there was now no more reason to be here.

 

“Yoko,” he growled. “Wipe their hard drives and mass storage units clean. I want everything Global Justice has ever learned terminated.”

 

She only nodded before slipping into her comfort zone of the computer.

 

“As for you,” Dementor gazed at the blue scientist, who lightly flinched from his words. “I know exactly what I plan to do with you.”

 

Drakken tightened his fists as the man approached, but he had no hope of fighting anyone off. Dementor knew him too well: he was cowardly, indecisive, whiny…and also a genius when he needed to be.

 

“Join us,” the German’s words took everyone by surprise. “I do not like you, but I will need your brilliance when the time comes. Something magnificent is coming, good doctor, and I suggest you choose to join the winning side.”

 

The taller man definitely looked displeased by the offer, but there was a certain intrigue that swam in his eyes. He couldn’t be sure, but Dementor thought there was a part of the old megalomaniac in there somewhere. Drakken was far too unstable to stay legit for too long.

 

Drakken eyed the satellite, “If you’re taking the Eye, then I’ll come as well. I’ve grown fond of it over these few weeks. But, I make no promises about where I stand with your group, you hear me?”

 

“You have time to change your mind, but I would not press your luck too long. Who knows when we could use someone who’s…expendable.”

 

Drakken put on a brave face, but he noticeably shivered from the implication. Dementor loved making his former rival squirm and was glad he was coming along. He desired every opportunity to show the doctor just how much more intelligent and powerful he’d become since last they met.

 

“Sir,” David and his men stepped through the office door with Polarizer in hand.

 

“Excellent!” he almost moaned the words in ecstasy. “Men, get that satellite into the loader. Someone get a very sturdy case to store the Polarizer. Radio Gemini and tell him to set off the rest of his fireworks. We’re leaving.”

 

Yoko and Camille took the lead, with the shy younger girl chatting with the debutante as they exited. Several men used a motorized handcart to lift the satellite and move it towards the hole they’d cut into this part of the facility. Drakken followed next to Dementor behind them all.

 

“I take it you’re not leaving this place in one piece,” the blue man stated rather morbidly.

 

“Nein. Such a shame this place is underground. I would have loved to witness the fall of Global Justice from an aerial view.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Nothing?” Kim asked.

 

“Not a thing,” Wade said over the kimmunicator. “I’ve found a dozen David Irvines, but not a single one that matches your description.”

 

The redhead frowned, visibly surprised that her hacker friend was incapable of finding any leads. She stood with her back to the device, with the screen down, so the younger boy couldn’t see her changing into some of her sweats.

 

“I did notice a ton of blank files about one of the Davids, as if someone had forcibly pulled any information of his existence. Sadly, there’s nothing concrete to really report.”

 

Having finished dressing, she lifted the device up and gave him an encouraging smile, “No sweat, Wade. He said he doesn’t want to hurt anybody I know, so it’s not a priority.”

 

“Nevertheless, I’m going to follow up a bit more and see if I can sniff something out. You still bringing everyone over?”

 

“It’s time Team Possible started getting into shape,” she said and inhaled excitedly. “This is really happening, Wade. Yori and Shego joining is so awesome I can barely contain it.”

 

“Uh huh,” the boy seemed less than enthused. “There are a lot of combustible elements here, Kim. Just be careful.”

 

She sighed. It seemed she was the only one who was truly optimistic about this. Shego didn’t make her disdain for anyone but Kim a secret and Ron supremely disliked the green woman. Yori was polite and cordial, but she too didn’t trust the former villain. It all fell to Kim to make sure everyone played ball and she wasn’t going to take any lip from anyone who tried to keep this from working.

 

“See you soon, Wade,” she signed off before he could respond.

 

Her mother drove her to Wade’s and dropped her off, making her the first person there of course. Punctuality was one of her things and she loved being early. She decided to make sure the group’s presence was expected, so she knocked on the front door.

 

Wade’s mother answered the door, “Kimberly! It’s been too long sweetie.”

 

“It has,” she smiled at the older woman. “Wade tell you we were coming?”

 

“It’s all he talks about. Come on in.”

 

The woman led her to her son’s room, nestled deep inside the household. Warning signs discouraging rummaging and touching in general littered the walls and door. After two knocks, they both entered into a technological menagerie. Amidst the copious amounts of wires and monitors sat Wade, who spun in his chair and greeted them both. If she remembered, Wade was just now entering his mid-teens, though his consistent diet of sodas and candy had stunted his growth. He was only about two inches taller than when they’d first known him, but his rotund shape remained intact.

 

“Can I get you kids anything?” his mother asked politely.

 

“We’re good,” Kim thumbed up and moved closer to the boy as his mother exited. “So, let’s see these new toys you promised me.”

 

A few keystrokes later and a section of the wall lifted just enough for a person to pass through. Wade led her through the opening and to a steel door with a screen next to it. The boy placed his hand on the screen and an infrared light scanned his hand in three passes. One green light later they were walking through the door, down a gradual decline and into an open warehouse. Kim let out a mesmerized gasp as the room before them was bathed in section by section of light. She immediately noticed how large it was, easily a football field’s length and twice as wide.

A series of gymnastic mats lay before them, each one increasing in layered thickness up to four mats high. Two rock climbing walls lay against the left side wall, one rather craggy and the other nearly impossibly difficult in the placement of its handholds. Each wall extended at least eight stories high, complete with bungees and support walks. Past the mats in the middle of the area was an Olympics-sized pool. Three sets of diving boards of progressing height stood at the opposite end. A small cubed building sat several feet from the pool, either a dressing or shower room or both.

The back right portion was cordoned off from the rest by a waist height barrier and was filled with different assortments of weights and workout equipment. There was even a vaulting horse set amongst them, possibly a recent addition considering how haphazardly it was placed.

 

“How did you get all of this?” she whispered.

 

“I did some network reinforcement for the American military. They were more than happy to part with some of their training equipment after the near perfect system I gave them.”

 

“Where are we underground?”

 

“It’s still our property. Apparently, our house was built next to a fallout shelter; a tremendously built one at that. It had fallen into disrepair until my parents found it and let me use it. They’re hoping I’ll use some of it myself.”

 

Kim saw the boy was looking a tad embarrassed. She knew his weight was always a source of discomfort, but it couldn’t do any harm to have some kind of workout regimen.

 

“You’re more than welcome to join us,” Kim placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

“Thanks. Maybe one day, but right now I have to find out something about this David character. Nobody threatens my friends and gets away with it.”

 

He strode back to his safe area with a purpose. Kim watched him go and marveled at how mature the boy was becoming day by day. She wondered how much more brilliant he could become. That pushed her thoughts back to their training room. She had the feeling the “hidden bunker” excuse wasn’t exactly on the level, but she’d stopped asking questions long ago. Wade was trustworthy; there was no question about it.

As always, she started with a few calisthenics to limber her body, making sure to stretch every muscle necessary for her high impact style. It was always invigorating for her as she prepared to do what she did best. She was done in just enough time to hear voices chatting away and looked back to see the door they’d come through open. Ron led Yori inside and chatted excitedly. Kim giggled as the blond’s eyes widened when he finally took in the room they’d entered. Though she rarely showed extreme emotions, even Yori was visibly startled by her surroundings.

 

“It’s almost as big as Yamanouchi’s,” she marveled.

 

“Now this is a training room worthy of Team Possible,” Ron walked to Kim and gave her a reverberating high five. “Booyah!”

 

Finally, Shego entered seconds later with both hands behind her head and looking completely uninterested. She appeared very relaxed, which made it seem as though she’d seen much more expensive workout décor in her years. Ron and Yori ventured off towards the pool, with Ron looking absolutely smitten.

 

“We have _got_ to put this to use,” he said.

 

“I’m afraid I didn’t bring a swimsuit,” Yori chuckled.

 

“We’ll have plenty of time to shop for one.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy that,” she obviously blushed.

 

“I’m sure you’re right.”

 

That last line was delivered with a tone she’d never heard from Ron before. It was a confident, almost alluring way of speaking and the face he made along with it even made Kim flush. He’d made that face towards her once or twice when they’d been dating and she knew exactly what was swimming through that head. She and Ron had never been intimate with one another, mostly due to their hectic lifestyles but also due to the fact that neither had really gone out of their way to instigate the activity. Of course she’d felt that desire, she was human after all, but every time they’d gotten to the point of heavy petting, both had simply let the chance pass by.

She was glad in hindsight; intimacy with Ron would have been…wrong. She’d been attracted to him, but not in a passionate way; Shego on the other hand. She turned and watched the older woman begin to stretch. Her shirt fit snuggly and gave a perfect view of her lightly muscled, well-toned upper body. They matched in that regard, though Shego’s ample bosom shamed hers several times over. The green woman caught her glance and smirked, forcing her to look away and try to focus on which device she wanted to make use of first. Ron and Yori were working in tandem next to the mats, using each other to stretch and lightly flirting back and forth.

Kim suddenly felt like working alone, so she headed for the rock wall. The ex-villain was there to intercept her as she casually walked by her, seemingly headed for the workout area. As they passed, Kim felt a single, soft fingertip graze the small of her back. A severe and sudden tingle stiffened her as the appendage glided from one side to the other and disappeared as Shego moved away. The teen realized she was holding her breath and somehow let it back out with minimal noise. Wide eyes stared after the green woman, who glanced back just fast enough to wink. Oh, that was so unfair.

She debated reciprocating the gesture in some way right then and there, but their company made that a bit difficult. Instead, Kim smiled after her and made a mental promise that this wasn’t over.

 

* * *

 

 

The Global Eye was as aesthetically displeasing as anything Drakken had ever created. The scientist seemed to go for functionality with no regard for how much more daunting and impressive an eye catching design could be. His mind would always fall short of the big picture. Though it was only about ten feet in length, the Eye was a powerhouse of technology on a diminutive scale. So much advanced robotics contained within and all for the professor’s own purposes. The day was progressing so well that he could almost believe he was dreaming every success.

 

“You wished to see me, professor?” David entered into the hangar they were currently using to store their newest acquisitions from Global Justice.

 

_The day will be even better,_ Dementor grinned as he turned to the man. “I wanted to congratulate you and thank you on a job terrifically performed.”

 

David’s eyes settled onto the helmeted shaped device in the smaller man’s hands, “Is that the Reverse Polarizer?”

 

“Ja. It is an integral part of my plan. Such a marvelous invention, wouldn’t you agree? The power to increase one’s own evil aura and even turn those who swear by good. Imagine the most benevolent person you know and their own mindset can be taken from them and replaced by one of pure malice.”

 

“You’re referring to Kim Possible,” David said and visibly flinched when the German nodded. “The results of such a thing would be…unfortunate.”

 

Dementor frowned, but expected this answer, “You look up to the girl. You and your comrades make up your own little Kim Possible fan club.”

 

“I admire anyone with exceptional talent, nothing more.”

 

Dementor shook his head and fiddled with the knobs of the helmet. He’d read their case files, of course without them knowing. He knew about George and Jim’s failed attempts at heroics and even about David’s own little personal tragedy when he’d tried to play the teen champion of truth and justice.

 

“You believe that Possible will return to active duty?” the smaller man asked.

 

“She told me as much,” David looked hopeful. “Once she is, we’ll fight again. Then, my men and I can move on to more reputable work.”

 

“I cannot allow the little brat to ruin my plans.”

 

“I’ll stop her.”

 

Dementor snickered, “That is the problem. I do not need someone to stop her…”

 

With the sudden press of a button, Dementor shot a single ray of energy from the helmet directly at David. He had no hope of dodging the blow and was thus struck head on. The energy surrounded him and turned him into a writhing victim in seconds. He could almost see the device hardwiring him into something else, breaking his mind and reforming it into something far different than before.

 

“…I need someone to end her,” he finished with a low growl.

 

The beam dropped David to his knees as he bared his teeth in pain and struggled against whatever the device was doing to him. Dementor simply walked closer and placed the helmet on a nearby table once its affects had been reached.

 

“Now, let us see wha…” the professor’s line was cut off by David’s hand wrapping firmly around his throat.

 

In a second, he was slammed against the nearest wall and actually lifted into the air. His short legs kicked worriedly as he struggled to reclaim the breath being stolen from him. David looked him in the eyes and there was a clear absence of something rational behind them.

 

“That wasn’t nice, little man,” he growled.

 

Dementor’s eyes bulged as his accoster’s grip somehow tightened. He saw madness and a very real killer instinct in David’s eyes and wondered how long it would take to be strangled. Fortune smiled upon him as he was suddenly released and dropped to the metal floor. He hacked and coughed as he sucked up that precious life force he’d been painfully denied.

 

“Interesting,” David mumbled and held a finger to his temple. “Ignoring the slight headache that caused, I feel…vindicated. So many worries, so many burdens carried over the years, all…vanished; like they were never there to begin with.”

 

He glared down at the still reeling man and Dementor worried that he might attempt to finish the job. Instead, he gave a very unnerving grin.

 

“It seems you’ve done me a favor, good professor. You get to live, at least for a bit longer. I have more pressing matters to attend to.”

 

Dementor watched as the man strode off into the lair with a dark purpose. He stood slowly, fully aware of his own plans needing attention, but still wondering just what exactly he’d unleashed upon the world.

 

* * *

 

 

Kim let her fingers wrap solidly around the small, plastic, faux rock that jutted only slightly away from the rock wall. She was currently over halfway across the more difficult training device and she was making exceptional time. Sadly, after about an hour’s worth of stress, her knee had begun to ache considerably. She ignored the pain and turned it into power, letting it push her beyond what normal people could achieve. Without a bungee to guarantee a safe fall, she maneuvered as nimbly as possible across the rest of the wall. Only about nine feet of rigorous movement separated her from her goal.

A sudden dip in strength from her knee made her slip, but every other limb was perfectly placed, saving her from a very bad fall. She didn’t give up, didn’t let the injury slow her as she swung outward and clasped onto the last set of faux rocks. A ladder that ran the wall’s height was her reward as she grasped it and rested against the cool metal. Sweat drops poured down her face and upper body, but she was content she’d done more than enough to consider her injury a minute nuisance.

She allowed her breathing to slow and her muscles to relax as she looked out and surveyed what the others were doing to keep busy. Ron and Yori were, of course, kissing instead of working out, but they looked like they’d at least put some effort in before starting a tongue wrestling competition. Strangely, the blond was giving his girl a massage across one of her shoulders, seemingly giving it more attention that the others. Rufus scurried around them, seemingly giving encouraging noises.

Shego was making great use of the vaulting horse as she took quick strides and leaped the padded stand with minimal effort, using her hands to support her weight as she passed over it. She took another pass and jumped even higher that time, testing her skill and pushing herself close to what Kim had witnessed in previous fights. Even sweaty and disheveled, the woman was still gorgeous.

A sudden crackle from a loudspeaker above them startled her.

 

“Everybody, get in here right now!” it was Wade’s voice. “Priority one!”

 

She tilted her head, wondering if the boy knew that they hadn’t spoken about code words yet and wondered what the difference between priority one and two were. Exhaling deeply, she moved down the ladder and reached the floor just as Ron and Yori neared.

 

“Nothing like a good work, am I right?” he breathed only slightly heavier than when they entered.

 

“Yeah,” Shego replied dryly. “Pretty soon, you and Yori are gonna’ have six packs on your tongues.”

 

Yori fidgeted, but Ron shrugged, “Talking is just as important as fighting. And no one’s more charming than the Ronster.”

 

“Talking and begging are two different things. If you’re going to be a decoy, at least be a silent one.”

 

“Be nice, Shego,” Kim lightly chastised her.

 

“Your acrobatics are as impressive as ever, Shego,” Yori smiled.

 

“And yours are a little lacking, to be honest,” she said it with a grimace. “You still feeling that fight with Fist?”

 

Ron squeezing up next to her told everyone it was true.

 

“I’m afraid I’m not one hundred percent, but a few days of rest will make me set to jet,” she tried to sound hopeful. “It’s set to jet, right?”

 

Ron chuckled, “Not one of my usuals, but it’s going in the vocab. Now, let’s go see what Wade needed.”

 

Kim watched how Ron appeared nonchalant, but he allowed Yori to rest against him as they walked. It was touching the way he supported her, literally and figuratively. Her nagging injuries were most likely the cause of the two’s lack of real exercise. The two headed the pack, giving Shego enough time to walk next to her.

 

“Your hair is a mess,” she grinned.

 

“We can’t all be as perfect as you, Shego,” she chided, but it sounded more serious than she’d intended.

 

She rolled her eyes, “Some of us are closer than others.”

 

Kim slid in close to her, letting their arms touch and giving the woman a bit of body contact to catch her attention. She didn’t give much physical reaction, but her cheeks did darken slightly.

 

“I like close,” Kim tried to sound alluring and partially succeeded.

 

What she did do perfectly, however, was distract the woman long enough to slip a hand behind her back and get a very pleasing handful of Shego’s buttocks. The wonderful feel of that little activity was surpassed only by the widening, shocked, emerald eyes. She only allowed a small sound to escape her black lips before Kim danced away with a giggle.

 

“Especially when I can do that,” she bit her lip, bursting with excitement as she ran after the others and back into Wade’s room.

 

The looks on everyone’s faces as she entered made anything jovial disappear. Wade handed her a phone that extended from a nearby panel.

 

“It’s your mom,” his words made her heart stop.

 

She snatched it and almost slammed it against her face, “Mom!?”

 

Her mother’s soothing tone began immediately, “I’m fine, honey, and so are your father and brothers.”

 

She exhaled loudly, “Thank God. What’s wrong, then?”

 

“I had a guest show up on my front doorstep; an older woman, in rough shape and sporting a blue uniform and eye patch. She only choked your name before passing out.”

 

“Dr. Director!?” Kim looked to all her friends. “Why would she…”

 

“What the heck?” Wade muttered.

 

Kim followed his alarmed gaze to a series of television screens set behind his monitors. Each one showed a different channel number atop the image and looked as though it showed most every major channel on TV. Only one face appeared on all of them; a helmeted, viciously smiling face she knew all too well.

 

“Greetings, people of Earth,” Dementor began in grandiose fashion. “Do not adjust your television, because I AM ON EVERY CHANNEL!”

 

“He’s taken over every major video feed,” Wade typed vehemently. “How is he doing this?”

 

“For too long,” the professor continued, “I have watched the proud villain community dwindle to a handful, victims of what sadly passes for the law in our world. You fear, but you have no need to worry any longer.”

 

The camera zoomed out and showed the man standing on a wide stage, his surroundings covered in shadow. A small window opened next to him, something added by whatever TV crew he was using. The window showed a familiar, now defunct website.

 

“Kim Possible fans will notice a distinct lack of their heroine’s famous site. The cheerleader has retired and gone home to permanently lick her wounds. But Dementor, you may ask, what of Global Justice?”

 

Several windows opened around him, each one showcasing a facility in the aftermath of a violent attack. Smoking rubble and debris covered everything and Kim even saw a few bodies mixed into the images.

 

“GONE!” Dementor bellowed joyfully.

 

Kim’s eyes latched onto every piece of evidence that his boast was true. While most of the world wasn’t even aware of GJ’s existence, she had been there multiple times at Betty Director’s behest. She recognized enough places to know the horrible truth.

 

“Some of you may have given up on your villainous dreams,” Dementor was beyond the point of simply enjoying this. “But, I have found more than enough allies to fill my ranks.”

 

Stage lights switched on in multiple areas, showcasing one by one several faces Kim recognized. Camille Leon stood to his back right, smiling with that undeserved sense of superiority. Monkey Fist was opposite her, also rather pleased with himself. Ron gave a low growl in response to Fist’s reveal.

 

“Drakken,” Shego sounded positively enraged.

 

Kim located the blue skinned scientist, standing off to the side, hands behind his back and looking uninterested. It appeared that the fall of Global Justice had caused him to switch sides immediately. The two men who’d attacked them outside the mall, George and Jim, stood together in front of Drakken. A young, Asian girl stood behind them and glanced around nervously, avoiding the camera with obvious stage fright. Kim clenched her teeth from the amount of talent the enemy possessed.

 

“And let us not forget a very special guest,” the little helmet wearer introduced another man, who walked onto the stage with grand poise and confidence.

 

“No way,” Kim breathed, seeing Gemini and Dementor standing side by side as if they were the best of friends, with even the little Chihuahua yipping at his feet.

 

Dementor extended his arms triumphantly, “I hereby declare a villain renaissance! There is nothing in the world that can stop our resurgence! The world is now once again our playground! There is no Kim Possible, no Global Justice, not even a Lorwardian invasion to fear! MAKE…ME…PROUD!”

 

The cavalcade of evildoers on the stage and some behind the camera began to clap as Dementor took multiple exaggerated bows.

 

“And now,” he continued, “a word from the man who freed us from the Possible menace.”

 

The camera spun and settled on the ponytailed man from the fair. David looked different somehow, at least far more menacing than he seemed before.

 

“Kim Possible,” he began, letting the words roll out slowly. “Our unfinished business will be ended soon. I was intent to show you who the better fighter is between us, but now I see that there’s only one way to guarantee I remain the best. You have one week, Kimberly. Spend time with your friends and loved ones. Make peace with your life.”

 

He pointed a single finger towards the screen and Kim could almost feel it poking her chest.

 

“In one week, I kill you.”


	7. Kim Possible: Necessary Changes Chapter 7

 

 

**_ Kim Possible: Necessary Changes Chapter 7 _ **

**__ **

                The image of David still pointing his finger disappeared one by one from every television until only one remained. The sight lingered and burned deeper and deeper into Kim’s subconscious. There was no remorse or hesitation in his claim; he truly intended on killing her. She was so lost in her shock that she didn’t register the bolt of plasma that flew by her until it had already struck the remaining image and shattered the television into smoldering bits. Everyone jumped physically and turned at once to who they knew had created said bolt.

                Shego stared hatefully at what was once David’s malicious glare, arm extended and palm opened. A haze of green still clung to her hand.

 

“Those aren’t cheap,” Wade deadpanned.

 

“Bill me,” Shego doused her plasma.

 

“Are you alright, Kim?” Yori had moved next to the redhead and given her a soft shake of the shoulder.

 

                Kim didn’t blink, didn’t move as her gaze remained locked on what used to be the television. She barely registered the others being there. She went back to that previous night when she’d confronted the ponytailed man about his intentions with her. She’d been curious about exactly what he expected from their fight and the more he spoke the more intrigued she became with him. She was used to people like Dementor, Drakken, Monkey Fist; they treated her as a nuisance, a boundary that needed to be crossed to achieve their goals.

                David saw her as his goal. He viewed her as the best warrior the world had to offer and wished to surpass her. There was no bitter resentment or hatred; he simply desired to be the very best. It was the same attitude she often experienced when faced with a challenge. Now, he was different. The man who’d just threatened her life had not been the same man from the fair. What had happened? What had changed his demeanor so completely in such little time?

 

“Come back to us, KP,” Ron shook her harder, finally causing her eyes to focus on her best friend.

 

She stared confusedly at him until her brain had enough time to process everything, then she spouted, “Dr. Director! We have to go see her.”

 

“Yeah,” Ron nodded, though he still looked worried over her. “Maybe she knows what happened at GJ.”

 

“I’m going to find out whatever I can online,” Wade looked serious. “We’re too in the dark for my tastes.”

 

                Everyone nodded agreement and Ron led Kim a little forcefully, still fearing she was dazed considerably by David’s threat. She didn’t bother telling him that wasn’t the case, instead losing herself in thought about everything she’d seen on that stage. Kim stopped dead as Shego firmly took hold of her and all but snatched her from Ron’s grip.

 

“Kim’s riding with me,” the raven haired woman said almost angrily. “We have things to talk about.”

 

Ron looked ready to argue, but Yori pulled him away, “We’ll meet you at Kim’s.”

 

                The group split and Kim followed Shego to her car. After they’d entered, the woman sped down the street a bit before speaking.

 

“What did he mean by you two having unfinished business?”

 

Kim blinked, “He…was the man in Canada that hurt my knee. He claimed he was going to beat me one day.”

 

“And you talked to him at the fair.”

 

“Just to make sure he didn’t intend on harming my friends or family.”

 

Shego was silent for a moment before speaking again, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

                Kim wasn’t sure how to answer that. The woman was obviously angry, but she didn’t understand why.

 

“What does it matter?” she finally answered.

 

“Why wouldn’t it matter to me!?” she growled, but kept her eyes on the road.

 

                Her sudden anger made the redhead flinch back. She let her mind focus on something besides the threat from earlier. She remembered the older woman frying the television just after David’s threat was delivered. Understanding slowly dawned in her eyes.

 

“You were worried about me,” Kim almost whispered.

 

Shego visibly blanched at her tone, “That’s what being a team is about. Even I remember that crap.”

 

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Kim reached for the woman’s free hand, but was surprised to see her snatch it away.

 

“Don’t be cute, Kim. Were you planning on going to fight this guy without telling me; without telling Ron or Yori?”

 

“I would have told all of you.”

 

                Shego looked like she didn’t believe her. Either that or she was angry over something she wasn’t making known. Kim tried to figure the woman out, but her emotional outbursts were few and far between.

 

“Don’t do that again,” Shego finally said. “What would have happened if you had gone without telling me and he ended up killing you? I can’t be there for you if you don’t let me.”

 

                Kim felt a very deep blush settle against her cheeks. Those were probably the most heartwarming words she’d ever heard and the fact that Shego was saying them _to her_ was almost surreal. The increase in heart rate was something she’d felt on numerous occasions before, but this felt quantifiably different.

 

Shego peeked at her from the corner of her eyes, “What?”

 

“I think…I just fell for you a little bit more,” Kim smiled at her as honestly as she could. “I’m sorry. I promise I’ll tell you everything.”

 

“Good,” was her only response, but the falling for you line had definitely affected her.

 

                Finally, Shego lowered her hand and held Kim’s for the short duration until they reached their destination.

 

* * *

 

 

                The first thing she remembered was that feeling of betrayal. She looked into Will’s eyes as he’d given her a malicious gaze she’d never seen before. Then, a brilliant pain engulfed her as something was stabbed into her and discharged an alarming amount of electricity. She’d taken heavy blows before, but that had been an entirely new experience in pain. She’d been mostly unconscious immediately afterward, but a second, quick shock had pulled her back to waking. It had been the only chance she’d had.

                After Dementor had walked in and played a perfect distraction, she’d crawled out silently and headed for one of the numerous hidden life pods scattered around the facility. It had been a bumpy escape, thanks to her inability to effectively place an exact landing point. She’d been extremely lucky to have landed so close to the Possible residence.

                Pain had racked her, but she somehow made it to the front door and rung the bell. After that, the world had gone hazy as her body gave itself up to sleep. The next feeling was warmth and the feel of hands busily inspecting her, specifically the point where the Taser had blasted her. Consciousness moved just out of her reach until she’d been awoken by many familiar voices.

 

“Is she going to be okay?” a young girl asked.

 

“I believe so,” an older woman answered. “She had a small wound, but I patched it as best I could. I’m just lucky I keep some of my medical kits here.”

 

“Sounds like I’m the lucky one,” Betty Director groaned as she finally opened her eyes. “Your reputation precedes you, Dr. Possible.”

 

Betty attempted to sit up, but the good doctor’s hand gently pushed her back, “Take it easy. I stitched you up a tad and you’ve got some burns that still have salve on them. It’s bed rest for you until I can get you to a hospital.”

 

“You should have gone to a hospital first,” Yori sounded like she was admonishing the older woman. “Why come to Kim’s with your injuries?”

 

Betty sighed softly, “Because I needed to pass on this information before a hospital drugged me beyond comprehension. Sadly, I have no way of contacting other divisions of Global Justice without exposing them to whoever has our systems under their control. That means whatever is left of Team Possible gets to be dragged into this.”

 

                Betty looked over the redhead who sat before her. Though she appeared small and weak, there was a strength in her that defied all logic. She was better than any agent GJ had ever employed. The only hope anyone had of standing against whatever Dementor was planning was a teenage prodigy who’d all but quit the game already.

 

“Has Dementor done anything since this morning?” Betty rubbed a finger against her temple.

 

“He high-jacked the world’s news feeds and bragged about his new team of super creeps,” Ron huffed. “Besides that, not a peep; though it seems like he’s counting on others to do his dirty work for him.”

 

“Let me see this video.”

 

                In moments, Kim had Wade direct feed the recording he’d made of the announcement through her kimmunicator and sat back as Betty watched the whole thing. One of her eyes widened, but she showed no reaction to anything until the end of the video. Strangely enough, she let a small smile of relief play across her lips.

 

“He didn’t betray me,” she whispered.

 

                Will had been important to her. He’d gone from an irritating boy scout to someone she’d trusted with her life. He’d earned every ounce of good faith she gave him and the look in what she believed was his eyes had affected her more than she would admit. The knowledge that he hadn’t stabbed her back was enough to rob her of her current pain for at least a few moments. She saw that everyone present was awaiting an explanation.

 

“Will was the one who did…this to me. Now that I’ve seen Camille with Dementor, I know that it hadn’t been him that did it. Unfortunately, that means that Will is possibly a prisoner right now.”

 

“Then we have to help him,” Kim said. “We have to find out where Dementor’s hiding and mount a rescue.”

 

                A very loud scoff caught everyone’s attention. They turned to the pale green woman who leaned against the furthest wall away and also looked severely displeased.

 

“Hello, Shego,” Dr. Director sounded less than cordial. “Still hanging around I see.”

 

The raven haired woman opened her mouth to probably say something rude, but Kim interjected, “She’s actually part of the new Team Possible.”

 

                She hoped she was putting forth as much displeasure as she was feeling in the scowl she shot Kim. She’d been afraid of this and was hoping the teen would have been smart enough to see through it. Luckily, Ron and this new girl were also present, meaning the two wouldn’t be alone.

 

“Let whatever’s left of Global Justice get him back,” Shego huffed. “Team Possible isn’t here to wipe other organizations’ butts.”

 

“I think Kim is the one who decides what Team Possible does,” Ron shot her a glare.

 

“Stop it.” Kim demanded without raising her voice. “What we do as a team is decided as a team. Shego, we can’t wait for GJ to make a counter attack. We have to help him now.”

 

“Bull!” Shego almost spit the word and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

 

“Sounds like women problems,” Ron twirled a finger in the air and then realized he had several sets of eyes glaring into him. “I’ll be quiet.”

 

“What were you thinking teaming up with her?” Betty asked Kim.

 

The redhead looked away, but it wasn’t out of shame, “I’ll say the same thing I said to Ron and Yori: I trust her. Despite what any of you think of her, she’s proven to me she’s there for us. Trust me.”

 

Betty sighed, “That’s not fair calling on my faith in you.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Ron chuckled. “If KP told me she could turn lead to gold, I’d believe her.”

 

Yori smiled along, “Kim can make impossible things happen. Take our word for it.”

 

“Unfortunately, Shego is right,” Betty begrudgingly added. “Finding Dementor is just the beginning. You have a group of very dangerous individuals awaiting you to walk right into their yard. The lot of you may be just as lethal, but the number advantage is theirs. Plus, it sounds like you’re going to have more criminals making themselves known now that they think they have nothing left to fear.”

 

“What do we do?” Kim asked.

 

“Firstly,” Ann chimed in, “I’m getting you to a real hospital just in case I missed something. You can decide after that.”

 

                Betty nodded and pushed herself up to test her wound. It was painful, but it was bearable enough if she had the others helping her walk. Kim and Ron practically carried her to Ann’s car and she fought sleep just long enough to arrive and fill out paperwork. After finally convincing Ann she didn’t need to be looked over so intently, Kim and the others wished her goodbye and left. She exhaled and sat up straight, ignoring the pain in her gut and waiting for what she knew was coming.

                Like clockwork, the door eventually opened and three men stepped inside. Two were soldiers dressed in GJ’s uniforms, but the third was decked out in a business suit. She recognized a higher up boot licker when she saw one.

 

“Betty Director,” he began. “It’s nice to see you in good health.”

 

“I’m sure,” she responded simply.

 

“Can you give any rational explanation to why your division was overtaken so easily this morning?”

 

“Long night and nowhere near enough coffee?”

 

He scowled, “Your snark is noted, Director.”

 

“Spare me,” she lay back against her soft bed. “I know why you’re here and nothing I say will change that. Get on with it.”

 

He nodded, almost expecting this reaction, “Betty Director: due to your inability to defend Global Justice secrets and maintain security, we hereby strip you of your rank pending an investigation and trial by a jury of your peers.”

 

“Don’t bother stripping it and dangling it over my head,” she closed her eyes. “I’ve been playing this political game longer than you have. I officially resign as Director of Global Justice. Now get out of my room.”

 

                She didn’t bother watching what she thought was an amusing look play across the suit’s face. She listened as they quietly exited just as they’d come. Now alone, she let her features relax and settle into the pained expression she was feeling inside. Helplessness was not an emotion she usually accepted having, but she had no say in this matter. Losing her position was disappointing, but it was nothing in the face of knowing Will Du was in danger and possibly harmed and she couldn’t help him.

                As good and useful as Global Justice was, they were marred by political standing. Who knew when they would get around to not only finding Dementor, but actually attempting a rescue? If they even intended on it at all. A single agent’s life was meaningless if it meant a dozen more could be killed. She breathed in and out slowly, calming her nerves, not allowing her anger to show.

She had a plan and she would need a lot more fore-planning to see it succeed. There was a ton of work to be done before they could begin, but she knew she was making the right choice. There was hope for not only Will, but for the world as a whole. Dementor’s game he was now playing was going to put the world on notice. There was going to be someone standing in his way and it wouldn’t be Global Justice. If Betty had her way, it would be Team Possible.

 

* * *

 

 

                Kim waved to her mom as she walked back inside, waiting until the older Possible was gone before making a beeline for the green woman leaning against the Possible house. She’d been waiting there since they’d left for the hospital and Kim was grateful she hadn’t ditched completely. With Ron and Yori off to their home, it was now time for a heart to heart.

 

“Hey, you,” Kim gave a lopsided grin.

 

“Don’t you dare come over here batting those eyelashes, Possible,” she sounded outright peeved. “What happened in there?”

 

Kim stood as close to her as she needed and looked up at her, “Nothing I haven’t done in the past. You know, volunteering to help people.”

 

“You help people, not Global Justice. Team Possible has enough people begging for help without pulling professional agencies out of a fire they have every ability necessary to get themselves out of.”

 

“We don’t put a quota on who we help, Shego.”

 

“When was the last time Global Justice bothered repaying you for all the times you pulled them out of the fire? How many times have they asked and never returned the favor? They use you, Kim.”

 

Kim exhaled and looked away, “So, you want us to pick and choose who we help? How do we decide who deserves and doesn’t deserve Team Possible’s assistance?”

 

“We stop bad guys, Kimmie. We aren’t a charity and we certainly aren’t government lapdogs.”

 

“You can’t let your hatred for GJ dictate what we do. You said you wanted to do this the right way. This is who we are, Shego.”

 

Shego blanched, “This is who _you_ are. You can overlook people doing you wrong, but I refuse to. I said I’d be there for you and that means I protect you from those who’ll take advantage of your do-it-all nature. Even if that means I have to protect you from yourself.”

 

“This isn’t going to work, is it?” Kim’s voice betrayed her by cracking slightly.

 

                The older woman lost that hard visage she usually wore. Just for a moment, she softened in that way that only Kim was allowed to see. Those words had obviously affected her, but she didn’t make any immediate response.

 

“I’ll never make you be something you don’t want to be,” Kim continued. “But, if you can’t stand with us and help anyone, no matter the person or people…then you can’t be a part of Team Possible.”

 

                She kept her eyes up and set on that lovely face. She waited to see a hint of anything that would make her believe she’d reached her. Instead, Shego reached into her pocket and outstretched her hand to Kim. The green and black kimmunicator sat in her slightly shaking palm.

 

“Keep it,” Kim said and Shego eventually returned it.

 

                Without a word, the woman slowly moved past her and walked towards what she assumed would be her car. Kim couldn’t watch her leave, so she just stared at her house. She waited to be hugged from behind, at the very least hear a faint whisper that Shego wasn’t leaving. Instead, she heard a door open and close, followed by the heart wrenching sound of a motor roaring to life. Tires squealed only slightly as the engine disappeared into the night. She didn’t know how long she’d stood out there, but it had been long enough for her mother to call her inside.

 

* * *

 

 

                Binary code swam across the screen almost too quickly for human eyes to read. Luckily, Wade had learned to understand the code in sequences rather than reading every individual line. It was the same principal of human reading comprehension: most everyone only saw the first and last letters of a word and their brain filled in the rest. Code had become the same for his brain. Surfing was second nature and it was little effort to locate and isolate data, encrypted or otherwise, that would lead him back to Dementor. Villains learned years ago that the internet was the perfect place to converse anonymously, with no fear their identities would be compromised. As such, they had a bad habit of giving up delicate information at all times.

                Not long after Dementor’s declaration, most cyber villains began plotting and uploading their plans. Some were even dumb enough to attempt contact with Dementor’s crew; and someone on the professor’s side was dumb enough to respond. Wade rode that reply back to its source and was almost shocked at the amount of defense someone had programmed into the net code. Firewalls were a thing of the past, outdated and vulnerable. Technology was advancing fast enough to make most security measures obsolete as soon as they were released.

                Wade created his own codes and algorithms, unique to his own use and therefore not mass available for others to crack. That’s why it was so surprising when the first net barrier he reached annihilated one of his spikes. His avatar, a super deformed version of himself, floated amongst billions of codes and visibly contemplated his options. The place was expertly put together and could take him hours to crack. He grinned, always pleased to meet a challenge of this caliber head on. In minutes, he’d shattered the first barrier.

 

“Wow,” a female voice echoed all around him. “No one’s gotten through my code that quickly before.”

 

                Across his screen, Wade saw a single avatar construct itself from nearby code. It was a young, Asian girl, dressed in a cartoonish scientist’s coat and riding a long, white dog creature.

 

“You must be the webmaster here,” Wade said while still digging into the second barrier.

 

“Creator of all things bright and beautiful,” she grinned. “That is, if you consider binary as such.”

 

“I do,” he smiled back just as the second barrier crumbled.

 

“Whoa. You’re going to give me some trouble.”

 

Wade stopped long enough to look her over, “You could save me some if you just told me what Dementor is up to.”

 

“We both know you don’t want that. You want to get in the hard way. Just know, as soon as you get about halfway, I’m going to start fighting back.”

 

“I look forward to it,” he pumped a fist. “You’re the girl from the video, the one hiding in the back.”

 

She blushed a tad, “I’m not much for television. My realm lies before you.”

 

“That’s a shame. You’re actually really cute for a computer geek.”

 

She placed her hands on her cheeks, clearly not used to hearing such things, “Y…you’re not going to get there any faster with flattery. Then again, if your avatar is any indication, you’re not so bad yourself.”

 

“Yeah right,” he brushed off that obvious lie just long enough to crush the third barrier.

 

                The code was becoming more and more difficult the closer he came, but it was still nothing stressful. Still, she was doing a smashing job of redirecting every attempt he made at bypassing her security. This was going to be a war of attrition.

 

“I was hoping I’d get to meet you, Wade,” she said.

 

“You know me?” he stopped fully for that one.

 

“I was a fan of Kim Possible years ago, when she first became famous. Then, I found out about you: child prodigy, computer whiz, and the glue that held Team Possible together behind the scenes.”

 

“Kim is the glue. I just help her with tech stuff.”

 

“I was a prodigy too, but nowhere near as young as you. I used to think I was an outcast, excelling in a useless technological wonderland. Then, I saw you doing everything you could and never desiring Kim’s limelight. You made being a nerd cool.”

 

Wade narrowed his eyes, “I really want to believe you’re kidding, but…you aren’t.”

 

She simply shook her head and kept that friendly smile.

 

“You’re too good a person to be working for Dementor,” he said and continued his destructive path.

 

She looked almost sad as she shook her head again, “We can’t all be heroes. You, Kim, Ron, and Rufus are good; that’s why you succeed. People like myself, David, Jim and George…we tried to be that and we failed. Heroics weren’t our calling. Not everyone succeeds, Wade. Some failures can’t simply be walked away from.”

 

“Failure is part of the itinerary. You learn and you bounce back. You don’t let the failure define you.”

 

She sighed, “Perhaps. I look forward to seeing Team Possible avoid failure. I’m going to give you my best, Wade. I sincerely hope you’ll give me yours.”

 

                There was only a single nod, a show of respect that the girl clearly appreciated. She gave him a light wave goodbye before her avatar dissipated back into the net code.

 

* * *

 

 

                Yori sat at the end of the training mats back at the training center and watched as Kim piled a dozen small, weighted bags usually used for securing sparring dummies. At the moment, the redhead was using them as projectiles against her blond partner. Ron stood several feet away in stance, brandishing his new weapon of choice. The metal bo staff had been assigned to Ron by Master Sensei himself, believing it to be the perfect weapon for the boy. Of course, Sensei had been correct.

                Ron was a great fighter, but his hand to hand skills were lacking. He excelled at movement, however, and all he needed was reach to keep his enemies at safe distance. The bo was that reach and it proved to be a deadly accessory for him. Kim tossed a bag at impressive speed for its weight, but Ron easily pelted it away. Two more followed at once and he spun the staff stylishly before knocking both in either direction, each one accompanied by a “boo” and “yah” respectively.

                She chuckled despite the serious demeanor she usually kept during training. The art of the ninja was about focus, but Ron seemed so scatterbrained even at his peak performance. What made him so capable while appearing aloof and careless? Amidst her thoughts, she noticed Ron staring at her. She focused on him just long enough for him to make a kissy face. She smiled and made a slight one to him in return. Then, much expected, he received a solid blow to the face from a sandbag.

 

“Ah, what the heck KP!?” he yelled.

 

“He who makes goo goo eyes lose focus, grasshopper,” she attempted to joke, but it sounded forced.

 

                Kim had been unfocused since they’d arrived and Yori knew it had something to do with whatever happened the previous day with Shego. Kim had been difficult to reach after they’d delivered Dr. Director to the hospital and they’d seen nothing of Shego since they’d arrived that day. Yori knew her place and it was not questioning their team leader. She had reasons for her actions and her role was to support her when possible, not question her judgment. Still, the real worry she felt over the redhead was enough that she would pull her aside soon and speak to her; that is unless…

 

“Man, you are out of it today, Kim.”

 

                …Ron was crass enough to bring it up. She couldn’t help a gentle upturn of her lips.

 

“How so?” Kim grimaced. “I just pegged you no sweat.”

 

“Yeah, nice cheap shot,” he stood back up, rubbing his jaw. “Since when did you need to take anyone by surprise?”

 

                Kim opened her mouth to retort, but she closed it just as quickly. The blond had a point, despite his curt way of saying it.

 

“I just…” Kim tried to begin. “You shouldn’t focus on Yori so intently. It could get you and someone else hurt.”

 

“If I am a distraction, then I can leave,” the ninja bowed apologetically.

 

“No, it’s okay,” Kim waved a hand downward. “He has to learn to focus on the fight.”

 

Ron crossed his arms, “So, are you going to tell us what’s wrong and what it has to do with Shego, or are you going to keep assuming we don’t notice it when we clearly do?”

 

                Kim balled her fist and exhaled. Yori usually enjoyed the reactions of those who are surprised by Ron’s rare ability to read a room and person. However, Kim’s reaction was less than optimistic.

 

“She’s not coming back to train with us,” Kim said with a shocking amount of sadness. “She’s not going to be joining our team after all.”

 

                It was Ron’s turn to exhale as he strode across the mat and wrapped the redhead into a strong hug. Kim looked like she needed that and hugged him back. Yori felt a small twinge of what she assumed was jealousy in her gut. The two looked as good together as the first time she’d met them. They seemed so natural in one another’s arms and she wondered how they could have separated so soon after dating. The amount of love almost visibly shared between them was something she wasn’t sure she could ever replicate.

 

“KP,” Ron still held her, “I’m going to say something and I mean it in the best of ways: what did you expect?”

 

“You didn’t see how she acted, Ron. She was so sweet, or at least her version of it.”

 

“She was like Ms. Go,” Yori detected a hint of regret in the boy’s voice.

 

                Ron had spoken briefly to her about the villain’s stint as a teacher and ally. He’d said that Kim had instantly bonded with the good Shego and gotten attached quickly. Sadly, that was stolen from her due to his own hands.

 

“No,” Kim shook her head. “This was different. She wasn’t forced against her will. She was choosing to be good, Ron. I thought she’d made her choice already. Apparently I was wrong.”

 

                They stood there in silence, as apparently Ron had run out of comforting words and Kim had chosen to cease speaking. The silence reached a slight discomfort and Yori was prepared to butt into their close proximity when a new voice broke the air.

 

“That’s a very intimate style of training,” Monique walked through the entrance with Leon close behind her.

 

“Whoa,” Leon spun as he walked, taking in the entirety of the room. “This is top notch.”

 

                Kim and Ron separated with the redhead going to meet the stylish girl and Ron giving a knuckle bump to the spikey haired youth. He and Leon had become friendly since meeting and speaking for a bit at the fair. They’d found a common gaming interest and it had escalated from there.

 

“Horror movies sometime this weekend?” Ron seemed excited. “I got one called Zombeavers that’s bound to be entertaining.”

 

“Sounds…bewildering,” Leon gaped. “Count me in. It can’t be worse than those Saw movies my students keep getting me to watch.”

 

Ron leaned in closer, “Bring Monique too. We can make it a double date thing.”

 

Yori saw Kim flinch in the midst of speaking to Monique. It couldn’t have been coincidence and it only took her a moment to realize why she’d reacted in such a way. Kim was lonely; the sudden interest in befriending Shego was more than enough proof that the redhead was hurting for company. Yori had interest in being a close friend to Kim, but she wasn’t sure how appropriate such things were, considering their common connection in Ron. Kim certainly didn’t seem like the person to avoid friendship over such petty things, but the ninja was hesitant all the same. The last thing she wanted to do was disrupt the two’s healing friendship.

                In the end, she watched Kim and Monique walk away from the group and she hoped the longtime friend could alleviate some of her woes. She inhaled and exhaled evenly as she stood and went to join Ron.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, Shego’s gone ghost,” Mon could read her like a book.

 

“It didn’t even take her much time to decide either,” Kim hugged herself without being too obvious about it.

 

“Well…” Mon rubbed the back of her head, “…what happened with that whole _thing_ for Shego.”

 

                Kim went through several scenarios in a split second. She first thought of lying to her friend of so many years, not trusting her to understand where she was coming from. Her next thought was to dismiss it as unimportant and hide it away like she usually did things that bothered her. Finally, she thought the easiest thing would just be to tell her the truth.

 

“I kissed her, Mon, on the cheek, just to gauge her reaction. She reacted by making out with me.”

 

                Monique went wide eyed, but played it off well enough to avoid attracting attention.

 

“She actually held me. She told me I needed to make peace with Ron before anything could happen, but she wanted me back, Mon.”

 

“Shego…held you?”

 

“Like no one’s ever done it before. It felt awesome. Don’t get me wrong, it’s not like I’m in love or anything. I just really, really want to see where this goes. But, her leaving Team Possible complicates things.”

 

“Gimme a sec,” Monique looked like she were about to begin hyperventilating. “Girl, your eyes are sparkling like crazy right now. I was gonna call you both crazy, but…you _really_ like her don’t you?”

 

                Kim simply nodded, pleased that Monique could tell this was as serious as could be.

 

“My advice: firstly, it’s Shego we’re talking about, so be careful. Her track record is stained.”

 

“I trust her, Mon.”

 

“Oh boy,” Monique laughed nervously. “Then, who cares if she isn’t on Team Possible? It was worth a try, it didn’t work, so move on. That being said, you can’t just let whatever this is linger, girlfriend. I know you and I know when you’re crushing…this isn’t crushing. I don’t know what this is. So, go find out.”

 

Kim puffed out her chest, “I was going to anyway, but I’m glad I have your support.”

 

“Speaking of support,” the stylishly dressed girl moved in closer. “I am _really_ liking Leon. God, he’s such a gentleman. He opens doors for me, Kim. Not just regular doors, but car doors and those big movie theatre doors. He listens and not just to some of what I say either. He’s a great kisser to boot.”

 

“Sounds like you hit the jackpot, then,” Kim hugged her. “I’m happy for you. You need any advice, just tell me okay.”

 

“I will. Thank you so much and tell Shego thanks for that dinner date.”

 

Kim chuckled, “So, how’s the project I gave you coming along?”

 

“Marvelously,” Monique became almost giddy. “A few more days and we can show them to everyone. They’re going to freak!”

 

                They both giggled together until the others caught on to their whisperings. Though everyone spent the rest of the day questioning them, their lips were sealed. They’d have to wait until they were ready.

 

* * *

 

 

                Shego bid the man at the door farewell as she took the bag he offered and returned inside. The purple, nylon drawstring sack in her hand should have filled her with a fit of excitement, but it was a sad reminder of yesterday’s end. She stared at it as she crossed the room and walked upstairs before tossing it on the nightstand next to her king sized bed. She flopped down roughly across the soft mattress and down pillows scattered about, but she couldn’t bring herself to relax. She began to eye the mini bar downstairs as her only salvation from the annoying thoughts that wouldn’t leave her.

                Alcohol was reserved for special occasions, as she needed her cognitive skills round the clock in case anything chose to happen. Still, an exception was about to be made, else her sanity would suffer beyond repair. Quitting the team had been the right thing to do. She’d worried they were going to be charity cases and their very first mission turned out to be big enough a straw to break several camels’ backs. Shego didn’t hold a grudge against Kim; she knew the redhead and Will had friendly history and going to rescue him was the same as rescuing Ron or Yori.

                Unfortunately, giving Global Justice an inch would be giving them several miles. Before they knew it, they’d be doing dirty work in no time. All the while, Kim would continue believing she was doing what was right. She scoffed loudly; doing right was pointless in the long right. The best intentions were meaningless in the scope of life. People never even registered the good you did for long. Shego knew; she had helped many people in Team Go, but they were only there as long as she played by the rules. Even when the rules were wrong.

                She growled a bit, realizing it was late and she needed to sleep, but her mind kept badgering her incessantly. She wrapped her arms around her body pillow and squeezed, but the inanimate object didn’t reciprocate. It didn’t hug her back; she wanted it to hug her back.

                A sudden doorbell chime made her eyes open suddenly. She sighed and lumbered up, wondering if the man who’d delivered the bag had forgotten to ask for a tip. Unluckily for him, she wasn’t a generous tipper. She threw open the door in the middle of a very rude greeting…and felt the air leave her lungs in surprise.

 

“Princess?” she managed.

 

                Kim stood on her doorstep, hands behind her back with an unreadable but expectant look on her face. They stared at one another for a moment as neither knew precisely what to say.

 

“It’s cold out,” Kim finally said. “Can I come in?”

 

                That was clearly a lie. It was the beginning of summer; it’d be lucky to go below the sixties tonight. Not to mention the hall was glassed off. Instead of saying either of these things, Shego merely stepped aside to allow her entrance. The redhead smiled, a genuine one at that, and walked past her. She watched the teen calmly move around the condo, looking at everything with long glances, memorizing it, it seemed. Shego noticed she had a bag thrown over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes. She was up to something.

 

“You here to change my mind?” Shego asked a tad bitterly.

 

Kim gave her a strange look, “I’m here to see you. You didn’t answer the kimmunicator.”

 

“On purpose, I’m sure you know. Not much to talk about.”

 

Kim slid a single finger across the loveseat and whispered, “I missed you.”

 

                That got the heart racing almost immediately. The combination of the way it was spoken and the clear shade of red settling across Kim’s cheeks was enough to draw a quick breath from the usually calm former thief.

 

“Kimmie, I quit, remember? I left. You can’t possibly still…”

 

“I’ll admit it hurts that you left. I wish there was something I could do to change your mind, but I’m not going to vilify you for doing so. I told you I’ll never make you be something you’re not. But…you just quit Team Possible, Shego. You didn’t quit me.”

 

                Then, the teen gave her a hopeful look that nearly broke her heart. The plasma wielder started to reach for her, but she knew she was too far away to grasp her. She didn’t want to rush her, to seem desperate, so she balled her fists and stood her ground.

 

“You’d still care about me even after I let you down?” Shego asked.

 

“You don’t seem to grasp just how into you I am,” Kim pushed off the couch and walked towards her.

 

“I’m not stupid. I know how, I just don’t understand what I did to make you. There’s barely an ounce of good in me. What could I have possibly done to…?”

 

Kim stopped within inches of her, but kept her hands at her sides, “You’re so worried about earning me. I’m right here, Shego. Just take me.”

 

                The woman hesitated still and she wasn’t sure if she was pleased or irritated with her lack of action. Deep down, she knew what she wanted and she desired it the more she hung around the teen. Still, if gaining what she desired caused her to lose something else, was it worth the risk. This wasn’t a job where failure meant going to jail and breaking out days later. If this didn’t work, one or both of them would be hurt.

Kim’s intentions were good, she had no doubts on that, but Shego wondered exactly what she wanted from the girl. Companionship, a bond no one else could give her, someone to let inside that wall she placed up so long ago; she swore off such nonsense before she’d left her teens and she never needed them up to now. Irritatingly, she craved those things from Kim and Kim alone.

 

“I’ll let you down again,” Shego finally spoke while her mind screamed at her to accept.

 

“You won’t,” Kim didn’t doubt her even now. “You can’t be anything else but yourself. That’s all I want.”

 

Shego snickered, “You asked for this.”

 

                With a huff of resignation and a hidden sigh of anticipation, she gently placed her hands on Kim’s cheeks and pressed their lips together. The teen’s barely contained anticipation showed through in her firm grasp of Shego’s wrists, holding her in place as though she feared the woman might disappear. It was soft at first, a test to make them comfortable with the activity. Their first kiss had been a sample, but this one was much longer and more intimate. Unconsciously, their bodies moved closer together and Shego took that opportunity to wrap the girl tightly in her arms.

                Kim was quick enough to move her own arms upward and around the taller woman’s neck, allowing nothing to separate their bodies. Shego felt the girl’s subtle muscle tone beneath her skin and she enjoyed it. She enjoyed every bit of it and she wanted even more. She broke off the kiss, but just slowly enough to show she wasn’t against it. Kim’s breaths came in little bursts and this pleased Shego for some reason. It was nice knowing she had such an effect on the teen, but it was surprising what their proximity was doing to the younger girl.

                There was a need for more in those olive green eyes, which drew a chuckle from the black haired woman. Kim opened her mouth to say something, but Shego ambushed her with another kiss, this one a bit stronger. To say Kim returned the passion was an understatement. Shego lifted the girl’s light frame easily and the redhead responded by wrapping her legs around the woman and squeezing just hard enough to lay claim on the woman. Shego had never been considered a prize before, so Kim’s clear want of her made her feel something she hadn’t felt in a very long time.

                The teen wanted her and only her. She almost _needed_ her with the strength she put behind those kisses. It made her feel more important as a person with every movement and it was glorious. Finally, Kim let go and came up for air. She still clung to her like she was attached physically, but her legs had loosened just enough to dangle at the woman’s sides. Shego found no effort in holding her level with herself, allowing the girl to eventually move down and stand on her toes.

 

“Wow,” Kim whispered.

 

“I have that effect,” Shego couldn’t help herself. “So, when were you going to inform me you intend on spending the night?”

 

Kim blushed and widened her eyes.

 

“That _is_ why you brought your stuff, right?” she nodded towards the bag that lay on the floor now.

 

                Kim buried her face in Shego’s neck in that adorable fashion that only Princess could pull off. The girl’s embarrassment entertained her and she constantly had to remind herself that Kim probably knew next to nothing about intimacy.

 

“I don’t mind if you do,” Shego whispered into her ear.

 

Kim detached and looked her in the eyes, “Really!?”

 

“Where will you sleep?”

 

“Well,” her face began to match her hair in color, “that is a very big bed up there.”

 

“Oh ho! Little Kimmie is trying to round every base in one night!”

 

“Shut up,” she buried her face back into the woman. “I just want to be next to you tonight. No sex, nothing heavy; however, I would like to have those lips for a bit longer. They’re amazing.”

 

“They’re all yours.”

 

“Only mine?”

 

“No one else has earned them,” Shego sounded serious, even to herself.

 

                With a solid shift, she flung Princess’ lower body outward and caught her legs. She carried the girl bridal style up the stairs and Kim almost squealed with delight the entire way. Shego had no idea Kim could be such a girl and she loved every moment of it.

 

* * *

 

 

                _Calm down, calm down, calm down_ , Kim practically begged her heart to remain at a safe rhythm and it just barely complied. She’d never known this much glee could exist in one person, but it was growing every moment she spent in the woman’s arms. Kim had never been so smitten before with a person. Sure, Josh had been a source of nervousness for some time and even Eric had elicited strong feelings, but she couldn’t imagine herself being treated like a princess by either of them.

                She’d always been a tomboy through and through, but something about Shego’s delicate handling turned her into a giggling schoolgirl. It was so unlike her and by God did she enjoy it. Shego’s enhanced strength made the trip upstairs comfortable and soon they were standing at her bedside.

 

Kim suddenly started, “Um, we left my night clothes downstairs.”

 

Shego frowned, “Oops. Kind of got caught in the moment.”

 

                An idea formulated almost instantly and she couldn’t believe she even thought of it. Kim wasn’t exactly bashful, especially around other girls, but the implication alone was staggering. Still, she had gotten away with this much so far and she wasn’t afraid to try her luck further. She leapt out of Shego’s arms and gave her an impish smile before turning her back and unbuttoning her shorts. A second later, they hit the floor and Kim turned back in only her tee and underwear.

 

“Is this okay?” she asked.

 

                Shego officially turned the deepest shade of green Kim had elicited yet, and it wasn’t from sickness, that was for sure. The teen, pleased with herself, jumped onto the bed and crawled to the head. She whipped the comforter up and over her, concealing all but her head and hands. When the woman composed herself, she grinned back almost viciously, clearly understanding the younger girl’s game. Shego wore a pair of pajama pants and tight fitting spaghetti strap, but one nubile movement had the pants off. In true Shego fashion, she made it as slow as possible, showing just how much better at this little game she was than Kim.

                The redhead didn’t care who was better. The sight of Shego in her underwear and the top that stopped just above her navel made her not care about lots of things. Green hued, raven black hair flowed over her shoulders and back as she crawled on all fours to join the girl and Kim began to slightly shake. Nothing was going to happen, she’d already made that abundantly clear, but that ravenous look Shego gave her was enough to do something wholly unfamiliar to her bodily. Kim didn’t remember the last time she’d been legitimately turned on, but this was certainly the most by far.

                As Shego reached her, she grabbed a silk bag that rested on the night stand and crawled behind Kim. She leaned against the headboard and pulled the teen in as close as humanly possible. Kim felt what little clothing separated them and evened her breathing as best she could.

 

“I’ve got something for you,” Shego whispered in her ear. “Close your eyes.”

 

                Kim obeyed, if for nothing else than to clear her mind of that perfect form that rested behind her. She’d never seen Shego this undressed before and it was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. She heard the rattle of something metal and then Shego told her to open her eyes. A single chain dangled before her. It took a moment to see there was a small vial attached to the middle. The chain and vial was both a white gold and very lovely, but the contents of the vial caught her attention most.

                Two different colored liquids sat inside the glass casing, the upper part red and the lower part green. Shego grabbed Kim’s hand and opened her palm before planting the necklace delicately where she’d intended.            The teen held it eye height and admired it in awe.

 

“Shake it,” Shego said.

 

                Kim gave it a light shake, causing the two liquids to mix together. No, they didn’t mix; she saw that, while the two colors intermingled, they never truly combined into one. Eventually, their movements ceased and the red returned to the top. Once again, they were perfectly half and half.

 

“It’s a chemical compound,” Shego explained. “The two chemicals never mix, no matter how much you shake it. They can touch, but they can never become one.”

 

“Is that supposed to be a metaphor for something?” Kim asked.

 

Shego squeezed her closer with both arms, “I don’t do metaphors or symbolism. I speak bluntly and from the heart, Kimmie. It’s green because I love green; it reminds me of me. I love red…because it reminds me of you.”

 

“Where did you get it?”

 

“Specially made by very capable men. You almost ruined the surprise the day I bought the chain and vial.”

 

Kim thought for a moment before gasping, “The present at the mall you wouldn’t let me see!”

 

                Shego only chuckled. The scope of what she’d just been told settled over the teen like a blanket. Even from as early as their trip to the mall, Shego had intended on giving her something this special. Even before she’d burned the check and chosen Kim over money, she’d already chosen a side. Kim spun just enough to cup a perfect, pale green cheek and plant a very strong kiss on those black lips. Emotions swam up and threatened to escape her, but she kept them in check.

 

“I love it,” she said and she couldn’t have meant it more.

 

“Bedtime, Princess,” the woman placed the necklace back into the bag and on the night stand.

 

                Kim turned her back to hide any wetness that might have escaped her eyes and lay on her side. As soon as Shego had settled, she scooted backward until she felt the woman’s stomach touch her back. The woman somehow read her mind and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close. It felt more comfortable than any stuffed animal she’d ever owned.

 

“Can you hold me like that all night?” Kim asked.

 

“Until you tell me to let go,” Shego muttered.

 

* * *

 

 

 ** _Author’s Notes:_** Yes there is a real movie called Zombeavers. No, I’m not joking. Look it up.

 

I’ve always wanted to spend a whole night spooning. Unfortunately, my body hates me and wakes me up constantly if I know someone is sleeping in the same bed. I want romance, dammit!


End file.
